


To Live or Let Live

by BrokenWingedTenshi



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Has Issues, Alya Césaire Bashing, Big Brother Jason, Big sister Cass, Cass takes no shit, Damian Wayne Feels, F/F, F/M, Gabriel you troll, Gen, Gotham City - Freeform, Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jason Todd is a Softie, Jason loves his honorary baby sisters, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila is a bitch, M/M, Makeover, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Multi, New black cat holder, New costumes, Nino Lahiffe Is So Done, Other, Overprotective Damian Wayne, Plagg Is So Done (Miraculous Ladybug), Plagg is a Little Shit (Miraculous Ladybug), Platonic Jason x Alix x Juleka, Poor Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Sassy, Self Confidence Issues, Snark, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tikki Is So Done (Miraculous Ladybug), Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2020-12-31 06:24:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 47,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21097934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenWingedTenshi/pseuds/BrokenWingedTenshi
Summary: When visiting Gotham city on a class field trip, Marinette has had enough. Enough of Adrien's obsessive behavior even though she no longer loves him. Enough of Lila's constant lies. Enough of being alone.When she decides to stay with her godfather Alfred Pennyworth, Damian Wayne was not in her plans. And she is more than he knows how to handle.





	1. The One Where Juleka is Angry

The idea that she could be left alone in the middle of the crime capital of the world was a jarring one. But this was exactly what had happened. Dressed in jean pants and a leather jacket over a red top, Marinette looked around in exasperation. Her hair was pulled into one ponytail instead of two, as she felt she'd outgrown pigtails. She'd changed her style drastically since people had started thinking of her as the bad guy. Lila had played her game well, but Marinette was not defeated. She had three very good friends who would still go through hell and high water with her, and a few more who knew she was innocent.

Still, if people were going to think she was the bad guy, she may as well look it. Juleka and Alix had chosen this particular jacket. Silver metal zippers glinted, hinting at more pockets hidden in the comfortable fabric. She shrugged, starting to walk. She had no reason to memorize the way though. After all, she wouldn't be staying at the hotel another night anyways. Standing around wouldn't do her any good, and there was no one around. Perhaps she could find someone to ask for directions. She just needed to find someone willing to give them.

"Hey! Girlie!"

The voice wasn't hostile, but Marinette still tensed. She wasn't the biggest fan of strangers. She'd become more wary of people as a whole. She didn't know why it was, but actual human interaction just felt so draining. Likely because she dreaded it. She didn't want to spend time with many people. She barely even spent any with her friends. She loved them, but she didn't want them to get dragged down with her.

Turning towards the voice, there stood a boy. He looked about her age. She didn't recognize him, but then, she likely wouldn't. This was Gotham after all. This was America. So far from her home in Paris that she could hardly fathom the distance. Still, she arched a navy brow with a polite smile.

"Hello. Can I help you with something?"

~~~~~

Damian Wayne was extremely bored. He was sure there was something going on. He just didn't know what. Alfred had been preparing a guest room for someone, but wouldn't tell him who. His father Just said it was an important guest, and he was to be on his best behavior. His fishing for more information had been unsuccessful, and he had decided to take a walk. And while he did so, he noticed a girl. She was obviously biracial, with long navy hair in a high ponytail and a figure to die for. Well worn jeans hung just right on her hips, and her leather jacket fit snugly around her. He couldn't help but notice the look on her face- she looked troubled. Lost, perhaps?

"Hey girlie!"

He wasn't really the type to interfere in people's business, especially strangers. But there was something interesting about this girl. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but as soon as she looked at him, a sense of calm swept over him. He could breathe easily for the first time in a while. It made him want to stay near her. It made him want to help her. Though, he didn't know why. That is- until she smiled. It felt like sunshine. Like somehow the clouds had parted in gloomy Gothan to shine just for him.

"Hello. Can I help you with something?"

Her voice sounded like music, a sweet lilt to her words along with a very noticeable french accent. A tinkling melody a man could fall asleep to. He wanted to hear her sing. Just once.

"I noticed you looked a little turned around. Are you new in town? I could show you around. Besides that, Gotham is a pretty dangerous place. A lot of low lives wouldn't hesitate to go after you."

Why was he interfering? Why did this girl feel so familiar. He didn't know, and it was agitating. For someone who prided himself on knowing everything about the people he was surrounded by, he was decidedly intrigued. It wasn't that they'd met before- he would know that. He never forgot people he met. But he had seen her face. A picture, maybe?

"Well, I'd certainly appreciate it. I wouldn't be alone, but my class is on a field trip here. I got left at the hotel this morning. We're supposed to be visiting Wayne Industries today, but I'm not exactly sure how to get there."

She rubbed at the back of her neck sheepishly, and Damian couldn't help but be annoyed. Her class had left her!? In the middle of the most dangerous city in the country? Why hadn't the teacher done a head count? Or made the other students wait for her? What kind of person does that? It made him want to have a little chat with this girl's teacher. Still, he remained outwardly calm. He didn't want to frighten her. Extending a hand to her, he showed a small smile. It was in no way on caliber with her ray of sunshine grin, but it was a start. 

"Well, I'd be glad to show you. My name's Damian. I'd be willing to help you get to Wayne Industries. After all, can't have someone decide they'd like to kidnap a pretty foreign girl. My dad would kill me if I let you go alone from here."

The girl nodded, taking his hand and giving a warm shake. Soft pink colored her cheeks, and he was in awe.

"My name is Marinette. Thank you for helping me."

Damian thought he might kidnap her himself.

~~~~~

Dick Grayson had met the french class at the door, and so far, he was severely underwhelmed with the teacher. The day had barely begun, and she had already lost one of her students. And she hadn't lost this student inside the building. That much he could understand. The place was rather large, and it was difficult to keep the curiosity of sixteen teenagers under wraps in a new place. But she had lost this student before they'd even arrived. It was confirmed by several students that they didn't see her on the bus on the way. Several students even said that they had pointed as much out, but were quickly silenced or unable to be heard over their classmates.

It was even more ridiculous to him when he discovered who the missing student was. Marinette Dupain-Cheng had arranged this field trip for her class with essentially no help. She had requested, planned, and corroborated all of it on her own. And somehow, they had lost her. Not only was this teacher less than vigilant, she was an idiot. And most of her students were ungrateful little pricks. Especially that girl in orange, and her little bespectacled friend. The girl in orange droned on in sickly sweet voices with obviously fake concern. Her friend just pushed her glasses up and stated that Marinette had obviously done this for attention.

Dick had had just about enough, and was about to step in when a girl with a high blue ponytail walked up and set a hand on her hip. Behind her stood his little brother. They had heard every word since they walked through the door. And unfortunately for these girls, Damian spoke fluent french. He looked like he was about to say something, but Marinette opened her mouth and spoke in a voice that commanded respect, though she was very kind about it.

"Well, I'm sorry you think everyone wants attention Alya. But if that had been my aim, I would have succeeded. There's no such thing as bad publicity. As a reporter, I'm sure you already know that. That would be much more interesting than the truth, but I'm sorry to say that I overslept, and then had to fix a popped stitch on my jacket. I was late getting downstairs, and the bus had already left. Luckily for me, I found someone who was able to help me find my way." She turned a beautiful smile to his little brother, who he could swear he saw blush. "Thank you for your help. I would never have found this place on my own."

Damian chuckled, ruffling her hair with the smallest of smiles. "I'm sure you would have gotten here on your own. You're a smart girl. But I'm glad I was able to assist."

The girl in orange - what was her name?- spoke up.

"Well Marinette, I'm so glad you were able to find us! We were all very worried. We thought you'd been kidnapped by some unsavory character."

The teacher stepped up as well, adding in her two cents.

"Marinette, you know this place is dangerous! Don't worry us like that again. The city of Gotham is no place to run around half cocked and let strangers lead you. It worked out in your favor this time, but please be more responsible in the future. Are we clear?"

Dick could feel his eyebrow twitch. He was aching to lay into this teacher. But Marinette was apparently a far better person than he or his brother. Damian looked just about ready to blow a fuse, but Marinette just nodded. Her jaw clenched a little, but she showed no signs of weakness. The rage in her eyes made the teacher flinch, taking a step back. Marinette was not only contemplating killing this woman, she was fully capable of it. But he suspected she would feel bad about the people who mourned this woman, so she took no action.

"Yes Madame Bustier. Crystal clear."

Well fuck. He was going to have to keep her away from Bruce. The last thing he needed was for him to immediately adopt her.

~~~~~

Damian liked this girl more and more. Her teacher had left her behind, and she was very mature about it. Her classmates talked about her, and she paid it no mind. Occasionally an off hand comment from the trollop in orange made her flex her hand as though aching for something to shut her up. But on the whole, she didn't care what people thought about her. The tour was currently on hold for the class to have lunch, which his father was paying for today. Damian sat with her at a table on the outskirts of the group while the girl in all her ridiculous orange held court not too far. Marinette seemed to pay it no mind, but she would twitch every time her name was mentioned. What he didn't expect though, was for his name to be brought up.

That obnoxious girl was telling her entire class that she'd gone out on a date with Damian Wayne. Furthermore, that they had been dating for several months, and kept it a secret because he didn't want his father finding out. Marinette was practically shaking with laughter at his bewildered expression. It was a lot clearer now why the blue haired girl wanted nothing to do with the larger group. The one in orange was a liar. And while he wanted to march right over and tell her off, he liked being just Damian for once. He was already planning to find them again later, so maybe setting the girl straight could wait. Right now, he just wanted to enjoy Marinette's laughter.

~~~~~

Adrien didn't like this situation one bit. Not only had Lila convinced most of the class to leave Marinette this morning, she was getting on his last nerve. He could feel his fingers twitch, wishing he had some duct tape and rope. Ah, that brought fond memories with it. About two months prior to this trip, he had taken Marinette to one of his father's warehouses. She had been tied to a steel beam holding the building up, and her mouth constantly covered with duct tape unless he was giving her food or water.

Of course, he had done this as Chat Noir. It would have been easy to believe that Adrien could do a thing like that. He was a sheltered rich boy that people barely knew. It was much more difficult to believe that one of the heroes of Paris would kidnap her. Even harder to believe that a hero would do half the things he'd done with his precious princess. And while Marinette didn't know his identity, she still got tense around him. He took it as a sign that she knew who she belonged to. She had better behave, or he would punish her. Not like their lovely time in the warehouse.

He would make her suffer. He didn't want to hurt his princess, but girls who didn't listen deserved their punishment.

~~~~~

Marinette could feel those eyes on her back. The ones she detested so. A vile shade of sickly green that she could hardly bare to look at. She knew that face. She knew those eyes. Even without the mask, she knew the face of her tormentor. A slight shiver ran down her spine, and she tensed considerable as she felt an arm slide over her shoulder. She could see the blonde hair in her peripheral vision. He spoke in french when he addressed her, completely ignoring Damian. That was good. She didn't want him involved in this. Adrien was a sociopath. That much she knew. He was good at faking, but he had no conscience.

"Mari.~ Why are you sitting all the way over here? All your friends are over there waiting for you. Even Lila is worried about you sitting with a strange boy. You don't know what you're doing. I get that you must have been scared walking around Gotham all by yourself, but he obviously doesn't want to stick around. After all, who in their right mind would want you except me? I'm sure I can convince Lila to give you a second chance, if you've come to your senses."

Marinette had by no means 'come to her senses'. She did not want to sit with Lila. She definitely didn't want to sit with Adrien. She was decidedly not going.

"No Adrien, I have not. I know exactly what I'm doing. It's called minding my own business. I'd appreciate it if you learned the skill."

His eyes flared with anger, but she wasn't budging. He grabbed her wrist roughly, making her wince, and she wrapped her legs around the leg of the bench, happy it was metal and would make noise if he tried to drag her away.

A quick look over at Damian showed a look she knew all too well. Understanding. With an undercurrent of rage.

'Shit! He speaks french!'

~~~~~

Damian had heard just about enough out of this little prick. He knew this type of person. His blatant manipulation wasn't working on Marinette. She didn't look the least bit convinced, but she did look scared. Maybe he would have let it go a few years ago, or even a few months ago. But this rubbed him the wrong way. And Damian didn't like it one little bit.

Standing from his seat, he walked over and stood motionless in front of the blonde for a moment. It took him all of three seconds to decide what to do, and he decked the guy right across the face. When his hand fell from Marinette's wrist as he slammed into another table, Damian bent to check on her. He could see the finger-shaped bruises beginning to form, and it lit a fire in him. Marinette looked pale, and she was obviously trying to hold it together.

A cursory look around showed that all three of his brothers had been in the vicinity. With a simple nod, all three of them were on their way over. A quick, hushed explanation followed, and Jason picked up the blonde by the back of his shirt. Tim stood in front of him with a disgusted look, but Dick stayed right at their side. Tim took a moment to think before making his decision.

"You, boy, have effectively put this girl into an uncomfortable position, and caused her bodily harm. We here at Wayne industries have certain policies. If you had bothered to pay any attention during the tour, or read the information packet you were given before you got here, you would be aware of this. As you clearly have no respect for our building, our policies, or your classmates, you will be removed from the premises.

Damian had never respected his brother more.

~~~~~

Marinette was horrified. But strangely, she was also relieved. Damian had taken care of the situation, and done so with as little fuss as possible while still making it very clear what had happened. No one could turn this around on her. Not Alya, not Lila, and not Madame Bustier. She was the victim. She didn't have to be painted as the bad guy. And by this evening, she wouldn't have to put up with them any time except for during class activities for the rest of the field trip.

Damian and Dick stayed right at her side. She didn't have to be at the center of attention all by herself. Contrary to popular belief, she hated having so much attention on her. As a child, she'd had panic attacks. She still did in times of extreme stress. She hadn't had one in years, and didn't plan to start again now. Many people didn't know it had ever been a problem for her, and that was how she liked it. Lila and Alya couldn't use it against her if they didn't know. She was fairly certain the only students who were aware of it were Juleka, Alix, Nino and Max. They had all gone to the same school since they were children. And while she was certain that they remembered, none of them would say anything about it. Especially since they were on her side in all this.

Madame Bustier stepped up with a slightly scandalized expression.

"Just who do you think you are sir? Unhand my student!"

The man holding him up just rolled his eyes and studiously ignored her. However, the one who spoke turned his sharp gaze to her. She cowered under his careful assessment.

"Ma'am, this boy obviously has no respect. So I apologize for the rough treatment, but we're not in the habit of letting people bully innocents."

Alya scoffed, and the man holding Adrien turned a glare her way. Lila looked around with a fake perplexed expression.

"What innocent do you mean? You can't be talking about Marinette. She's not innocent of anything. You should've seen some of the things she's done to me!"

The glaring man just narrowed his eyes further. He didn't say anything. It appeared the other stranger was going to do all the talking.

"Miss, what has . . . or has NOT transpired in the past is none of my concern. What IS my concern is when an unprovoked party disrespects my building, my guest, and puts their hands on someone who clearly did not want to be touched or even spoken to by them in that instance."

Alya scoffed again, shaking her head.

"You got it all wrong. Marinette likes the attention. She's had a crush on him for ages. She's just playing hard to get in front of her newest boy-toy. Aren't you Mari-slut."

Marinette clenched her teeth, saying nothing. She practically shook with barely concealed rage. But beneath the surface of that rage was hurt. She cared what this girl thought of her. Damian wanted to slit this girl's throat.

~~~~~

Jason Todd was about to rip these idiotic kids new assholes. Who were they to judge this girl so harshly? She had essentially just been assaulted. She was shaking and scared. Not only that, his father had done an extensive background search on her, along with every other student in the class before he had approved the field trip. She'd been through so much, he was surprised she was still sane. He was about to go off, but before he could blow his top, a girl with black and purple hair stood up. She walked over with seething fury etched into her every movement, and people jumped out of her way. When her hand made contact with the girl's face, the whole class stood in shock. The other girl's glasses flew off when her head swung to one side, and all was quiet for a moment. The girl with the purple hair shook, and when she opened her mouth, Jason's own thoughts spewed out in angry, enraged yelling.

"Who the hell do you think you are!? After everything Marinette has been through in the past year, how dare you treat her like this? You were best friends! She trusted you with everything she was, and you just left her! She was found bound, gagged and blindfolded in an empty warehouse you sociopathic bitch! She doesn't let anyone touch her! EVER! I guess you were too busy cosying up to that lying vulture next to you to notice, but anyone who gives a rat's ass about Marinette knows that she is the sweetest, most empathetic and modest person there is! And even without all of the extenuating circumstances, nobody deserves to be man handled like Adrien just tried to do to her! The next time I hear you so much as breathe wrong in her direction, I'll knock you teeth out of your mouth!"

The class sat in stunned silence. To his knowledge, she was one of the quiet ones. Barely said two words to anyone. But when she decided to speak her mind, she was a force to be reckoned with. Juleka Couffaine was a goddess of war. And Jason wanted to be her friend.

~~~~~ 

Marinette had been keeping Juleka from snapping for months, telling her none of what they said mattered. They both knew it did, but if Marinette could fake it, so could Juleka. It looked like her friend had finally snapped. She made a hand gesture, and six students broke away from the group to come and talk to her. One more sat in silence, ready to brawl if anyone slandered Marinette's good name anymore, but not ready to stand away from the crowd just yet. Some of Marinette's very best friends. Luka wasn't part of their class, but had he been there, that would have meant that all of her friends were here. He never would have let Damian or Jason get near Adrien. He'd have beat him to a pulp. With help from his girlfriend Kagami, who was, fortunately, also not in their class.

Juleka knelt in front of Marinette, right next to Damian. Her voice was quiet and gentle as she took the girl's hand with a careful touch.

"Hey Nettie-bug. I'm sorry, but I just couldn't hold all that in anymore. You don't deserve that. You know you don't deserve that. Alya is blind to the truth. She doesn't know anything about you. We're gonna keep her away from you."

She examined the marks on Marinette's wrists with sad eyes, and Damian immediately liked her. Another girl stepped forward and showed a weak smile. She took a seat next to her blue haired friend, and Marinette offered a smile back. Not the ray of sunshine that she'd had earlier in the day, but a fragile little upturn of her lips meant to reassure that she was alright. Even though she wasn't. And again, Damian wanted to slit this Alya girl's throat.

Three boys had come forward and had their backs facing Marinette. Max, Nino, Ivan and Kim weren't going to let anyone get close to their friend. They glared down the entire class, daring anyone to come close.

No one did. Except for the teacher.

"Juleka, I think you should apologize to Alya. Right this minute."

~~~~~

It was official. Dick hated this teacher.

First, she left one of her students alone in the most dangerous city in America. Then, she defended the honor of a student who had man handled a girl who obviously didn't want to be touched. And now, she demanded an apology from a girl who had done nothing but stand up for her friend. Dick was done playing this game with her, and stepped up. However, someone else beat him to it.

A voice he knew all too well spoke up from the doorway, surprising all four brothers. None the less, it made each of them gain a smug look. Sucked to be this teacher.

~~~~~

A man stepped out from the doorway, a rather displeased look on his face. He had seen everything. He'd been perplexed at seeing Damian with the class he'd brought here from France, and stopped to assess the situation. Everything that unraveled from there disgusted him. Especially the teacher. Dick had informed him of her gross negligence of one of her students. Specifically, the only reason he had allowed them to come here in the first place. Now, he was even more displeased with her character.

"Madame, I suggest you leave that girl alone. Right this second."

Turning to face the students, his expression was grim.

"For those of you that are unaware, my name is Bruce Wayne. And I am your field trip's benefactor. Meaning that while you are here, the safety of each of you is my responsibility. And while that encompasses physical safety, I am most concerned with the emotional safety of Miss Dupain-Cheng and her friends here."

Turning back to the teacher, he narrowed dark eyes filled with righteous fury.

"Madame Bustier, you will be escorted out of this building. From there, you will be taken to your hotel room where you will pack your things and be taken to the airport. A flight back to France will be awaiting you. You are being sent home on charges of gross negligence, nepotism, accessory to and perpetration of emotional abuse. Not to mention, your lack of character disgusts me. I would suggest you do not resist. As for Mister Agreste here, he will be confined to his hotel room for the rest of the day until we can figure out what to do with him. The rest of the class will continue their tour. At the end of which, Miss Dupain-Cheng and her friends will be escorted to Wayne Manor for dinner as an apology for this horrid excuse for a first day in Gotham. The rest of the students will continue to the hotel and be up in the morning for tomorrow's activity. Do I make myself clear?"

The students nodded, the teacher clenched her teeth an frowned, and the sons of Bruce Wayne went about their business.

Jason dropped Adrien, who was escorted out along with his teacher by two armed guards. Meanwhile, Jason himself walked out to consider what he wanted to talk to these kids about when they came for dinner. Tim huffed and returned to his laptop at a corner table. This whole mess had temporarily taken his mind off work. Now, he needed to finish up if he wanted to be on time getting home. Dick ushered most of the students out of the room, and they threw away their trash as they left. Meanwhile, Damian stayed with Marinette and her friends. Her eyes had begun to drip salt water, and her lips quivered. She sniffled, and the four boys came running, trying to get her to stop crying.

Bruce came over and stood in front of Marinette. She showed a watery smile, assuring her friends that she was all right. She saw him, and she stood. Wiping her eyes hastily, she held out a hand for him to shake.

"Mister Wayne, I can't thank you enough. I'm sorry we meet under these circumstances, but I'm honored to meet you anyways. And while it's gotten off to a rough start, I'd like to thank you again for allowing my class this opportunity."

Polite even to the point of self destruction. Selfless, even to the point of self harm. She was hurt by what had just happened, yes. But she wouldn't let it keep her from what she felt was appropriate and necessary. Bruce took her hand, and he pulled her into a hug. She stiffened, but returned the gesture, and he could feel her shaking. He spoke, and his words were just for her. Too quiet for anyone else to hear.

"Marinette, nothing else is going hurt you while you're here. I'm not going to allow it. Those men that just stepped up are not going to allow it. You're going to have a good trip. Your friends are going to have a good trip. And we are going to protect you."

Her response was whisper soft, too quiet for anyone else to catch. She sounded so broken.

"Thank you."

Bruce felt his heart break.


	2. The One Where Marinette Has A Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bruce is sneaky

Marinette didn't know what she had done to deserve such wonderful friends.

Alix and Juleka had stayed by her side the rest of the day. Neither had let Marinette out of their sight. The boys had effectively formed a perimiter, and the only ones allowed in or out were Juleka, Alix and Damian. They kept the rest of the class away, and while they could hear the malicious whispers of their classmates, none of them really cared. It was probably pretty interesting to see from the outside. Three girls who looked like a biker, a skater, and a goth (mind you, that was what they were, though which fell under what category depended on the day by this point) surrounded by five boys who looked like a protection detail (which was also an accurate description). Damian had taken point on the protection detail, which made the other boys feel that it was alright for him to go inside it too. He never stayed inside for very long. Long enough to check on Marinette, see if any of the girls needed anything and return to his post.

Marinette didn't know what she had done that was so good or noticeable as to get Damian involved, but he had scarcely left her all day. He'd been pulled aside by Mister Wayne once, but he'd stayed right by her side ever since. She wasn't sure if that was by choice or not, but she was grateful for it. She'd been nervous about this trip, but it seemed she had to be for an entirely different reason than she had originally thought. She had to keep any of her friends (Damian included) from going to prison.

~~~~~

The rest of the tour went by quickly, and soon everyone was headed for the hotel.

This is, everyone except for Marinette and her little group of friends. Lila didn't get it. She was loads more charming than that nobody. So why was Marinette the one who got special treatment? Why wasn't she the one with a guard detail? Why wasn't she the one leading around a cute american boy like a lovesick puppy? And why wasn't she invited to Wayne Manor for dinner? Marinette got all the boys, all the attention, and all the special privileges that Lila felt should have been hers. If she could have been the one to meet that boy, none of this would have happened! He would have been caught in her web and listening to her stories instead of seeing Adrien grab that ungrateful little peasant. No one would have bat an eye at a few bruises on that klutz, and she the teacher who enabled and made sure she remained in control (whether she knew it or not) wouldn't have been deported back to France on charges!

Why did everything bad have to happen to her?

~~~~~

Marinette was unsurprised to see her godfather open up the door when the car containing she and her friends pulled up in front of the Wayne Manor. She launcher herself out of the car and into the waiting arms of her second father without a second thought. Her classmates were a little confused, but after a quick explanation, decided to just roll with it. If Marinette would be safer here (and they knew she would), they didn't mind relinquishing guard duty to the Wayne family at night. At least they would be able to see her during the day. It turned out, Marinette would have been expected to stay at the manor even if the events of the day hadn't happened.

This news shocked Damian the most. He had spent so much time looking for any clue as to who the mystery guest might be, only to leave the house and bump right into her. In retrospect, he could see why it hadn't been discussed with him. If he had been told outright that they were housing a girl his age from another country, he would have immediately become suspicious of her. Not only had he had time to get to know her this way, but he hadn't done a deep dive into the internet to find out every little detail about her. It might have been creepy for her to meet someone off the street who knew her entire history.

What Juleka had said in the cafeteria back at Wayne Industries had shocked him. This ray of sunshine girl had been found bound, gagged and blindfolded in an otherwise empty warehouse a few weeks prior to requesting this field trip. He could definitely see why she might want a change of scenery, but something niggled at the back of his mind. A detail that he hadn't taken into account. She didn't like to be touch. And he could see why Juleka had been allowed. He could even see why he had been allowed. She trusted Juleka. For some strange reason, she trusted him. Likely because he'd decked the guy who had tried to grab her. But why had she let him touch her in the first place? She had tensed when Damian had gone to check her bruises, but not nearly as much as when that blonde had been near her. She usually just looked resigned when people tried to touch her. But he had scared her. He had disgusted her.

And that was when it hit him. That blonde was her abductor.

Now he needed proof.

~~~~~

Bruce had requested Marinette's things be retrieved from the hotel by a guard. He didn't want her going back there. Not when that boy was those bullies were there. Not with the look in her eyes when they were near. So, to prevent her from going back there just to retrieve her belongings, he had sent someone else. She had only packed one suitcase and a backpack, and Bruce suspected she hadn't had much else to bring. He'd done a little research into her home life. Her parents loved her, but they were struggling. They owned a bakery, and while it was fairly popular, most of the income was spent on the rent, ingredients and their daughter's school tuition. They weren't in poverty, but they couldn't exactly afford to live luxuriously.

From the looks of things, they were good people. Her mother was from Singapore, but had gone to France to marry a man she'd fallen in love with. He had been a baker's boy, and with a bit of help from his mother, a loan from the bank and lot of hard work, they had made it work. From the time Marinette was born, things had become increasingly harder on her parents, but they loved their daughter. She wanted for nothing, even when her parents had to scramble to achieve it. He suspected she knew. She helped out in the bakery so they wouldn't have to hire extra help, she got good grades and stayed out of trouble so they didn't feel the need to worry about her, and she funded her own hobby from commissions made by famous people she had met entirely by chance.

Marinette, as Bruce understood it, was an up and coming designer. He had seen some of her work, and had to appreciate her talent. After the incident today, he had contacted her parents. From what he gathered, they hadn't even known she'd been being bullied. He had pulled up several instances of it in the school's records. Records, he might had, that had apparently been willfully ignored. He was already conducting an investigation into this school. Both on his own and in partnership with the french government. But the students that were here didn't need to know that. They had already had quite enough bad news dropped into their laps on this trip.

Bruce had sent copies of the instances where Marinette was bullied, video footage where she had been framed, and then sent the video of that afternoon. Her parents deserved to know what was going on. They were shocked at the evidence, and had been called in when she had been framed. That the school had been in possession of this footage the whole time was a slap in the fact to them. Bruce knew that they loved their daughter, but they were not equipped to protect and provide for her. And the school system was not willing to do it for them, as they should. It was then that Bruce made his decision.

He had called her parents on a video chat, and sat at his desk computer with his hands folded in front of his frowning mouth.

"Sir, Madame, I have a proposal for you regarding your daughter."

They looked at each other, a bit confused, but nodded for him to continue.

"As I understand, she has been treated rather cruelly. The system has failed her. She is a bright young woman, and I believe that she could do amazing things if she were allowed to remain in a productive, safe environment. It has come to my attention that my good friend Alfred is listed as one of her legal guardians. As such, I would like your permission to offer your daughter the opportunity to stay here when the rest of her class returns to Paris. I am prepared to assist you in any way I can, as well as send you a monthly sum to help you keep your bills paid. Your daughter would be enrolled in Gotham Academy under the finest teachers in the world with a curriculum suited to her talents. The school is in my possession, and I will send a guard with her whenever she leaves the house. She would be kept exceptionally safe, well cared for, and allowed to flourish in her chosen field. However, the decision would, naturally, be left up to her as to whether she wanted to remain here or return home."

Sitting back in his chair, he watched the pair with kind eyes. He could see their uncertainty.

"I am aware that she is your only child. As such, I know that you want the best for her. And while I'm not saying that you can't give her that, obviously, the school system and her life as it presently is cannot. I don't want to take your child from you. She could come home whenever she liked, you could talk to her, see her, and she would still be your daughter. I'm just asking that you let her choose what she thinks is best for her. Who knows her better than she does?"

The parents were silent for a moment, before the mother spoke. Sabine Dupain-Cheng was a small woman, but not easily overlooked. She was lovely, and from what he could tell, the woman was fierce. When she opened her mouth, she commanded respect. He could see where her daughter had learned it.

"Mister Wayne, we are well aware that with the evidence you've gathered, you could take us to court. You could take our daughter from us legally. And since one of her guardians lives with you, it would all be perfectly legitimate. You asking us this is a kindness on your part that many people in your position would not have shown. We were never aware that Marinette was treated like this. We would have done something. At least tried. You sir, are showing genuine care for a young woman you barely know. It hasn't escaped us that our daughter is talented. As you likely know, we do occasionally struggle, but we take care of our little girl. You're better equipped to give her what she deserves. And we trust that Alfred would take good care of her. As would you. If Marinette feels that it would be better for her to stay in Gotham, then we would be honored if you would give her the opportunity to thrive in America."

Bruce was touch by their faith in him, and it brought a tear to his eye for the first time in a very long while. For these people, and for their daughter, he would move heaven and Earth.

"If she agrees, I will do that and more."

The and more was a promise. He would not let their family fall apart.

~~~~~

By the time Bruce had ended his call with Marinette's parents, he could smell food. At the end of the hallway leading from his office to the main area of the first floor, he was met by Alfred. He had been in there for quite a while, and the children had all been called. His children, at least. As per his request, his children were called down first so they could be properly introduced to their guest and her friends. Moving to sit in the living room, his children sitting about in quiet conversation or fidgeting nervously. He took a seat in his favorite recliner, a large antique chair that resembled a throne, with all the cushy softness of his bed upstairs.

The sound of footsteps was soon heard, and Alfred led the group in. The girls had all changed, dress in various colored sundresses with nicely tailored jackets and varying footwear. He suspected the blue haired designer had packed all three outfits. Marinette nodded her head, hair still up in its ponytail with a red headband nestled in navy locks. It matched her dress, save for the black polka dots present on the garment. She had donned her leather jacket from earlier in the day, and a pair of ankle length suede boots with three inch heels. Even the little purse slung over her shoulder was a perfect compliment, red and black just like her dress. Damian's jaw all but dropped. Bruce could practically see the hormones rolling off his son, and made a mental note to ask when he could expect grandchildren.

Juleka's dress was like her hair, fading from black to purple in a gradual ombre style. She wore a black cardigan, blowing at a particular strand of hair, which Bruce gathered was a nervous tic rather than an actual effort to remove it from her line of sight. She wore sneakers, but they were a perfect match to her dress, and the laced were dyed black. She didn't have a headband on, but she didn't really need one. Her hands were covered with fingerless leather gloves, and she fidgeted with them endlessly.

Alix had fought tooth and nail- or so he gathered. She didn't look very happy with her outfit, tugging at the long sleeves. She didn't seem to mind it too much though, as he caught her smiling at the garment once or twice. Her dress mimicked Juleka's with an ombre style, from black to green. It was perfectly fitting, and flared out at the waist so as not to restrict her movement. She wore pink and black checkered tennis shoes with neon green laces, and carried a set of black headphones with green skull on them around her neck. A black jacket hung from her shoulders, her cell phone tucked into one pocket, and her hair pulled up into a messy pink bun. All in all, he thought they looked lovely.

While the boys remained in their outfits from the museum, he could tell they had made and honest effort to clean themselves up appropriately. They looked more put together, neater, and altogether more suitable. Bruce stood from his seat, holding out his hands.

"Good evening everyone. My deepest apologies, but my daughters are spending some time with . . . their aunts, so to speak. They will return tomorrow, but they will miss dinner tonight. All things considered, while your entire class likely will not, I'm sure you'll meet them. It's come to my attention that you've met my sons already, but I'm going to introduce them to you anyways. It's proper etiquette. Aside from that, I wouldn't really classify what happened as a proper meeting. As such, I'd like you to meet my boys. Richard Grayson is the oldest, followed by Timothy Drake, Jason Todd, and my natural son, Damian Wayne. As you already know, I am Bruce Wayne, and the man who came to retrieve you is my butler, Sir Alfred Pennyworth, godfather to the lovely Miss Dupain-Cheng. Speaking of which, I would like to have a word with you after dinner if you wouldn't mind."

Marinette nodded, bowing her head graciously as he had known she would, before she stepped up.

"Thank you for welcoming us into your home. I wouldn't really call this afternoon a proper meeting either, so please allow me to introduce my friends. Juleka Couffaine, Alix Kubdel, Max Kante, Ivan Bruel and Kim Le Chien. We're honored to be properly introduced, and look forward to a pleasant evening."

Bruce thought she looked quite a lot like her mother.

~~~~~

Dinner was a grand time, and in no time at all it was clear why Marinette had chosen these people to surround herself with. And why they chose to follow her. Marinette was what one might call damaged. It wasn't what any of the Wayne family would call her, but some people would. She'd been through a lot, and while it had changed her perception of the world, that didn't seem to be an entirely bad thing. She was always a little suspicious, and that hadn't changed, but she'd learned to trust her instincts. Not to mentions, she'd been more mousy before she'd been bullied. She had learned to stand up for herself when it was necessary. Damian suspected it was more than that, but he wasn't going to say that right this moment. After all, she'd only just met him. And while he knew she trusted him to an extent, he didn't feel he'd earned it yet.

"So Marinette, I hear you're a designer. Any commissions yet?"

That bit of information he'd picked up from Nino. Apparently, it was her favorite thing to do. If she was half as good at designing as she was as charming his family, she was fantastic. Damian had never seen his family come to someone's defense so quickly. Granted, he had been the first, but that didn't make it any less interesting. Even Tim had come to her aid. He seemed to like her too. But that couldn't be right, because to his knowledge Tim didn't overly like anyone. Hell, he was pretty sure the rest of them were just tolerated.

"Actually, yes. I've been commissioned by both Clara Nightingale and Jagged Stone several time. Not to mention, a new band called Kitty Section that Juleka and Ivan are part of. They're amazing. I'm very lucky to get to work with so many talented people.

Jason spoke up, surprising a few people. He hadn't really said much. Mostly he'd listened with this odd look on his face. It looked like a smile. But that couldn't be right either. When did Jason ever smile?

"Speaking of Juleka, that was pretty kickass, what you did for Marinette today. It's nice to know there are people in Paris that don't tolerate those who like to pick on people they view as weaker than themselves. Even if that person isn't weak. But personally, I would've gone for a punch to the gut."

The goth looked at him for a moment, and then laughed. Actual laughter. From Juleka! She didn't do it often, but when she did, it was a lovely sound. It brought smiles to her friends, and to Jason too. He was glad to be able to make her laugh. It had been his intention, but some people thought his humor was a bit too crass. Apparently, not Juleka.

"I wanted her to hear what I had to say. If I had punched her in the gut, she would've went down. Make no mistake about that. And based on how I was feeling, she may not have gotten back up for a while."

Well, it looked like Damian wouldn't be the only one Bruce had to keep an eye on.

~~~~~

The rest of the meal went well, and Marinette's friends were offered rooms for the night. Alfred would find them suitable clothes for the next day. After so much drama had occurred on their first day in the city, Bruce felt like they at least deserved to spend the night in comfortable beds. The ones in his home would be much better than what a hotel could offer. Even the one he'd put them up in. Everything was good quality, but his home was luxury. And for one night at least, they should experience that.

Bruce was sitting in his study again when a knock sounded.

"Enter."

He finished up the document he was reading on his computer, removing reading glasses as the lady of the evening stepped in. Still dress in her clothes from dinner, she peered around with a hesitant look.

"You wanted to see me Mister Wayne?"

He gestured for her to come forward, setting his glasses down and offering what he hoped was a reassuring smile. Though, he severely doubted. Bruce was a bit out of practice when it came to smiles.

"Yes, that I did. Please close the door. I would prefer it if the boys weren't able to eavesdrop, and I don't want to get anyone's hopes up in case you decline. I have something of great importance to discuss with you. You don't have to decide right away, but there is an opportunity I would like you to consider."

Marinette didn't know what this 'opportunity' might be, but she had a good feeling about it. A very good feeling indeed.

"I'd be very interested in hearing what you have to say."

Closing the door, she moved to one of the chairs facing the desk and took a seat. Momentarily, she was distracted. How was everything in this house so comfortable? It had to be magic of some sort. No house could be this comfortable. Was it even legal.

"Miss Dupain-Cheng, it has come to my attention that you haven't been treated the best since you entered high school. And while the majority of that is the fault of the students, the school system has failed you. I happen to know for a fact that you have been framed several times by a Miss Lila Rossi for things that you did not do. Not to mention, the school has a fully functioning camera system. They know that Lila doesn't tell the truth. But it has yet to be address and, I believe, is being purposely ignored."

The information was a shock to her system. The thought had occured to her before, but to hear it so blatantly laid out was a bit overwhelming. Bruce continued, keeping a close eye on her reactions.

"In addition, I am also aware that they charge your parents a substantial amount for tuition. This is both morally wrong and illegal. I have spoken with your parents about this matter, and will be putting into action an investigation into Francois Dupont High School. With the blessing of your parents, I would like to offer you a proposition. This field trip will last until roughly the end of the summer. Somewhere thereabouts. You will have plenty of time to decide. But I have done some research. Alfred is listed as one of your legal guardians. I would like to offer you the opportunity to stay here in Gotham after the summer ends under his official guardianship. You would attend Gotham Academy, and be allowed to study fashion and whatever else you chose. You could fly to see your parents on holidays, or I could fly them here. You would be allowed to call, video chat and otherwise contact them whenever you wish. After your graduation, if you so chose, you would be offered a job with Wayne Industries, whether in America or in a branch that is currently being established in France, or you would be permitted an interview with any of my contacts and business partners. It has been discussed by myself and your parents, and if you agree, your transfer will be put in immediately."

Marinette stared at him for a good five seconds, swayed a little, and fell right out of her chair.

'Well shit, great job Bruce. You made the girl faint.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catch me subtly inserting ships within the next few chapters. See if you can catch which ones are shown when!
> 
> GOTTA CATCH 'EM ALL!
> 
> Also, platonic ships are so much fun. Juleka and Jason are dangerous XD


	3. The One Where Alix Thinks It's Funny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila's little nickname for Damian sets the girls off.
> 
> Alfred has many secrets.

The morning had started out a bit strangely. For one, Marinette couldn't remember going to bed. And while that was alarming, she had to remind herself that she was safe in bed in the Wayne Manor. She had brought the girls here to change before dinner the night before. This was her room. It took Marinette another few moments to remember that Alix and Juleka had stayed the night to make sure she was alright. The boys had gone back to the hotel, escorted by Jason, who was charged with keeping an eye on the class and relieving the guards who had been sent to make sure everyone was behaving. Juleka was curled up at the bottom of the bed like a cat, wrapped in a big, fluffy blanket. Somehow, Alix had wound up on the plushly carpeted floor, sprawled haphazardly with a blanket of her own half off her- likely kicked away during the night.

A little flash of red showed up in Marinette's peripheral vision as she looked around, and Tikki peeked out at her from inside the night stand drawer. Gesturing for Marinette to stay quiet, Tikki ducked back inside the drawer just as the girls began to stir. A relieved sigh leaving the baker's daughter as she was assured that her kwami was safe, she stretched her arms over her head with a soft yawn. Gotham was a chilly city, but the Manor was always kept warm. Fires burned in the living room and library when it was especially brisk, and the warmth made Marinette want to just fall back into the bed and stay there.

Of course, she couldn't do that. No matter how much she wanted to. Checking her alarm clock, they'd awoken about twenty minutes prior to it ringing. Honestly, it felt nice to beat the alarm for once. Pushing the blankets off to one side, Marinette stood up and began her morning stretches. When Lila had returned to school, it was a necessary added step to her morning routine. She would wake up anxious for what new torture the day had in store, and the stretching would help her remain calm. Even if she had been being bullied, Marinette had refused to wallow in self pity. Instead, she would do her stretches, get ready for the day at a leisurely pace, and go out feeling ready to face the world.

This morning, it felt a little different. No one had ever seen her do these before, and her friends watched her with sad eyes, catching on rather quickly. Mari finished up, walking over to her suitcase with a soft huff. It wasn't their fault she had started doing the stretches. They knew as much. But it didn't make it any easier to watch her calm herself for a day that promised to be terrible if Lila had anything to say about it. Which, hopefully, she didn't. Unlikely, but at least they could hope.

~~~~~

Jason was fed up with these kids.

All they ever talked about was Lila. They hung on her every word, waiting on her like she was a queen. Jason was aware that she was a pathological liar. He didn't listen to a word from her lying lips. Marinette and her friends would be joining soon. The boys from her little group were already sitting down at the breakfast buffet. The hotel was showing the utmost hospitality, and the boys sat at a little table to themselves. With the four of them, they didn't have to worry about anyone else deciding to sit there. There were no more seats. So for the moment, he didn't have to worry about them. Lila held court at one of the larger tables, and Jason's ears perked up at a familiar name.

Maybe this day would be interesting after all.

~~~~~

This particular day, the class was scheduled to go to a botanical garden owned by Wayne Industries. It was a place to grow medicinal herbs that only grew in certain climates and conditions. These herbs were then used to cure serious ailments, made into remedies that could be sent to third world countries or stockpiled for times of war. The third option was not something that Bruce concerned himself with. However, he was concerned with seeing just how this class interacted. He had brought Alfred and Dick along with him to watch them from the surveillance area.

The entire garden was watched by cameras, and skilled professionals to make sure the plants were always getting optimal care. No one was allowed to touch these rare specimens except for the scientists that were hired to care for them. Most were kept behind glass walls, carefully on display but unable to be tampered with. Though, there were a few sections of the building that were for other purposes. The glass walled plants made up about three fourths of the exhibits, but the building was huge. Roughly the size of a football stadium, the outer areas were fashioned into what equated to an indoor jungle. The class was told to wear breathable clothes, or bring a spare set.

At the entrance to the botanical garden, there were tablets. Small models designed for activities inside. Whether that was a scavenger hunt, a lively game of hide and seek, or a fifteen minute presentation on why it was important to stop deforestation. Marinette, Alix and Juleka met their class inside, and immediately wished they hadn't. They had taken the time to bring their normal clothes in backpacks and dress in shorts and various band t-shirts for this particular activity. When they entered, Lila was rambling about how hot it was, and how lightheaded the heat was making her. Alix snorted, and Alya immediately turned a venomous glare her way.

"What's so funny? Can't you see Lila is having a real problem here? If it's so hilarious, why don't you switch clothes with her and see how funny it is when it's you?" As usual, the girl had taken the first opportunity to lose her temper. It was in no way unusual, but it rubbed Jason the wrong way. He rolled his eyes in the background. When Marinette and Juleka looked at him, he held two fingers up to his head and stuck his tongue out, crossing his eyes. They giggled, and his mood was immediately lifted. Sighing softly, he moved toward the class and gestured them aside.

"Miss Rossi was informed several times that it would be humid in this building. Perhaps if she listened more and spoke less, she wouldn't be having this problem. Notice, Miss Cesaire, that everyone else dressed appropriately. Not only was your little tantrum uncalled for, it was entirely baseless. If Miss Rossi is having problems now, perhaps she will learn from them. No one ever learns from their mistakes if you coddle them. Give her a bottle of water and let her sweat it out."

Walking through the rest of the class, he stopped in front of Alix with a mock stern expression. He was having trouble keeping it up with the grin that tried to spread across his face. He really wanted to tell her what he'd overheard, but he didn't want to spoil it. It would be way more fun if they heard it right from the horse's mouth. "Miss Kubdel, I understand why this might be entertaining, but please try to keep such outbursts to yourself . . . or not."

The last part was quieter, and he wiggled his brows playfully. She slapped a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing, nodding with as much seriousness as she could muster before turning to her friends. Well, Bruce had certainly chosen a good caretaker for them. He wouldn't let anyone get away with very much. Even if he was a little biased. But what harm could it do to have a teacher who was on their side for once?

~~~~~

Lila was getting sick of this temporary guardian situation. With just a few words, her classmates stopped doing her bidding. They followed like mindless sheep. She had even seen a few nodding and actually considering his words! Of course she had known it would be hot, but knowing Mari-brat, she would bring a spare pair of clothes. Lila hadn't expected her to change before coming in, and had thought that if she made a big enough scene before Marinette got there, she could demand that the girl turn over her cooler clothes to Lila and make Marinette suffer. She glared after their 'guardian' for a moment before turning back to the mindless herd.

Pasting on a sugary sweet smile, she accepted a bottle of water from Mylene. She would have to find another way to make that brat miserable today. Though, that might be more difficult with the amount of sweating she was doing. However, she was distracted from that fact by Alya.

"Ignore them girl. Tell us more about your date last night! What was he like?"

A cheshire grin slid across her lips. Perhaps she could keep her hold on the class after all.

~~~~~

Marinette was strolling through the indoor rain forest, Alix and Juleka not far behind. A hand was set on her shoulder, and she jumped, startled. Turning to the owner of that hand, she relaxed slightly. Emerald green eyes looked back at her, so unlike that sickly green that haunted her dreams. A soft sigh left her, and she arched a navy brow. She was unused to physical contact anymore. She didn't hate it, but she wouldn't initiate it herself.

"What is it?"

She noticed the slight crease to his brow, that little tug at the left side of his mouth that said he wanted to frown. She was sure that if he were to part his lips, she would see that his teeth were clenched. A slight pout tugged her lower lip out, and she found herself slightly worried.

" . . . I don't hit ladies, but that Lila girl is making it severely tempting."

Marinette tilted her head to one side. She wondered briefly what had him so riled up. That was when she heard the laughing.

~~~~~

Alix already knew that Lila was a name dropper. It wasn't new information. She'd tried to name drop several people that Marinette knew. More than once. But this absolutely had to take the cake. Alix was trying her very best to hold in her laughter. That was made especially difficult by the sniggering Jason to her left, and smirking Juleka to her right.

"Just wait, it gets better."

Jason could barely speak. He was trying to be quiet so Alix could hear, but it was all just so funny! He took a moment to take a deep breath, but couldn't hold it in anymore when Lila resumed speaking.

"- my date last night. He was such a gentlemen! He even ditched that stupid dinner for it. My damibear is such a sweetie, isn't he?"

Alix and Jason promptly lost it, falling to the floor in a heap of limbs and eyes full of tears from laughing so hard. Even before they'd calmed down, Alya had made her way over and stood over them to ask what was so funny. It didn't intimidate them as she'd hoped. They just kept laughing, until Alix was able to calm enough to speak. Wiping a tear from her eye and looking back to where Juleka sat with Jason to make sure he didn't stop breathing after that.

"Oh jeez- you guys slay me! I happen to know for a fact that Damian was there for the dinner. And that he wouldn't give Lila the time of day even if they were to actually meet face to face. Not to mention-" she took a second to snicker, trying not to escalate to full blown laughter again. "THAT NICKNAME! THAT"S PRICELESS! WAIT TILL HE HEARS IT!"

She was unable to hold it together anymore, and that set off Jason too, and soon they were both laughing like hyenas. Juleka sat by them, rolling her eyes, though she couldn't help the soft laughter that left her as well.

Another voice spoke up, and the goth looked over to find her blue haired friend. Following closely, she could see a fuming Wayne heir, though he softened every time he looked at Marinette.

"Honestly, I can't leave you guys alone for two minutes! What are you doing on the floor?"

Jason, who was still figuring out how to breathe after that spectacular waste of the Rossi girl's time, showed a devious grin.

"Mari.~ I think you'll want to hear this one. It's hysterical!"

Alix sat up and grinned, wiggling her brows.

"It's about your special friend.~ And he's never living this down!"

Bright pink colored Marinette's cheeks, and she huffed softly. Turning a cold gaze to the rest of her class, she arched a brow. She didn't need to voice her question at this point. It was pretty obvious what she wanted to know. Lila spoke up in her fake sweet voice, and Marinette wanted to run her nails down a chalk board to drown out the sound.

"I was just telling everyone about my date last night with my long time boyfriend. You may have heard of him at your little dinner last night. Damian Wayne? He's just the sweetest! My damibear was such a gentlemen last night."

Marinette was stone faced for a moment, before she cracked a devilish grin.

" . . . Damibear?"

Damian just grunted. Crossing his arms over his chest, he rolled his eyes.

"Now do you get it?"

Marinette just swatted his arm, giggling at his predicament. Unaware of the rest of the class staring, her giggles soon turned to full on laughter, and she was leaned over and clutching her stomach. Even Damian couldn't be bitter when faced with her laughter. He cracked a grin, and Jason stepped up beside him, slapping his back.

"Now might be a good time to introduce this guy. Class, I'd like you to meet my little brother, Damian Wayne. Who, by the way, doesn't really take well to nicknames. But thanks for the blackmail material Miss Rossi. Invaluable."

And that set off Alix and Juleka. Marinette could hardly breathe.

In Marinette's purse, neither could Tikki.

~~~~~

For the rest of the day, Lila cried to the class about how Marinette was trying to steal her 'Damibear' from her. When informed that they weren't dating, and were just good friends, she had looked hopefully at Damian, who had promptly shut that right down. She had loudly proclaimed that she wasn't giving up on their 'relationship' and sauntered off like she was determined to stick to her guns. Though, Marinette very much doubted that she would ever be able to even talk to Damian without him immediately shutting her down now. He very obviously didn't like her.

Especially now that Alix had him saved in her phone as 'Damibear'.

~~~~~

The class didn't stay inside the botanical garden for the whole day. The students took turns going into the bathrooms to change into their warmer clothes before heading out and waiting with Jason. Damian avoided Lila like the plague, surrounded by Marinette and her friends. The blue haired girl stuck close to his side, aware that Lila made him uncomfortable. Alix was glued to his other side, and Juleka and Jason walked up front. Nino and Kim had found their way over at some point, and kept him covered from the back. They talked about trivial things, occasionally spending a bit of time on a more serious topic. Alya and Lila had tried to talk themselves in a few times, and had been sent away at every turn. Alix and Marinette would start giggling about halfway through each confrontation, and it kept everyone in good spirits.

Lunch was a fairly tame affair, and they had a good time to boot. Damian found himself more and more interested in Marinette's designing. She seemed genuinely passionate about it. She even offered to make him something. He didn't want to trouble her, but she insisted. So eventually, he just agreed and told her he was looking forward to seeing what she designed for him.

Perhaps he could convince her to take payment for it.

As though she could read his mind, she informed him that she wouldn't accept payment.

Challenge: Accepted.

~~~~~

Alfred had never seen Damian and Jason in such good spirits. They walked in with smiles, chuckling and enjoying themselves with the group. Marinette had brought the girls with her again, and two of the boys. Kim, who had been introduced the night before, and a young man named Nino Lahiffe. He had declined the invitation to dinner the night before, and was thoroughly impressed with the manor. He gawked for quite a while, making comments here and there. Something about him felt oddly familiar, though he couldn't put his finger on it. It occurred to him that perhaps Marinette had sent a picture with her friends, but that didn't seem right. He only ever remembered seeing her with groups of girls. Less as time went on, but Juleka and Alix remained a steady constant. They seemed confident in their choice of friends, and had apparently all gone to school together almost their entire lives.

It was about time for dinner when Nino and Kim left, leaving only the girls, Jason and Damian. Dick and Tim had taken off for 'business', and that just left Bruce to join two of his sons and three giggly teenage girls. He couldn't say he didn't understand. Alix kept calling Damian that ridiculous nickname, and he had taken to calling her Hobbit. It was an interesting dynamic to say the least. Bruce couldn't remember ever seeing Damian this animated with children his own age. Not even Jon Kent had this effect on him. Perhaps he would be jealous of these new friends that had come out of seemingly nowhere. Most of whom would be returning there at the end of the summer.

Marinette's phone went off about halfway through dinner. She had covertly checked her phone, given one look to her friends, and promptly excused herself.

Alfred could swear he had seen a little red paw slip out of her purse to pat her hand. Briefly, his mind flashed back to the bracelet around Nino's wrist. A pale green in the shape of a turtle shell. And suddenly, he knew why Nino seemed familliar. And why he knew instinctively that they could handle themselves.

As a more experienced user of their craft, he could feel it. Could feel the presence of the small being that carried the powers of gods.

After all, an experienced miraculous holder could always recognize another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG GUYS! This fic is so much fun to write, and I love all of you! Thank you so much for reading, leaving kudos, and especially for your comments! I got quite a few on the last chapter and they were all very kind. Thank you so much for that, and for your encouragement! That being said, if you feel anything is stretching things a bit too far or could be done better, please feet free to let me know. Constructive criticism is always welcome!
> 
> And what do you guys thing of babysitter Jason? XD
> 
> P.S. Alix is amazing, and I love her.
> 
> VIVA LA DAMINETTE!


	4. Alfred and Duusu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we get a flashback!

The sky was a clear blue, and a man in his early twenties was sitting at a little table outside a family owned bakery. He could associate with the other patrons, but he was having trouble adjusting. He could hardly stand the human interaction. Even seeing those around him was a difficult situation. But then, this man had stood among the bodies of his fallen friends. The enemy had been defeated, yes. But at what cost? He knew that the war needed to be won. He had known that the french deserved to be free just as much as the rest of the world. And if they didn't make it so, who would? But he had lost so many friends.

Even his beloved kwami.

After the fighting was all done, Alfred Pennyworth was knighted. As soon as he could stand, that is. He had gotten this honor for his service to his country. Technically, he was given the Queen's Award for Voluntary Service, but she had called him Sir Alfred and it stuck. After that, he had been sent to Paris to rest and recuperate. Except, how did one recover when everything they knew and believed had been fundamentally changed forever? If he could do that, things would be so much easier. But even if he could have forgotten the war and everything that had happened, he wouldn't have.

The beginning of the war had been so simple. Point your gun at anything that moved and wasn't dressed in your same uniform and kill it. Life is precious, but when people threaten other human lives, sometimes they need to be dealt with in order to preserve the freedom of others. He understood this concept. He knew that he couldn't allow the taking of basic human freedoms from others. It wouldn't have effected him personally, but he needed to do something. Just because he wasn't personally effected, didn't mean he wasn't responsible for helping others. What kind of a man would he be if he just let the injustice continue?

For this idealism, he was rewarded. A peacock brooch that the officials called a miraculous. When he put it on, a small blue creature resembling a peacock pixie with deep blue and purple feathers would appear. Her name was Duusu, and she was a kwami. She granted him power he never would have imagined. He worked alongside a woman from another unit who wore a butterfly brooch. Together, they led special operations. They created heroes and champions. With their help, people didn't have to depend wholly on others to fight their battles. Alfred's champions were mostly inclined to protect children. His feathers turned ordinary objects into champions to protect the people. While they could cause damage to their surroundings, they were mostly inclined to protect children and the injured.

The butterfly miraculous holder turned ordinary people into heroes with incredible powers. She gave them what they needed, and they solved problems and conflicts bigger than themselves. The work was rewarding. Alfred and his fellow holder often fought alongside their heroes and champions, giving subtle guidance and making sure they kept to the right paths. They were powerful, yes. But human emotion was also a strong power. It would corrupt their beautiful gifts if they let it. So it was necessary to help their chosen people to remember just why they had these powers in the first place.

These operations often lasted for several weeks. During this time, Alfred got to know Duusu. A free spirit, and the kwami of emotion. She was inclined to mood swings, but she was very understanding. Often, she knew how he felt before he did. She nudged him carefully toward the right answer, always letting him figure things out for himself. But she was always there when he needed her. She was always close. When he was in civilian form, she hid herself in one of his pockets and whispered encouragement. When he was wounded, she stayed hidden until he was alone and tried to cheer him up. She was always with him . . . until she wasn't.

When Alfred had awoken after the disaster that was Operation Overlord finally ended, he had stood on the battlefield surrounded by the bodies of friends and enemies alike. In his memories, the sky was black with ash and dirt stirred into the air by the conflict. By humans, who he was convinced would eventually destroy each other. He just hoped he wasn't around for it. He had woken in the hospital with his brooch missing. He'd questioned everyone he knew. Some people he didn't. Government officials, doctors, nurses, anyone who had been even remotely close to his room while he was unconscious. He could remember snapping at his commanding officer, wincing at the sound of his own voice in his mind.

"She may just be some magical tool to you! Something for you to lend out and take away as you think is necessary! But Duusu is my friend! My best friend! She's the only thing that's kept me sane- I need her! You have to help me find her! I need her!"

He could admit to himself that maybe he'd been a little irrational. He had let his emotions cloud his judgement. Mentally, he chided himself. Duusu had warned him about that. She'd told him so many times.

"Alfred, your emotions are powerful. That's a good thing when you have my Miraculous. You're my chosen for that exact reason. But you can't let your emotions dictate your actions. They can be a motivator to do the right thing, whether it's right for everyone or just you. But you can't let them control you. You must always keep control. Others won't like it as much as I do. I know it's a good thing. You've got such a big heart. I love that about you. But be careful with it. Not everything your heart tells you will be the best solution."

He remembered the look on her face as she'd said it. He knew she cared for him. She was special to him. Would always hold a special place in his heart. Inwardly, he made a vow to find her. No matter what. A light tap on the table in front of him pulled him from his thoughts, and he looked up with a bewildered expression. It took him a moment to place the couple he saw before him. They owned the bakery. A man with thick brown hair an his wife. She had the most piercing blue eyes, and he could swear they could see right through him. She looked at him with so much sympathy.

He didn't know it yet, but they would play an important part in his life.

~~~~~

A soft cough caught Alfred's attention, and he turned to his nephew with a bemused look. The boy was only seven, and he had a high fever. Rolland and Gina Dupain had taken him into their lives so willingly when he'd come back from war. They had slowly helped him to open up. And while he knew that he would always want to find Duusu, it was no longer his sole purpose in life. He could think about other things. And while he didn't have any inclination to settle down and start a family, he was more than happy to be a part of theirs. The couple had taken him as a brother, and that effectively made their son Tom his nephew. He had been back in England when Tom was born, contemplating a move to America. He'd been friends with the family for almost thirty years. He'd wandered the world aimlessly for about ten years searching for any small clue about where his dear friend could be before they had found him.

It was January of 1983, and Alfred was worried for Tom. The boy's fever was already at 101.4. He was worried what could happen if it got any higher. The last thing he wanted was for Gina and Rolland to lose a child. They had spend so long trying for a child with so little success. They were a bit younger than he, but he knew that they were getting up in years as much as he was. He didn't know if they could bare that kind of heartache. He knew he wouldn't be able to. And if he could have taken it away from his dear sweet nephew, he would have. Sadly, all he could do for now was keep a cool rag on his forehead, make sure that he stayed under the blankets, and get him to eat as much as he could while the boy's parents searched for a good doctor who could prescribe medicine to help. Hopefully, they would find one soon. He didn't know how much longer Tom could hold on.

~~~~~

July of 1997 was a joyous affair! Tom and the woman he'd fallen in love with were finally getting married! Alfred was happy for them, and traveled all the way from America to witness the wedding. Sabine was a petite woman in stature, but she carried herself as though she were the tallest woman in the room. Her presence demanded attention and a certain level of respect. She could stun a room just by walking in, and midnight hair so deep it shone blue under the chapel lights was gathered behind her head in a beautiful updo. A beautiful blue peacock pin he'd commissioned as a gift to the happy couple held her veil in place. He had told Tom so many stories as a boy about his magical little friend that he had nearly cried at the significance.

At six foot two and with a barrel chest and arms the size of tree trunks, Tom stood proudly at the altar. The brightest grin adorned his features, and Alfred couldn't help but be pulled into the beauty and love that surrounded him. They were such a beautiful couple. He could only hope they would always look at each other the way they were now. Like nothing else existed for them but the person they were about to commit to. Like sharing their lives was the world's greatest adventure and they couldn't wait to get started. He would give anything to see them remain so enamored with each other. They were so young, but he had faith. What was it his kwami had always told him?

"Love knows no age. If it is true, it will never be broken. Change is inevitable, but real love is worth fighting for. And it will fight for you too."

He was certain that this was real.

~~~~~

Tom and Sabine had been together for several years. They had loved, grown, and loved some more. And though there had been hardships, Alfred had never seen a pair so radiantly and obviously in love. And despite the fact that Regina had wanted to travel and see the world and it had taken her away from her husband, he knew that Tom had learned what real love looked like from his parents. Where else would he have learned to give of himself so selflessly? Certainly not from his uncle, who was still mostly closed off even despite so many years.

He knew that Bruce could take care of himself at this point. After all he was a grown man. Or at least, a very mature young man in a grown man's body. He was thirty-one and such an independent spirit. Running a business mostly all on his own was no small feat. He had taken care of the man since he was a young boy, and the tragic accident regarding Bruce's parents had occured. By this point, he could be practically considered a father to the man. And while Alfred was by no means a replacement for the parents he had lost, he was a wonderful caretaker.

Which was why, when Alfred requested to be let off on leave for the next six months, he was more than willing to oblige.

July of 2004, Alfred arrived in Paris and was welcomed off his plane by his exuberant nephew and said nephew's very pregnant wife. Sabine was radiant, smiling like the whole world was beautiful and full of nothing but wonderful things. She of all people would know that it was not. She had witnessed the fall out between Rolland several years ago when Tom had begun experimenting with his bread recipe. Rolland was furious, and had all but shut himself into seclusion. Even Alfred couldn't get in. He had decided to let the family handle the issue amongst themselves. He couldn't solve it for them.

He greeted them with hugs and hello's before allowing Tom to help him with his bags. He would be staying at the Grand Paris Hotel, paid for by Bruce as a courtesy. He had fought about the accommodations, insisting they were too expensive, but Bruce hadn't budged one bit. So it appeared he would be spending six months in a room much too large and spending time with his pregnant niece.

~~~~~

The cries of a baby filled the hospital room, overflowing into the hall. Alfred breathed a sigh of relief, turning and marching right in when the door was opened. Rolland had declined to come, but Gina wouldn't have missed it for the world. They had said their greetings a while ago, and waited together in tense silence. They assured themselves that Sabine was alright, and spoke in comforting voices as she fretted over the baby. She wouldn't settle until the doctors brought over a small pink bundle. Tears sprung into the woman's eyes, and she smiled. One would thing that the sun was shining directly into the room. The baby made soft cooing noises at her parents, and Alfred pat Gina's shoulder with a soft smile.

"She's got so much love around her. She will grow up with so much happiness in her heart."

Tom looked over and grinned, and Sabine briefly looked before returning her eyes back to the baby.

"And you'll be a part of it. We were hoping you'd be Marinette's godfather."

He was speechless, and Sabine gestured him over. When the little girl was set into his arms, his heart melted. He could get used to this feeling. He had been around since Bruce was very young, but this feeling was so very different. She was so small. So fragile. And he would do everything he could for her.

"Marinette . . . you are so very loved. And I will protect you with my very life."

He didn't think he'd ever get over this feeling.

~~~~~

Sitting in Marinette's room in Gotham, Alfred was perched on the bed with a thoughtful expression. He could remember the feeling he'd had when she was first born. He felt almost as much pride as he had then. She was such a special girl. She had indeed grown up with a lot of love surrounding her. She was such a sweet girl. He could see how she'd ended up being chosen as Ladybug. She loved to create. It was an integral part of who she was. And from everything he'd heard from she and her parents over the years, and what he knew from his visits, she always put others before herself.

Their happiness, their wellfare, their feelings- it always came before her. Everything about her was selfless, kind and creative. He could barely stand it. He had told her many times that she should put herself first sometimes. But she refused. And he knew her kwami would be concerned by her actions if hers was anything like Duusu.

He wasn't a bit surprised by the portal opening in front of him and Marinette stepping through. He could see the two kwamis scramble to hide themselves, and chuckled softly. Shaking his head, he watched the little red kwami peek out.

"Marinette, I think it's time we had a talk. And by we, I'm including the kwamis you have with you. I'd like to tell you about a dear friend of mine . . . her name was Duusu."


	5. Do You Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Marinette and Damian have met once before.

If Marinette was surprised to find Alfred waiting in her room, she didn't show it. She rubbed at the back of her neck with a sheepish smile, not even looking as the portal closed behind her.

"Busted . . . Hi Uncle Alfie."

And there was that name. She'd called him that since she'd first learned how to talk. They say a child makes irrevocable bonds in the first few months after they are born. They feel the safest with the people who are with them during that time. And perhaps that was why she never felt any danger when Alfred was around. He had been there during that time, and she trusted him completely.

When Marinette was a child, Alfred routinely made trips to France for weekends or holidays to spend time with his goddaughter. For most of her important milestones, he'd been present. And perhaps that was why he could read her so well. And why she wasn't really surprised he'd caught onto her.

She had expected him to be alarmed, but all she saw in his expression was calm acceptance, and a little fear. Superhero work was dangerous, but she was Tikki's chosen. And she would do her part to keep her home safe.

Alfred understood her decision, but it didn't mean he was any less worried about her. On the contrary, it made him even more afraid for her safety. Because putting someone else first could get her hurt, or worse. And if Ladybug fell, what would happen to the world? He'd already lost Duusu. He could not lose Marinette.

As he told her his story of military past and his own superhero escapades, he watched her big blue eyes widen in understanding. He saw them harden with resolve. She would take more care, but the bond between kwami and chosen was sacred. She would never give up Ladybug. As long as Paris needed her, she would protect it.

"Do you understand Marinette? Why I want you to be careful? I understand what you're going through. I know why you're doing it. I was the same way when I was not much older than you. But you're only a girl of seventeen, and it's a lot of pressure. If you need me, I'll be here. But you have to be ready to protect yourself, and not just everybody else."

Marinette took a moment to consider what she was about to say. He deserved to know, after all these years. But what would happen? She didn't know. She knew this man like she knew herself. Better than she knew her own grandparents. And at the same time, she knew so very little. But this truth would come out eventually, and he deserved to hear it from her.

" . . . Duusu is alive. Her miraculous is in circulation. Against her will, but very much true. She's being held against her wishes and used by the supervillain Mayura. Not to mention, her miraculous is damaged."

He could feel the light nudging in the back of his mind that told him it was true. Even after all these years, he knew that feeling. That subtle assurance. He could feel the presence of his kwami- of his friend- trying to reassure him from half a world away.

Setting a hand on his shoulder, the bluenette sighed softly. She needed to accomplish her superhero objective here. It had been nice to relax for a few days and forget about it, but it was time she got down to business. Ladybug needed help. Especially since Chat had been compromised. She knew he couldn't be a superhero anymore. Not after . . . she couldn't think about that. And it didn't matter now. It couldn't. She wouldn't allow it to, and pushed away the thought.

"I have a mission here. It's part of why this trip was an ideal one to go on. It's my last year in Paris for who knows how long. I've applied to school abroad- in Gotham too, even though I haven't gotten news back yet on whether I've been accepted. I have to defeat Hawk Moth, and I have to do it now. But I need help. There are heroes in Gotham. And I need their help. I have to defeat Hawk Moth and Mayura, and I can't keep putting Kalkie through this cross country portaling."

Alfred's brows furrowed slightly, before it dawned on him that Kalkie was probably the little horse kwami that was still hiding in Marinette's jacket. The other had already introduced herself as Tikki, and was sitting comfortably on the night stand and smiling at her chosen with big, deep eyes.

"Marinette came here to seek the help of the Bat family. They're the greatest detectives in the country, and she could really use the help. She can't do this alone . . . actually, she probably could. But it would cost so much more than I'm willing to let her sacrifice. This is the best way to put and end to the evil and free the other kwamis."

The guilty look in Marinette's eyes almost destroyed him. She looked like she was ashamed to need the help. She would rather do this on her own. Not that anyone would let her. He knew that much for a fact.

"Marinette, there is nothing wrong with needing help. I learned a long time ago that when a kwami says no to their chosen, there's a good reason. Tikki will not steer you wrong when it comes to your own well-being."

The kwami sent him a grateful look, and he nodded to her as well. She may look small and cute, but he knew what she really was. What every kwami was. The force of a wish, with the powers of a god. And what could be more powerful than that? She deserved his respect. And to her, he was deserving of hers as well. He had done so much to help her chosen. And he'd been chosen as well. After so long apart, their bond was still so strong. She could feel it. And more importantly, she knew Marinette could. It would push her down the right path when all else failed.

" . . . Marinette, I would never want to see you give up everything to save others. I know you would do it without a second thought. But that doesn't make it right. We kwamis live for centuries, and yet somehow our chosen people never stop surprising us. For example, I never knew that such a creative soul could be so sad. And I never knew just how much you would be willing to give of yourself. I would never ask that of any of my chosen. Least of all you."

Marinette looked to her friend with a soft sniffle, feeling salt water burn at the backs of her eyes. She knew that her next question was irrational, but she needed to ask anyways. She needed the answer.

"Because I'm not good enough?"

Alfred wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into warm arms she knew well. A place where she would always be safe. Tikki drifted over and set a little red paw on Marinette's cheek.

"Because you're the best Ladybug I've ever had. And I don't want the world to miss out on everything you still have to give because you gave it all away to defeat a person who doesn't deserve any of it. I want to save the others as much as anyone. They're the only family I've ever known. But I will never choose to do so at your expense. You're my best friend Marinette."

The blue haired teenager couldn't help it. She had been bottling up all her emotions for so long. She couldn't let any of it out in Paris. Anything negative could be used to turn her against everything she stood for. Anything could make her vulnerable to the villains she needed to defeat. Anything could turn her against the people she wanted to protect. And maybe that is why, safe for the first time in years, Marinette cried. Loud, hiccuping sobs and fat tears left her and shook her petite frame as she let out all the anguish and unhappiness she had been forced to keep hidden away.

In her lap, Tikki cried silent tears of her own. Alfred refrained, but just barely. He knew she needed someone else to be strong. Just for a little while. And he didn't mind being that someone. She had been strong for so long, and it wasn't fair. She wasn't even eighteen yet, and already she had suffered so much. He wanted to take down this Hawk Moth. He wanted to take down Mayura. To free his kwami and his goddaughter from their reign of terror. And he could do it. Or at the very least, make sure she met the people who could. But for the moment, she just needed him to be her godfather. And he was happy to do it.

"Mon rayon de soleil . . . can I tell you a story?"

She hiccuped and peered up with her watery baby blues. She was curious, and she couldn't stand crying. Once she'd started, she couldn't stop. It was finally slowing, and she sniffled softly.

"More war stories?"

She perked up a bit at the idea, and he chuckled softly. She had always loved his stories as a little girl. Even before she had become Ladybug, she had loved stories about people who helped others. Said they were like everyday superheroes. She loved hearing about his war experience. The people he had met, and those they had helped. She wanted to believe in the innate goodness of people. It was one of the things he loved to hear about from her parents.

"Not quite. This one is a story from your past. One you likely don't remember, seeing as you were so young. You were about nine at the time, and Master Damian had just come to live with Master Bruce. He was only a few months older, but that put him firmly at ten years old, and you were surprised Bruce had a son after all the stories you'd heard about him."

Marinette vaguely remembered this. But what could it have to go with now?

~~~~~

Damian had, thus far, been unable to sleep. He couldn't stand sleepless nights. They weren't productive. However, eventually he got tired of staring at his ceiling. He sat up and pulled over a sketch book. He knew Marinette liked to draw fashion, but Damian did sketches of a different kind.

Mostly, he drew important moments. Things that seemed significant to him. Some were good, and some were not so good, but all were what things looked like from his perspective. He had pictures of some of these moments, but he liked the drawings better. He thought they were more interesting than pictures anyways.

Damian had drawn many events. A fit his grandfather had thrown, and how intimidating he had looked to a child, the first time he'd laid eyes on his father in the Batman suit, even the first time he'd met the titans. They weren't his team anymore, but that was alright. They kept in touch, and for him, that was enough.

But there was one picture that, on sleepless nights like this, he always came back to. He barely remembered that time, except for one image that always came out crystal clear. One of the only sketches he added color to. He just couldn't do it justice in black and white.

This particular picture was of a terrace garden. Flowers hung over the barristers and down a few side columns, and there were flower boxes in the windows, the gutters rigged so they would drip rain water over the plants. And in the midst of it all, a little girl stood and laughed. It was raining, and her little pink flower print dress was soaked, and she was laughing. Baby blue eyes sparkled with cheer and mischief, and hair the color of a midnight sky fell loosely around her shoulders. He knew this had happened just after he come to Wayne Manor. He was only a boy of ten years old, and he hadn't recognized the feeling that had come over him.

His heart had started to beat loudly in his ears, thumping against his chest like it was trying to escape. Like it wanted to put itself into her hands. His palms had been sweaty, but in the rain, it had been impossible to tell. He could barely think. Later, he realized what it had been. In the span of the three short days he'd been in the city of lights, he'd fallen in love with a girl he'd hardly known.

He couldn't remember her name after so long. It hadn't seemed important at the time. All he'd been able to think of was those sparkling eyes and that she always wore cute little dresses and smelled of freshly baked bread. And he would always remember her terrace garden. And just a scant few days ago, he had forgotten all hope of ever seeing her again.

And then, by some twist of fate, he had been bumped into by a little French girl with the sweetest accent. She smelled like fresh bread, and of flowers in spring even though it was summer and everyone else smelled like too strong perfume and sweat. She looked up at him with deep baby blues that sparked with sincerity and that same underlying mischief that hadn't changed. Her midnight hair was pulled up into a ponytail, and she was absolutely beautiful. His heart had started trying to beat out of his chest and into her delicate hands, and he knew immediately who she was.

Since she had arrived, all he could think of was that coincidental meeting. Somehow, it felt like the entire universe had conspired to help him find her again. And this time, he wasn't letting go without a fight.

~~~~~

Marinette found it interesting that her parents had never mentioned the little boy who'd come with Alfred on that trip. They'd spent three days playing together, and Sabine liked to recount just about everything that had happened in Marinette's life. She definitely remembered the boy. She had made several outfits that were the beautiful emerald color of his eyes. She couldn't help it. Something about him had stuck with her. Even after so long, she still remembered.

The last day before they'd had to leave, it had rained. The boy had been disappointed and said they couldn't play outside. Which had surprised her, because he'd been so reserved when they'd arrived. He hadn't seemed to want to play with her at all. Marinette had other ideas. Dressed in her favorite pink sundress with the indigo flowers on it, she had dragged him out onto the terrace to dance in the rain. They had no music but the tapping and dripping of water falling from the sky, and they had danced until they were breathless and their lips were blue.

Smiling at the memory, she wiped away the last of her tears and accepted Alfred's offer of hot chocolate. She could certainly use something to relax her. Tomorrow, she would start her search for the Gotham heroes. For the moment, she just wanted to get some rest. And if that happened thanks to hot chocolate next to a crackling fire? She was perfectly alright with that.

Leaving her room and heading down the stairs behind Alfred, she was surprised to find Damian already in the living room and tossing a log onto the fire. She watched him for a moment, and emerald green eyes came up to meet a mysterious indigo. A soft blush colored Marinette's cheeks at the image of a ten year old Damian smiling and dancing in the rain flashed before her eyes. Would she always see him that way? Did he even remember her?

Alfred took one look at them, and a smug grin crossed his lips. Perhaps he would get great grandchildren after all. None of the other boys seemed in any hurry to find someone, but Damian had known who he wanted to be with since he was ten years old. And he knew that Marinette felt the same. Clearing his throat, he held in his laughter as they both jumped and looked towards him with pink cheeks.

"Pardon me. Please make yourself comfortable Marinette. I shall return with hot chocolate for you and Master Damian, and then I think I shall retire for the evening."

Marinette and Damian looked terrified. Hiding in Marinette's jacket, Tikki was having trouble not laughing. Duusu's chosen was certainly interesting.

~~~~~

Hot chocolate in hand, Marinette sat curled up on one end of a velvet couch. She looked into the fire for quite a while. What does one say to someone they know, and yet do not know? Damian had been so kind to her on this trip. The last thing she wanted was to make him uncomfortable.

Sitting in an overstuffed, but not uncomfortable chair across from her, Damian couldn't tear his eyes away. She was dressed in fluffy pink pajama pants and a white tank top, and her long hair fell down her back in beautiful waves. She looked just like he'd thought she would when he envisioned what that little girl would look like now. She was beautiful, and passionate, and he could feel a calm rolling off her. He could feel strength from her very being. And suddenly, he couldn't help but ask.

"Marinette-"

God he loved how that name sounded. And he loved the way she looked at him, curious and content to sit here with him and just be. How had he gotten lucky enough to meet her? Where had she come from? If someone had told him she was an angel, he would be inclined to believe them.

"Do you remember the terrace garden?"

He didn't think anything could ever make him happier than seeing the way her face lit up. And when she spoke, he was absolutely convinced that she was sent from heaven, and somehow he had stumbled into the luckiest thing to ever happen to him.

"Honestly, I was afraid you wouldn't remember me. I was just a little slip of a girl. Nothing very special. I just liked how you looked when you smiled. I liked being the reason."

He would forever deny the fact that he smiled right then. A real, genuine smile that showed his pearly white teeth and everything.

"How could I forget meeting an angel?"

Marinette didn't think she'd ever stop blushing.

Damien had a new picture to draw.

And, standing in the hallway that would take him to his room, just out of sight of the two teenagers, Alfred was assured that he would see his great grandchildren, and headed off to bed reassured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having way too much fun with this. Marinette and Damian are babies and this ship is beautiful.


	6. What Can I Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Marinette shows how damaged she really is, and Damian wants to find a way to make her smile.

Marinette had already made up her mind. She was making Damian's outfit for the Wayne gala at the end of the summer. That gave her plenty of time. Which worked for her, considering she needed to find those superheroes. She'd gotten a wonderful night's sleep after her talk with Damian. They'd caught up on a few of the things they'd missed over the years, and enjoyed their hot chocolate. A few times they had lapsed into silence, but neither felt uncomfortable. It wasn't the kind of silence that needed to be filled. They had been content to sit and simply be. Afterward, they had parted ways with sleepy good night's and gone to bed with gentle smiles.

Today was Saturday, and the first day the students were free to explore. Not alone, of course. Everyone had been paired up or put into groups. Everyone, that was, except Marinette. She didn't mind being left out. Especially since it meant she had time to accomplish her objective. The Bat team wasn't as publicized as Ladybug and Chat Noir, so she felt she could safely assume that they worked mostly at night. For the first part of the day, Dick had offered to show her around a few of the less tourist populated areas of the city. She had gladly accepted. Meanwhile, she knew that Nino and Max were coming over to spend some time with Tim and a friend he was bringing in from Metropolis. Nino, as a part of his music production process, dealt mostly with computers. As such, he and Max were geeking out over Tim's computer skills. Juleka and Alix were going around with Jason, and Kim was tagging along because they planned to go go-cart racing. Ivan had decided to try and get Mylene to start opening up again, and Marinette didn't really care about the rest of the class' plans for the day.

Sitting up in bed, she smiled at the sight of her still sleepy kwami floating about and seemingly looking for something. Chuckling softly, she reached into a little cloth bag she had put into the night stand. Pulling out a pink macaron, she held it out to the blue eyes pixie. Tikki accepted with a grin, she munched on the treat happily and sat back on the little red and black polka dotted cushion her chosen had sewn for her. Gesturing for the girl to go ahead, she went back to enjoying her sweet happily. The blue haired teenager stood from her bed and slipped her feet into pink zebra print slippers. It was only about eight in the morning, but she knew that Alfred would be making breakfast soon. She planned to beat him to it.

~~~~~

By the time Alfred had arrived in the dining room, Marinette had wipped up two towers of pancakes in different flavors and was sliding a tray into the fridge and moving back to the stove to take off the first of another pancake tower. With her other hand, she pulled a few pieces of bacon out of another pan, letting the grease drip for a moment before setting it on a plate that was piling up quickly with bacon. Apparently, there wasn't much for him to do this morning but wait for her to finish her pancakes and help her clean up. Turned out, she didn't need much help in that area either. She cleaned as she went, and there was very little left to do at all. He couldn't help but ask where she had learned all this.

"Maman and Papa taught me how to clean up after baking before I could even remember any recipes. I've been doing it for so long that it's just a quick detour at this point. Multitasking is kind of what I do best."

Tikki had peered into the room to make sure it was just the two of them before giving her good mornings and slipping into Marinette's jacket pocket. She'd dressed in jeans and a deep purple sweater, paired with a jean jacket that her body heat would travel through well to keep the kwami warm. After all, she knew very well by now how Tikki would react to cold. She couldn't allow her little friend to get sick. If Tikki went into hibernation, it would take hours, or maybe even days to wake her up again. Best to just make sure sure stayed warm. Especially if she wanted to accomplish her objective.

~~~~~

The smell of fresh pancakes and bacon brought everyone in the house to the table. Including two girls that Marinette had yet to meet. Bruce introduced them as Cassandra and Stephanie, and explained that they were his daughters. They had returned early that morning, and Marinette was glad to net them. She had heard that Bruce's daughters were beautiful, but now she understood what a colossal understatement that was. She would've given anything to look like them. She said as much, and Damian bristled.

"Marinette, there's nothing wrong with the way you look now. You're beautiful. You don't need to look like anyone but you."

This little outburst did not go unnoticed by his older sisters. Cass sauntered over and felt his forehead with a slight furrow to her brows. The boy just blinked at her for a moment before going stone faced.

"What are you doing?"

Cass' brows furrowed deeper. She seemed confused.

"Huh- no fever. He didn't scream at me or glare like I killed his puppy when I touched him. Could it be that the tin man has a heart after all? Who taught Damian to be a normal human being? . . . Well- normal for Damian anyways."

Alfred chuckled softly, shaking his head. If only she knew what had happened the night before. He would have to fill in the girls on their youngest brother's latest escapades. Dick chose to answer, leaning forward on his hands as Alfted and Marinette started setting platters of food on the table.

"Actually, you can thank our visitor here. Marinette and her friends have been slowly turning Damian into a normal teenager. I've even seen him laughing a few times. And not the usual 'I am superior and you're an idiot' laugh. Actual 'haha, that's funny and I enjoy your company' laughing."

Cass and Stephanie's mouths dropped open, and Jason and Tim just watched on with amused expressions, taking their seats. Marinette took her seat between Damian and Jason, the latter ruffling her hair and bringing a childish pout to her lips as she swatted at him. Damian softened looking at her, just long enough for Cass to take notice before he returned his attention to his siblings and went back to looking impassive until Marinette opened her mouth to speak.

"I really don't get why everyone is so surprised to see that Damian can be normal. I get that he's a little more reserved than the rest of you, and he can come off less than inclined to be around others, but you might be surprised to learn that I can be pretty much the same. It's not something people choose to be, it's a result of exposure to an unhealthy environment. And it can take years of reconditioning and care outside of that environment to open up."

That was when they got the first glimpse of Marinette in that particular condition. Her eyes lost their usual sparkle, becoming cold and hard as she looked up, and her perpetually smiling lips were quirked down in one corner by a slight frown. She hadn't been kidding. Dick could feel icy dread down his spine when she looked his way. She spoke again, and her voice was devoid of all emotion but a crippling sadness that was almost tangible.

"Don't mistake composure for ease Dick. Even people who put on a smile and say they're alright can feel this way. It's not something that can just be turned off. It lightens the load to have people around who understand and care, but it doesn't go away. My friends are used to helping me with this, so applying the same kinds of things that help me to him wasn't too far a stretch. But please don't make the mistake of thinking that they don't do the same for me that we do for him."

Beside her, Jason had taken hold of her hand. He knew all too well what it felt like to pretend you were okay when you weren't. It was hard to see through her, he'd give her that. But that didn't make it any easier to have it so blatantly laid out. Marinette squeezed his hand a little, and her expression eased back towards her usual sunny disposition. Her eyes softened and became less cold, and her frown eased to a slight quirk upward to her lips. Beside her, Damian cursed himself for not noticing this sooner.

When Bruce spoke, Dick jumped, but everyone else seemed perfectly calm. Turning his attention to the man in question, he couldn't help thinking he'd have to read the file that had been complied on Marinette.

"Marinette has been through quite a lot. Especially in the past six months. For a time, she went missing. She was found three weeks after the report her parents filed went through, bound gagged, blindfolded and alone. She then returned to a toxic classroom environment, which you boys have already caught brief glimpses of. I won't go into any further detail, but suffice it to say that she has not had things easy. She's correct in saying that composure does not equate to ease."

Dick remembered hearing that from Juleka when she'd yelled at that ridiculous girl in her class. He couldn't help but be angry. He barely knew this girl, but he knew that she did not deserve so much bad in her life. He knew that she deserved to be happy. He could see Damian's scowl, and the fact that the boy was clenching his teeth. Silent rage rolled off of him, and while usually it would have suffocated the room, Marinette seemed to put a damper on it. Could it be that she was getting in the way of the feeling? Was Damian holding back, or was the feeling being absorbed by the girl's very being? He didn't know, but he watched with curiosity, determined to find out as the girl showed her ray of sunshine smile, brightening Gotham all by herself.

"Why don't we table this discussion for another time? It's a bit early to get into such serious topics, and I haven't had the chance to interrogate- I mean ask everyone yet about Damian's childhood. And breakfast is getting cold. It'd be a shame to let it go to waste."

A shame it would be. She pointed out the different kinds of pancakes and Cass quickly took her seat, pulling a few cinnamon pancakes her way off the top of the stack and taking several slices of bacon. While everyone ate, they shared a few stories with the girl of Damian's exploits when he'd first come to stay with Bruce. Marinette's laughter lifted their spirits, and they looked for any sign of that cold emptiness that had been present anywhere. They couldn't find any. They knew it wouldn't be obvious, but she had a near impenetrable shield made up of smiles that could be what made the world go round and banter that kept everyone else in good spirits.

Tim had to wonder how anyone could be so selfless. He knew she acted the way she did primarily because it put others at ease. Her very presence had a calming effect, but she could be dangerous if she wanted to be. He had seen anger in her eyes quite a few times while she was with her class. It hadn't been directed at him, but it had been terrifying all the same. No sane person could hold that amount of untapped rage without letting it out somehow. So was she insane, or did she go about destroying things afterwards. He couldn't find anything broken afterward, but that didn't mean nothing was. For now, he would have to observe her and be sure she was letting that anger out somehow.

~~~~~

Breakfast was tamer after Marinette engaged everyone in conversation about Damian's childhood, and he had informed everyone afterward that she had been the one to make it. A flow of compliments came her way, and bright pink colored her cheeks. Quickly excusing herself, she mumbled something about brushing her teeth before going out today. The table was silent for a moment, before Jason banged his fist on it once.

"I should have seen it! How did none of us see her hiding that? I get that it's only her third day here, but how does anyone hide something like that? How can she smile at us like that and have so much emotion buried under the surface?"

Alfred sighed softly, moving forward and clearing his throat. He felt it was important to shed a bit of light on the situation.

"I believe I may be of some assistance here. You see- currently, Paris is in great peril. Anything a citizen feels can and will be used against them. A negative emotion, when allowed free reign, can be used to turn an ordinary citizen into a raging lunatic with a fixation on whoever made them feel that way. Marinette, as of this moment, has never been used in such a way, but it's not healthy for her to carry this much negative emotion around with her."

Bruce leaned forward in his seat, folding his hands in front of his mouth. This didn't sound good. In fact, it sounded downright awful. And more importantly, dangerous.

"Tell us what you know about this."

~~~~~

Marinette shut the bathroom door behind her, leaning against it for a moment before going to the sink and pulling out a little baggie that had her basic toiletries in it. Squeezing a bit of minty paste onto her tooth brush, she began to brush her teeth, turning on the water in the sink while she tried to put the lid back on her emotions.

Tikki flew up in a little blur of red, setting a hand on Marinette's cheek. She looked at the girl with concern, watching as her chosen spit out the white paste and a bit of red. The water in the sink washed it all away, and Marinette put the toothbrush back and turned off the water, standing there staring at her reflection. The look in her eyes was a familiar one. A loathing she knew Marinette felt for no one but herself. Even her dislike of Lila didn't run so deep.

" . . . Marinette, it's gonna be okay. They aren't going to judge you for this. And on the plus side, at least you know you'll have a good day. Dick will be even more determined than he already was to make sure you have a nice time."

The blue haired girl turned to her kwami, looking lost for a moment. Taking in a deep breath, Marinette looked in the mirror once more, going deadpan and then showing a smile. She could do this. Just a little longer and she could help everyone. She just needed to find the bat family and convince them to help her. Once Hawk Moth was defeated, she had promised Tikki that she would seek professional help. Find someone she could talk to in her personal life. Maybe even get into a good school abroad.

Well- the school abroad part was taken care of for her. If she wanted it, she had a future in Gotham city. Of course- she hadn't really expected to survive the final battle with Hawk Moth, and she knew that if it came down to it, she would absolutely sacrifice herself for the greater good. Whatever it took to defeat this man. Whatever she could do to make everyone safe again. It made it easier that she knew when she was too weak to hold the transformation anymore, the miraculous would automatically eject Tikki when her vital signs started to falter. She didn't have to worry about her kwami dying for her mistakes.

Standing straight and squaring her shoulders, Marinette turned to the door. Tikki flew back into her pocket, and the girl marched out.

Snug in the pocket of her chosen holder's jean jacket, the kwami feared Marinette might crack under the pressure.

~~~~~

Damian was truly and utterly flummoxed. He was unaware that anything was going on in Paris. Let alone something of this calibre. A villain who could use people's emotions to turn them into villains instantly? A city that was regularly destroyed? A hero who could repair all the damage with magic? It was all so strange, but he knew Alfred wouldn't tell them this if he didn't know for certain that it was true. And somehow, Marinette lived in all this chaos. He understood how all that, coupled with the environment Lila had created and her abduction could make her this way.

Somehow, he had to find a way to make her feel better. Even if only a little. She deserved to be happy. To smile genuinely. Even if it was just a little smile. And he wanted to be the one to make it so. But how could he do that? He'd have to do a little interrogation of his own. Starting with Nino and Max.

As though they'd been summoned by his thoughts, a knock sounded on the front door. He knew the Kent boys tended to just fly in through open windows, and had little doubt that Tim had left his bedroom window open for his friend. Nor did he doubt that as soon as he arrived, there would be a small window of time in which he stopped geeking out long enough to catch up. That would be Damian's opening.

Now, he just had to wait for it.

~~~~~

Spending time with Dick was fun, and he was very mindful of her. He took her to places he knew she would enjoy, had packed snacks so he knew she had access to food if she was so inclined, and even kept people at a distance so no one would touch her. She was grateful for all of it, but honestly, it was a little stifling.

She was grateful when it was over, and she could return to her room to get a few hours of sleep. She would be up most of the night after all. So from six to nine, Marinette slept. She skipped dinner, but Dick had made sure she ate before they returned to the manor. So when she asked not to be disturbed, no one came to bother her. Though, she was unaware of how much danger that put anyone who spoke to Damian in.

When her alarm went off at nine, she made sure she was dressed for a Gotham night, brushed her teeth and hair so she didn't look like she'd just rolled out of bed, and left the manor as Marinette. She informed Alfred that she was going to clear her head, giving a wink and leaving.

By nine thirty, Ladybug was swinging through the streets of Gotham. She'd asked Tikki to show her how to change her appearance as Ladybug, though it had already altered itself when she had first transformed after being abducted. She'd even given Nadja an exclusive interview to explain that the miraculous changed a hero's suit when they reached a new level of maturity or went through a major change.

Marinette's new suit consisted of a red skirt with black polka dots and a flowy skirt with layers of black mesh beneath it that could deflect just about anything when she spun, leggings with inverted colors, a cute red top with a little black bow at the collar, and a long red ribbon wrapped around her ponytail. Not to mention, she had wings. She still preferred to swing on her yoyo, but the flying was certainly an interesting new feature. She had a few new abilities too, but that was neither here nor there.

Tikki had explained that the miraculous suits weren't something that could be changed at will. Which meant Marinette was out of luck. For this reason, she had brought a black cloak along with her. She'd put it over her outfit, made sure she could still use her skirt shield if she needed it, and headed out.

She was out there for hours, and at about eleven thirty, she stumbled across the bat signal. Perching on top of it, she dragged a hand over her masked visage. She really, really needed their help. And what was more, she needed to calm herself and stop thinking about what would happen if she couldn't find them. Gotham was a big city, but not that big. She had more than enough time to find them, and she sighed softly.

"Rough night?"

A voice sounded from the shadows, and Ladybug held up a hand towards it, yoyo held in her grasp and prepared to launch at a moment's notice. She watched as a masked figure stepped out with her hands up. But Marinette knew this girl. Not as well as she knew certain others, and she wouldn't say anything if the other didn't. Slightly hesitant, she let her yoyo fall back to her side.

" . . . You could say that. I've been looking for people who are pretty hard to find. Most of them are men though, so it figures I can't find them."

The other girl chuckled softly, inclining her head. Ladybug dropped from the signal, her cloak being discarded to one side to show her superhero apparel. The other dark haired girl grinned.

"Hi Mari."

Ladybug just grinned that familiar smile.

"Hi Cass. Nice night, isn't it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I meant to get this chapter out a few days ago and I apologize for the wait. I had a bit of a breakdown, but I'm feeling much better now, and writing Daminette has turned out to be quite therapeutic.
> 
> Hopefully I'll be able to write a few more this week and keep things interesting! We're approaching some pretty interesting confrontations, featuring Chat Noir and a few royally pissed Gotham heroes. Be prepared everybody! We'll finally be getting some action scenes soon!
> 
> As usual, please let me know if you think the story can be improved! And thank you so much for reading and staying with me this far!


	7. The One Where Something Is Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has found the bats, but what is this strange feeling? And why do the other kwamis feel so close?

Standing on top of her class' hotel, the Gotham Grande, Ladybug stood facing the bat family. The brisk air chilled the superheroine, more so than usual when she was bonded with her kwami. Not that she'd let people she barely knew figure that out. Heroes or not. Nevermind the fact that she already knew who they were. Cass as Black Bat, Damian as Robin, Steph as Batgirl, Tim as Red Robin, and Dick as Nightwing had been easy to recognize. Which meant that under the batman cowl was Bruce, and under Red Hood's helmet was Jason. Apparently, the people she'd needed to find were right beside her in civilian form. Cass had recognized her, but it seemed that the only other person who had a clue was Damian. He was examining her closely, and she knew that he was suspicious. But so far, none of the others seemed to have a clue who she was. Batman stepped up, and Ladybug had to wonder how he could be so serious all the time.

"We understand from Black Bat that you've been looking for us. Care to let us in on why?"

Marinette took a deep breath, steadying her nerves. Cass sent her an encouraging smile, and she pursed her lips. Tugging her yoyo from around her waist and flipping it open, she pulled up clips of a few akuma attacks. Turning the screen inside towards the bat family, she let clips of Syren, Robostus and Stone Heart. She considered them to be a few of the most lethal akuma victims. They had proven to be very dangerous.

"These are akumatized villians. Civillians whose negative emotions have been weaponized by the villain Hawk Moth to turn them into raging lunatics controlled by said emotions. He lies and deceives them into believing that he can grant them revenge in exchange for them delivering him the Ladybug and Black Cat miraculous. If he gets them, he would be able to make a wish that would change reality. However, the cost for such a wish would likely be catastrophic. The magic demands balance, and always has unexpected consequences. A wish to stop people from freezing to death turned into a volcano decimating an entire city. A wish to find a cure for a sickness brought about the black plague. In all things there must be balance. And to upset that balance is to force it to right itself."

A few of the bat family looked horrified. Namely Stephanie and Dick. Tim looked like he was considering what she'd said, and Cassandra looked stunned. It was impossible to tell what Bruce or Jason might be thinking, and Damian had gone impassive. Closing her yoyo, she settled it back at her hip.

"Recently, Hawk Moth has acquired an ally. Mayura is the current holder of the peacock miraculous. She creates sentimonsters, creatures made of the same emotions that Hawk Moth uses to akumatize his victims. She makes them from an object most of the time, and the sentimonster follows her orders to a certain degree, until those orders contradict the emotional wellbeing of the person it was made for. Or rather, what it perceives that to be in their akumatized state. However, one advantage that will make a big difference is that they aren't their kwamis' chosen."

Cass looked confused, and asked what was probably on everyone's minds.

"What exactly is a kwami? And how is being the kwami's chosen different from being a miraculous holder?"

Ladybug was happy to answer.

"A kwami is sprite-like in appearance but is in possession of the powers of a god based on a basic concept. Creation, Destruction, Protection, Illusion, Emotion, etc. When a holder dons a miraculous, the kwami attached to it will materialize in a ball of light. They then explain the basic abilities of their miraculous to the holder and most other things. While they're unable to divulge the identities of other holders without expressed permission, they are very wise and generally very helpful. However, a holder can only remain at the power level they begin at, stagnant in any development. Being a chosen is entirely different. Once a cycle, a human is born to wield a miraculous. Their soul bonds with that kwami's ideology, and they start to take on certain characteristics of their kwami, as well as gaining new abilities as they progress. Their superhero suit and other physical attributes may begin to change to match their kwami, and the two are capable of feats unattainable to a mere holder."

In the back of her mind, Marinette could feel Tikki's pride. Her chosen was growing into a fine ladybug indeed. Marinette allowed the other heroes a moment to process all this information, taking a moment to be a little proud of herself too. A year ago, she would barely have been able to speak to these people. Let alone go into detailed analysis about the miraculous. However, a certain question brought down her mood. Red Robin spoke up about a concern of his.

"Do you fight these villains alone? I was under the impression you had a partner."

Ladybug's expression darkened, storm clouds gathering in her heart. She knew this feeling. This boiling rage. And she knew where it stemmed from.

"I did. The Ladybug and the black cat are special. They work in tandem. In order for one to be in circulation, the other must be as well. Commonly, they tend to perish in battle at each other's side. At which point the two miraculous begin a new cycle, and new chosen are born. However, the current Black Cat wielder is not Plagg's chosen. He was picked by the guardian because there was an immediate need for the miraculous to be in circulation, but the holder is incapable of progressing any further than he is right now. Not to mention, he was never compatible with that particular miraculous to begin with."

The inhale of breath behind her made Ladybug's spine go rigid. She could feel the acid green eyes on her, and it made her panic inwardly. Outwardly, she turned calmly to face her angered ex partner. He looked at her with so much anger, she could feel it break against her like waves against stone.

"What do you mean not compatible? I'm the perfect black cat! I'm the one who was chosen! You can't really think all that bugaboo. You know the Ladybug and the Black Cat are meant to be. We're soulmates my lady."

She could see that cold gleam in his eyes that meant he was too far gone to hear what she would say next. She didn't want to hurt him, but she had to try to get through. He had been her partner. She at least owed him that. Didn't she?

"Chat, you were chosen because there wasn't any time to go searching for Plagg's chosen. Tikki and I got lucky. I'm a creation soul. But . . . Kitty, you were never supposed to know the world of miraculous existed in the first place."

His anger amplified, and she looked more concerned than anything. This was his lady. He couldn't hurt her. But she wanted to take Plagg away from him. She wanted to take his freedom. He was the black cat. Without that, he didn't know who or what he was anymore.

"You're wrong ladybug! I am the black cat! It's all I am now!"

The bat family watched as tears gathered in Ladybug's eyes. Damian could feel his heart break for her. He didn't have any idea what this had to feel like. Only that it had to hurt. She had to fix mistakes that were never hers in the first place. When she spoke, he could hear the girl he knew in her voice.

"Then maybe you shouldn't have it Adrien!"

And suddenly, to him, she wasn't Ladybug anymore. She was Marinette.

Unbeknownst to the shell-shocked Chat Noir, the bat family on standby, or the heartbroken Ladybug, the kwami of teleportation slipped through a portal just big enough for her to inform the current guardian that it was time.

~~~~~

In Paris, the formerly part-time superheroes Ryuko and Viperion were holding down the fort. Currently, all was quiet. In their civilian forms, Luka and Kagami sat on the deck of the Liberty. It was about six in the morning for them, and they were just settling down from yet another akuma attack during Ladybug's absence. They had been keeping the corrupted butterflies in a magically sealed container they'd obtained from the guardian. Hawk Moth then lost his contact with them. And while that was good for them considering he couldn't contact them to escape when the container was closed, it also meant Hawk Moth was free to create a new akuma.

They had both just de-transformed, and were sitting at the table when the horse kwami popped through her portal right between them, looking frantic.

"Help! Please! Take me to the guardian; Ladybug is in trouble!"

They couldn't move fast enough.

~~~~~

It hadn't taken long for Ladybug and Chat Noir's conversation to devolve into combat, which she had asked the bat family to refrain from joining. And while it didn't feel right to let her fight alone, it wouldn't be right to all gang up on him either. Which meant Ladybug and Chat Noir were left to pull acrobatics around each other and strike out viciously. Whatever had been between them at the beginning of their partnership, it certainly wasn't anymore. Ladybug avoided letting him touch her as much as she could, as though she were revolted by him. Which, to be fair, she was. It only incensed him further. But soon enough, he had caught hold of her wrist and bent it behind her back at an uncomfortable angle. His hand hovered over one of her earrings, and he chuckled softly.

"You know the magic word my lady."

Horrified clarity dawned in her eyes, and she struggled against him as much as she could. She knew what he intended.

"Chat, don't! Don't hurt Tikki! She did nothing to you!"

Chat's grin was malicious, and Ladybug was terrified by what she saw there. Momentarily, her mind was sent back to that warehouse. The cold darkness, the bindings that stripped the skin around her wrists and made her bleed. Her eyes widened, and she froze momentarily.

"But if I do this, I can make sure that you never have the power to resist me again.~ You'll be with me, where you belong princess. So sorry Tikki, but, Cata-"

He was interrupted by a batarang hitting his hand. As he finished summoning his power, the device crumbled to dust in his hands. He growled lowly, grabbing Ladybug's ponytail and pulling hard. Marinette growled back, swiping his legs out from under him and twisting away. Sending a grateful look at Damian, still in position from throwing, she turned back to her former partner. The bat family stepped up to her side, and she could feel their righteous fury. She didn't even have to look at them, and her confidence spiked.

"I'll be taking the black cat from you tonight."

~~~~~

"Master, you need to do it now! She won't survive this encounter unless you do, and she can't defeat Hawk Moth unless she survives!"

Wang Fu sighed tiredly. He had been preparing for this day since Marinette had first been given her miraculous. He knew she could handle it, but was he really ready to let go? Maybe not, but in this instance it didn't matter. Marinette needed him to do this. The world needed him to do this. And he had known the cost when he had chosen her. Now it was time to pay it. Standing and spreading his arms out, he took a deep breath.

"I, Wang Fu . . . Relinquish the Miracle Box! I proclaim Ladybug the new Guardian of the Miraculous!"

A green flash of light could be seen through his windows, and Ryuko and Viperion saw it from several blocks away. They had promised the master they would stay away, but what had he done? And more importantly, how would it help Marinette make it home to them?

Kaalki and Trixx grabbed the tablet with the deoded spell book, the Miracle Box, and darted through a portal back to Gotham.

Leaving the Miracle Box and the tablet in Marinette's room at Wayne Manor with Wayzz, Kaalki transported herself back to Marinette. Hopefully, this would work.

~~~~~

Chat Noir was pinned down, and with Black Bat holding him down, he wasn't going anywhere. He squirmed and writhed, but he couldn't escape her hold.

Kaalki flew up to Marinette's side and sat on her shoulder. She knew the girl could feel the change.

Marinette was indeed feeling different. She was attuned to every miraculous, and could feel their presence. Although, somehow they felt too close. She could feel Plagg most intensely, calling for freedom from Chat Noir. He was never chosen. He was never the right holder. And Plagg wanted- needed to be free. But how did she know that? How could she possibly know, unless . . . horrible clarity dawned, and she shuddered. Tears gathered in her eyes, and she held a hand to her mouth at what this would mean. Master Fu was gone. He wouldn't know her anymore. Years of his life would be gone forever, and there was nothing she could do but grin and bare it . . . the Miracle Box was her responsibility now. On her shoulder, the kwami of teleportation nudged her gently.

"My Guardian, there will be time for tears later. Right now you must free Plagg. Revoke this Chat Noir."

The words were soft, hoping to gently rouse the girl from her grief.

Marinette straightened her spine, stepping forward and holding her arms out. This was someone who had hurt her. Someone who had caused her so much harm. Who had confined her to that awful dark loneliness for weeks. And still she couldn't hate him.

"As Guardian of the Miracle Box . . . I renounce your claim to the Black Cat miraculous and the kwami thereof. You are released from your duties as active holder."

Chat Noir chuckled, arcing a brow.

"You can't do that. You aren't-"

He was interrupted by a bright green light. Plagg was sucked from the ring, and it flew into the waiting hand of the red and black clad heroine. All that was left behind was Adrien Agreste. The look he leveled at her was full of poison. She was certain that he would have killed her in that moment if he could.

"Plagg, are you alright?"

The kwami nodded, taking a seat in her hand beside his miraculous. A sad look graced his features, and he sighed softly.

"I'm alright little lady. Just really tired. I know I'll have to stay in circulation if we want to keep Ladybug too, but for now I could really use a rest. It's a lot of work to transform someone who isn't my chosen. I've been with the kid almost five years now, and I'm exhausted."

Marinette nodded her understanding, and watched as Plagg laid on the ring and was pulled in. She shed a tear at the sight, sniffling softly.

"Sleep well my friend."

~~~~~

Black Bat knew everything that had just gone down, but that didn't mean it wasn't confusing. If Marinette could do that the whole time, why hadn't she done it before? Why had she waited so long to take his powers away? And why did she look so sad?

"Ma-er- Ladybug? What should I do with goldilocks over here?"

The boy squirmed beneath her hold, but without his superpowers, he had no hope of escaping her. There was no way for him to get loose, and nowhere for him to go.

" . . .Let him go."

Cassandra looked at her dumbfounded. She had to have heard that wrong. But the look the girl turned to her made her heart ache. She understood. There was so much guilt there. So much hurt. And beneath it, searing rage. But over all, she looked tired. And who could blame her? After what she'd just had to do, and how long she must have been fighting, was there anyone who needed a rest more than this girl? Barely younger than her brother, and holding the weight of worlds. Still, when she spoke it commanded attention. It commanded cooperation. It demanded respect. And this girl deserved it.

"He's been stripped of his abilities. Adrien is no threat to anyone now. He'll just be a hinderance. There's no evidence to show that he's done anything wrong, and I'm certainly not handing over Plagg's ring as evidence. No one will believe him if he says anything. And there's no way to punish him without going into dangerous territory. The best thing to do now is to let him go and send him back to his classmates. He'll finish out the rest of the field trip as just Adrien Agreste."

The look in her eyes was cold when she looked at him, and she shook her head. Robin came up and set a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright Ladybug?"

She just nodded numbly, and it concerned Cass greatly.

"I'm fine. But I need some time. I have to make sure Plagg and the others are safe. They are my top priority right now. I'll explain what's happened soon. I'll meet you here again tomorrow night. I'll be here at nine thirty. There's a lot to do before then, and time is of the essence. Have a nice night everyone."

And suddenly, she was gone, flying off on iridescent wings. Red and Black fluttered behind her, and she flew around and over buildings until she was out of sight. It was then that Nightwing spoke for the first time since they'd arrived.

"Bruce, don't even think about it. You can't keep her."

Oh Dick, if only you knew. they'd be keeping her whether they liked it or not.


	8. The One Where Jason Is Worried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has been acting a little off, and Jason wants to get to the bottom of it.  
Juleka and Alix have a sneaking suspicion they know what's going on.

When Marinette hadn't come downstairs in time for breakfast, it was immediately clear that something was wrong. Alfred had never known her not to be up at least by the time she could smell food. And he knew she could. After all, her senses would be enhanced by this stage. She hadn't beat him to the kitchen this morning, which he had found strange but left alone. Perhaps she was just tired. But with him setting the table with assistance from Tim, and her still shut away in her room, something was decidedly not right. Jason walked in right when they finished setting the table, took one look around, an frowned.

"Where's Pixie Pop?" He had adopted the nickname the night before, after Ladybug had left. He had proclaimed that Marinette had to be a kwami. She had popped up from who knew where and somehow altered reality so Damian suddenly knew how to smile. And while he had been trying to lighten the mood, it hadn't worked very well. A slight purse of Damian's lips told Jason all he needed to know, and he turned back around and left the room. Damian was worried about her, but he didn't know how to handle this. He was no good at dealing with emotions. Not even his own. So how was he supposed to be able to bring a literal ray of sunshine out of something like this? When he'd gone to knock on her door, he'd been able to hear her crying. He wanted to help, but nothing had ever prepared him for Marinette. He'd knocked, and while she had uttered reassurances that she was just tired, she had refused to open the door. Selfish as it was, he felt a certain kind of relief. He didn't know if he'd be able to handle seeing her in tears.

By the time Jason arrived at Marinette's door, she was sitting against the headboard of her bed with the Miracle Box cradled in her lap. It was all she had left of her mentor at this point aside from a key to a storage locker back in Paris. She wasn't ready to see what he had put inside it, and the kwamis didn't push her to go. She was fragile at the moment. They knew she wouldn't break, but none of them wanted to risk hurting her anymore. If she wasn't ready to read the letter yet, they wouldn't force it.

A knock at the door sent the pixie-like creatures into hiding, and Marinette sniffled softly. Sliding out of bed, she slipped the Miracle Box underneath it and proceeded to the door. Standing beside it, she pulled her fluffy pink robe close around her and wiped at her eyes a little, though they stubbornly continued to leak salt water. Her voice was scratchy and raw when she spoke, and it tore at something inside Jason.

"Who is it?"

She sounded almost afraid. Like she thought someone would come to the door and it would be someone coming to give her bad news. He didn't know what had happened, but something clearly had. Leaning slightly against the door, his brows furrowed slightly.

"Pixie Pop? It's Jason. You didn't come down for breakfast, is everything alright?"

She was a little surprised, but not really. Jason had been by her side almost as often as Damian had since she'd arrived in Gotham. She was surprised to find out that he wasn't at the hotel with her class, but recalled that Ms. Mendeleiev had come the night before to relieve him of guardianship duties. She was currently staying with the class and preparing them for a tour of Gotham's business district. And while Marinette knew that within that district were a wide variety of fabric stores and places she would find inspiring, she couldn't bring herself to force interaction with her class.

"I'm fine. Everything is fine."

Jason could hear the lie. He sighed softly, shaking his head. Eventually, she would learn not to do that with people who were trying to help her. He wasn't going anywhere anytime soon, it appeared. If she couldn't even admit something was wrong, she had to be in pretty bad shape.

"No . . . it isn't. Listen kiddo, I know what it's like to be a teenager. Everyone assumes that anytime something is wrong, you're blowing it out of proportion or you're just hormonal. People think it's just a phase you're going through, and the things you feel don't have any relevance to what's actually going on. Eventually, it gets easier to tell people everything is okay. You do it all the time with the prettiest smile I've ever seen. But this is one of those times where you need to trust that the person on the other side of your door isn't going to make you feel like your emotions don't matter. Alright? I'm never going to act like your emotions are you being dramatic or hormonal. And I know you don't know a lot about me, and we haven't known each other for very long, but you're just gonna have to trust me . . . Can you do that Marinette?"

All was silent for a moment, before the door eased open to reveal the girl in question. She was still dressed in her pink zebra print pants and slippers, and a fluffy robe that made her look even smaller than usual. Her hair was free from its usual updos, messy with sleep and hours of running her fingers through it or pulling in frustration. Her eyes were red and puffy, and they still leaked silent trails of tears. Her bottom lip quivered with emotion, and Jason stepped inside. Closing the door behind him, he opened up his arms.

The blue haired teenager dove into them, and was consumed by body shaking sobs. They pulled at his heart strings, and he wanted to maim whoever had made her feel this way. No one had a right to make her cry like this. She deserved to smile and laugh. She deserved genuine happiness. And while she was good at faking it, he was determined to get better at figuring out when she was faking. He had all summer to figure her out, and that time would not got to waste.

"He's gone . . . I've been seeing a therapist back in Paris. The same one for bordering on four years. He practically a part of the family and now . . . "

She dissolved into hysterics, and Jason just rubbed soothing circles on her back. He listened when she could speak, offered advice or comfort where he could, and he let her cry. She had lost someone dear to her. What could he do but that? He knew this would hurt for a while, but she didn't have to hurt alone. At least this way, he knew she wouldn't be alone in her room, blaming herself. She didn't need that pressure. She certainly didn't need the sadness.

"Pixie Pop, I know this hurts. It's probably always going to hurt. Losing people doesn't get easier, but you don't have to be alone when you lose them. Isolating yourself after something like this isn't healthy. Believe me, I've done it. You're only going to hurt yourself more. I know what kind of toxic thoughts are filling your head right now, but this? This was not your fault. And if anything, don't you think he'd be glad to know you're at least in a healthy environment? Doing what's best for you?"

She could see the wisdom there. She could even hear the words from Master Fu. Wiping at her eyes, Marinette could finally feel the tears slowing and coming to a stop. She even showed a small smile. Small, but genuine. And suddenly, he knew the difference between a smile so people would see her smiling, and a smile because she wanted to smile. Giving a grin of his own, he ruffled her hair softly.

"Jasooon."

She swatted at his hand lightly, pouting at him. He chuckle softly in response.

"Why don't you clean yourself up a little and come downstairs, okay? You don't have to be around everybody, and we won't push if you don't want to talk. But even just being around someone else will do you some good. Let you know you're not alone. We've all had our fair share of loss, so if you want to talk, we'll be there. But Alfred and Demon Spawn are worried. I'm pretty sure if I let you stay up here alone, they're going to skin me alive."

It coaxed a giggle out of her, and he knew she'd be alright.

~~~~~

When Marinette finally came down the stairs, led by Jason, the rest of the Manor's occupants let out a breath of relief. She didn't look hurt, though her eyes were a bit puffy and her face was splotchy. It was easy to tell she'd been crying, but no one was going to call her on that. After all, that was the last thing she needed. She was still dressed in her pajamas and robe, hair out and falling down her back in waves of midnight blue-black. She took her seat at the breakfast table and offered a tentative smile. Jason sat at her side and would occasionally rub circles on her back. It was as though he was checking to make sure that she was still there. Or perhaps letting her know that he was. He watched with a brotherly concern, and Damian sent a quick text to Alix and Juleka. Sending one more to Alfred with a request that he retrieve them, he slid his phone back into his pocket and cast a worried glance towards Marinette.

She finished her breakfast and quietly excused herself, followed quickly by Damian. He found her in the library, browsing the shelves with her head tilted to one side. A sad smile graced her lips as she ran her fingers gently over the spine of a particular book. Perhaps she knew it. Clearing his throat softly, she looked back quickly. She looked a little embarrassed to be caught, but waved to him anyways.

"Have you read that book before?"

She looked back to the shelf fondly for a moment before she answered.

" . . . I am an inconsistent creature. Perhaps is it the pressure of my past and not my own perverse mind, that has made me into this contradictory being. I am all too aware of this fault in myself. You must forgive me."

Damian paused, impressed. She really had read it. He was going to comment, but she continued speaking.

"I got the book from my therapist. Something to keep me occupied when I started feeling uncomfortable. He'd read 'The Tale of Genji' plenty of times, and it helped to keep me from escalating. He let me keep his copy . . . and now I'll never see him again."

Even if she did, he wouldn't know her. She would never see the Master Fu that had been her mentor again. She would never hear his voice greet her as she walked into his home, the smell of a calming brew of tea wafting about. She would never again hear him tell her to choose an ally she could trust and return the miraculous back to the Miracle Box once the battle was over. And more importantly, she'd never be able to tell him just how important a part of her life he'd become.

" . . . I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry. You don't have to tell me any more if you don't want to."

She considered for a moment. Oddly, she did want to tell him. She wanted to tell him about Master Fu always having tea ready and waiting when she got there, about Master and Wayzz discussing the past to the sound of soft jazz music to help everyone unwind alittle, and she wanted to tell him about this feeling in her heart. This unbearable sense of loss and guilt, because if she had been strong enough to defeat Chat Noir on her own- if she hadn't pulled her punches and tried not to hurt him- maybe her mentor would still be around. He wouldn't have forgotten it all. But what came out instead was,

"Do you want to dance with me?"

~~~~~

When Alix and Juleka arrived at Wayne Manor, they were only slightly less inclined to gawk. Jason met them at the door and filled them in on the situation, and they shared a worried look. They knew Marinette could handle just about anything, but losing someone was hard under the best of circumstances. It took them a while to locate her, but when they did, they were certainly relieved. Not to mention, they were so definitely going to record this and play it at the wedding they were going to make sure happened sometime in the future.

Peering into the library, Marinette and Damian were wrapped up in each other, swaying gently to soft jazz music. She had her eyes closed, and looked to be calm. That was good. At least she wasn't in danger of a panic attack. They could see the bittersweet smile across her lips, and the slight furrow of her brow as she tried not to cry anymore. They recognized this song. It was one of the ones her the playlist she had for relaxation. One of the songs her therapist had recommended and tended to play during their sessions. Damian didn't seem to realize the significance, but his face held the same kind of bittersweet feeling that hers did. He knew at least a little of the situation then, and they stayed in the doorway until the song was over.

Marinette looked exhausted, and they could tell she hadn't slept much, if at all. When she saw them in the door, she showed a tired smile. She didn't even have the energy to be embarrassed. Juleka moved forward, pulling her into a hug. Marinette went easily, curling into the taller girl's embrace as Alix came to rub circles on her back. Her form shook slightly, and her breathing was shaky at best. Still, she was happy to see them. Juleka shook her head softly.

"We're here Nettie-bug. We're here now."

She sniffled softly, looking at her friends with watery baby blues.

"I know. And I love you guys for that."

~~~~~

By the time night had fallen, Marinette was steady enough to transform. She had asked not to be disturbed after dinner, and proceeded to her room. As she'd promised, at nine thirty on the dot, Ladybug was perched atop the bat signal. The Gotham heroes had gotten there a scant few minutes earlier, and she greeted them with an air of seriousness that she hadn't had before.

"I know that this is all a bit confusing, but if anyone is confused at all about the events of last night, please feel free to ask questions."

Red Robin stepped forward, and Ladybug just smiled in encouragement.

"The kwami who was with you last night called you 'my Guardian'. What does that mean?"

Well shit. Her first day as a Guardian and someone had already figured her out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are amazing! I freaking love every last one of you! Thank you so much for supporting this story! I'm a college student and honestly, at this point I'm running of caffeine and comments. You guys are always so nice and supportive too! Even when telling me how I can improve! I just wanted to inform you that it is very much appreciated, and every last one of you who read this fic is a beautiful person who deserves all the love.
> 
> That's all for now!


	9. The One Where Cass Finds Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cass asks Mari about Lila and Alya, and she isn't happy about the answers.  
Damian had inadvertently revealed to his siblings just what he thinks of Marinette.

Marinette had planned not to disclose her checkered past with her classmates. Since her arrival in Gotham a mere week prior, the Wayne family had become a part of her family. The manor had become her second home. A vast, insanely comfortable home that she could never find her way around, but home nonetheless. She wanted it to be calm. She just wanted everyone to get along until her class was back in Paris, safe from any secret vindictive plans that Cass and Damian might cook up. They would certainly be the ones to plot against people who hurt her. Dick and Tim had hot tempers, but she knew they wouldn't go after a bunch of teenagers. They did their best to keep her happy, and she was grateful for it. Stephanie and Jason had taken to accompanying her on class outings, protecting her from people she didn't want to talk to. If Alya or Lila got too loud, they would distract she and her friends with quips and jokes, and soon the whole affair was funny at the expense of her bullies. They were engaging in psychological warfare, and they were much better at it than Lila. But Damian and Cass? She knew they would go off at anyone who got close. They could practically feel the ill will those girls harbored towards her, and that was why she kept them and her class far apart.

Damian and Jason had made a splash with their surprise introductions, and the whole class fawned over Jason; not that he gave any of them the time of day. Lila had tried to hang on his arm a few times, but Stephanie had quickly made it clear that she would remove the next appendage of the annoying girl's that came into contact with her brother. Lila had brought out the crocodile tears, and Ms. Mendeleiev made it abundantly clear that she would not tolerate the harassment of the Wayne children, and Lila should just keep her hands to herself. If she stayed away from them, everything would likely be fine. And after all, she was the one who had invaded their personal space. Not the other way around. Marinette could see the fury practically seeping from Lila and Alya's pores, and when they turned to look at her, she just smiled and waved. Her mother had taught her that the best defense against someone who wanted to bring you misery was to be happy. And was she ever!

The night Ladybug had explained the Miraculous and the position of Guardian to the Bat family, they had allowed Ladybug a direct line to contact Batman. If she needed his help- in America or Paris- she was to contact him immediately. And with the big bad bat saved in her yo-yo, she suspected she was closer than ever to defeating Hawk Moth. The Miracle Box had changed its pattern briefly, but with a little help from Wayzz, she was able to return it to the form she knew. It would be easier to hide an antique jewelry box in plain sight than a giant ladybug spotted egg. It would give her away. And besides that, she liked the classic design. It reminded her of her days with Master Fu. And that just maybe, she wasn't as alone as she sometimes felt.

Ladybug had been patrolling the city three times a week, making sure there was nothing serious going on. A few times she had been pulled into altercations with minor villains, but nothing serious. For the city with the most crime in the world, it was suspiciously quiet. She could feel something coming. She wasn't quite sure what yet, but she knew it was likely going to involve the other Miraculous holders. Or rather, former miraculous holders. There were only four current holders now. Ladybug, Carapace, Viperion and Ryuko. Two in Paris to hold down the fort, and two in Gotham. Marinette had yet to see him, but she knew Carapace was patrolling too. Not on the roofs, but in the streets. It was more his style. He and Viperion had that in common. They liked to stay low and take care of things quickly and quietly. Be in the shadows while the ladies came down from the rooftops. While the bad guy was kept busy with Ladybug and Ryuko, they never suspected Carapace and Viperion when they found their opening to attack.

So while she knew that Carapace was in the city, assuring its safety, she also knew she wouldn't see him unless she made contact. He wasn't one to go searching for people who didn't want to be found. And Ladybug certainly didn't want to be found. Even taking her superhero responsibilities as seriously as she did, she didn't deny that she took a small amount of satisfaction in being able to talk to her friends over Miraculous. Without the crappy signal she had to deal with on her cell phone plan. She knew Viperion and Ryuko had found her out a while ago, and when they knew no one would overhear, they even called her by name. (It had confused Carapace, but once he understood he constantly called himself blind for not noticing. It went on for weeks.) Never over communicator, but she could deal with that. She had always thought that it would be a bad thing to have the others know who she was, but at least she didn't have to carry the burden alone. She was the Guardian, and while that was her cross to carry, she knew her friends would help her carry the rest.

As Ladybug, things were great. As Marinette, everything was looking up. She was standing in the kitchen, humming a little tune and putting her third batch of cookies on a cooling rack. Pulling the second tray over, she picked up a spatula and began to remove the cookies from their tray to join the first batch on a floral patterned ceramic plate. She heard the footsteps behind her, and she recognized the tread, and the effort not to be heard. She turned to the tray once more, chuckling softly.

"Cassandra Cain Wayne, don't you lay one finger on those cookies until you've eaten."

She could hear the stomp and the huff of frustration that followed. Turning to the older woman with a slight grin, Marinette crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back against the counter. Since recognizing each other's identities, they had become fast friends. Often, Cass would try to sneak up on her, and Mari either called her out or pulled a flip or other acrobatic movements to escape her. It was fun to test themselves against each other. Even more so when Damian would try to eavesdrop on the two and one would insert the word 'caramel' into the conversation. They would then switch the topic of conversation to something suitably embarrassing, and Damian would walk past the room blushing bright crimson. They had such code words for all the boys, and Stephanie was allowed in on this trick as well, though they refrained from telling her Ladybug's identity.

Cass huffed again, leaning against the kitchen island with a childish pout. "Damn you super senses! Not even one cookie?" Marinette knew she would give in if she looked Cass in the eyes. So instead, she focused on her nose. Arching a brow, the teenager shook her head.

"Nope- no way. You grabbed a muffin on your way out the door this morning and called it breakfast, you skipped lunch, and if I give you any cookies you'll skip dinner too. These are an insurance policy to make sure you show up at the dinner table."

Cassandra frowned slightly, mentally chiding herself for telling the baker's daughter about her love of sweets. Not that she wouldn't have found out anyways, but she had shot herself in the foot on this one. Still, she had other things she wanted to discuss with the girl. She'd heard a few of the girl's classmates while she was out on patrol in the early evening the day before. She'd heard a few things that had concerned her, and sighed softly. Better to bring it up now than to ruin a perfectly good dinner. "Alright, then tell me about Lila Rossi and Alya Cesaire."

The change in the girl was almost imperceptible. A light stiffening of her spine, and her smile became a little brittle. Less bright. It was subtle, but even the slight shifts in her posture indicated that she was uncomfortable. And, somewhere inside, angry. The rage she could feel starting to roll off Marinette was startling. She had felt this before. In Jason, a long time ago. In Damian when he had first come to them. And, sometime in the past, in herself. This was righteous fury. An anger at the world for treating her like she didn't matter. An urge to seek and destroy the source. She kept all this hidden behind that smile? It was almost inconceivable. When the younger girl spoke, her voice was a soft lull. Velvet pulled over steel. "There is nothing to tell."

As much as she would have liked to believe that, she knew for a fact it wasn't true. Bruce had said her classroom environment was toxic, and Cass knew that what she'd had to see as a superhero was brutal. But just how bad was it to turn the girl she knew into a warrior? Into a revenge seeker. "Mari, come on. You and I both know that's bullshit. It's going to come out eventually. Wouldn't you rather I heard it from you than someone else?"

Marinette thought about that for a moment. She considered some of what had been done to her. It made her blood boil, and she knew it showed. The look on Cassandra's face wasn't one of fear though. Nor was there disgust or sadness. There was only concern, and a care she'd only ever seen in her closest friends. She knew Nino and Juleka worried about her this way. So did Alix, Luka and Kagami. More recently, Jason had shown this kind of worry. As much as she wanted to tell the truth, could she do it? Her friends from Paris had seen what Lila had done to her. At least some of it. Cass and Jason hadn't seen it. Hadn't heard the vicious lies that Lila spewed as easily as breathing. But she had to trust that they would trust her. That they loved her enough to believe her.

" . . . Alya used to be my best friend. Lila was a new student . . . She took everything from me. Starting with Alya. And once Alya turned on me, just about everyone else was quick to follow her lead."

~~~~~

Damian hadn't meant to overhear the story. He knew Lila had made Marinette's life miserable for a long time. For a while, even her current friends had been confused. They hadn't turned on her like everyone else, but they had distanced themselves from the situation. After Juleka overheard Lila threatening the blue haired girl, the game had changed. He knew that much. They became seven against the rest of the world. And while all three girls had self confidence issues (he could tell), when they were together, they were a near impenetrable shield of confidence and a feeling of stay-away-or-eat-pavement. Even then, Lila's voice alone got to Marinette. She would clench and unclench her fists, maintaining her smile. But Damian could see the pain there. He could also see the desire to hit the girl with something.

He knew she hadn't wanted to tell anyone the extent of what Lila had done to her. But it seemed that once she started talking, she couldn't stop. It all spilled out in a vicious storm of wrongs that he knew had been gathering for quite some time. By the time she'd finished talking, Damian's hand itched to wrap around the hilt of a blade. Any blade. Really, anything capable of ending this girl and bringing Marinette back her lying tongue on a silver platter. Corralling his more bloodthirsty desires, he walked into the doorway and leaned against it. The girls had sat down at the kitchen island, and Marinette was looking down at her hands. She'd left her hair out of its usual high ponytail, and it concealed a face he was sure was full of sadness, fingers twisting her red plaid skirt between her fingers over her stockings. She appeared to be cutting off her circulation. Cass looked beyond angry, and he could relate to the feeling. But that wasn't what Marinette needed from him at the moment. So he stowed away the rage for another day, and approached her.

Kneeling in front of the girl who'd so captivated his attention, he pushed strands of deep midnight blue out of her eyes, setting one hand over both of hers. She froze, and he was sure she was going to bolt. But her lip quivered, and she just leaned forward, as though she were trying to curl in on herself. He could see the salt water gathering, her eyes scrunched tightly shut. On his other side, his sister was shaking in fury. The two emotions crashed and broke against him, the rock caught in the middle. He tried to push out calm in the same measure he could feel the anger and the sadness, leaning forward a little so his forehead rested against Marinette's own porcelain skin. She spoke to him.

"Damian . . . I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to keep all this to myself. I knew it was bad, but I guess I just thought if I didn't talk about it then it would go away . . . How did I ever lat it get this bad?" She practically shook, and he wrapped an arm gently around her waist, his free hand still covering both of hers. He was carefully pulling the fabric away from her fingers, sure the twisting of fabric around the slender digits couldn't be good for her.

"Marinette, this isn't your fault. I know it feels that way, but it isn't. I need you to listen to me, okay? I know what this feels like, remember? I know what it is to live in a toxic environment so long you become desensitized to the bad things that happen around you. And I know what it is to finally talk about it and notice how bad things really are. I've been where you are right now . . . Habibiti, I promise you it gets better after this. You don't have to carry it all around inside anymore. We'll help you." He could feel his sister slowly starting to move again. Her anger contained, she would be going over everything she'd been told. The threats the girl had given, and her following through. The blatant endangerment of those around her. The physical bullying she engaged in that made Marinette want to hit back but feel obligated to be the good student. The good child. The good example. It wasn't fair. Cassandra stretched out a hand, and he heard it when her leather glove clenched with her fist.

" . . . I'm going to kill her."

Marinette was pulled out of her daze, sitting up and looking at Cass with a tired look about her. She seemed exhausted, and it tore him apart inside. "Oh, Habibiti . . . "

Cass was a bit startled by the name, and she looked at him strangely. He tried to remember when he'd started thinking of Marinette that way. He couldn't place the exact moment. It was just something that was. He couldn't trace how or when, but it didn't matter. He would explain it to her eventually, but right now it would just be a complication. And she didn't need that from him. So for now, he would behave himself.

"Cass, I appreciate that you want to make things better. But there will be no killing. As much as I'd like to see that, when I do finally expose Lila for what she's done to me, I plan to do it my way. Then, we'll sit back and watch the fireworks. She's just tying the noose tighter around her neck. Trust me when I say that by summer's end, it will strangle her. And then we get to watch her house of cards tumble down on top of her."

Cassandra seemed mollified, and nodded. Meanwhile, Damian was in slight awe. He hadn't seen this side of Marinette before. He'd seen her confident, but never so sure. And never so cold. As strange as it was, it excited him. All was still for a moment, and a sly grin slid across Cass' face. "Sooo, what about those cookies?" Marinette sighed dramatically, and a soft chuckle left Damian. They would be alright.

~~~~~

Down in the bat cave, the rest of the family sat in silence, and Stephanie spoke up. She had understood the situation, and that it was diffused now. She understood that the Wayne family would be helping Marinette in any way they could, including helping her gather evidence of the lies Lila had told. But one thing stuck out to her. "So, is anyone going to tell me what 'habibiti' means?"

Spinning towards her in a leather chair, Tim grinned viciously. "Why my dear Watson, it translates to beloved."

Oh, Damian was never living this down. However, looking around, she noticed someone had disappeared. She was sure he'd been there. "Hey . . . Where did Jason go?" The question was answered when, a moment later, he appeared on the screen with their siblings and Marinette, trying to swipe the cookies she'd been baking. Stephanie just sighed. Meanwhile, Dick chuckled.

"We'd better head up. If we don't, we won't get any cookies. Jason and Cass will eat them all."

Tim huffed softly, getting up from his chair. "No way am I letting them eat all the cookies! Mari makes the best sweets this side of the continent." Bruce looked at his children and had to wonder, when had Marinette become such an easy part of their lives? His butler took care of her, his children were ready to go to war for her, and as for him? Anything that dared to harm her would have to deal first with the physical might of Batman, and then with the influence and the financial might of Bruce Wayne. A hell of a duo to piss off. But even so, he had to admit, he hadn't thought Damian would become so attached to her. At least, not this quickly. He knew about the drawings his son had been doing on his sleepless nights, but he'd never thought those feelings for his mystery girl could be so real. Clearly, he still had a lot to learn about love.

Meanwhile, half a world away, another wealthy man plotted the demise of the miraculous holders, planning the return of the only woman he'd ever loved.


	10. The One Where The Fearless Is Afraid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug was so sure that she'd gotten over all her fears.  
Apparently, she had not.

Ladybug, as a rule, feared nothing. She had seen too much death and destruction to be afraid of her own anymore. She understood her mortality, and had accepted it as just a fact of life. As sure as the sun rose and set every day, one day she would die and no longer be able to protect this world. When that day would be, she didn't know. But what she was absolutely sure of, was that she had stopped being afraid of it long ago. She'd been a miraculous holder for too long. She knew the risks, and the consequences of the power she wielded. But that didn't matter as long as everyone was safe. As long as she didn't fail everyone she'd ever loved. As long as she didn't let innocents suffer if she had the ability to keep it from happening. It was a part of why Tikki had chosen her.

As Marinette, she had a few fears. But nothing too serious. She knew those fears were irrational. There were few things that could threaten a miraculous holder. True fear was something she was well acquainted with, but at the moment, she was trying her best to forget. If she didn't, she knew it would drive her mad. The idea that something could still hurt her- or worse, the people she loved- was an extremely unpleasant one that she didn't care to dwell on. And thus, she didn't. And she didn't think there was a force on Earth or elsewhere that could make her focus on those fears. These were her thoughts as she dressed for yet another class activity.

Dressed in jeans and a sleeveless black velvet top embroidered with roses, she pulled on black sneakers and draped a jean jacket over her shoulders. Deep blue cascaded over one shoulder in a french braid, concealing the strap of a black purse with a rose shaped clasp, and Marinette took a deep breath before leaving her room. She could already hear the commotion downstairs, quickening her pace just in time to catch Jason's fist on the way to Dick's face. Narrowing her eyes slightly, she turned her gaze slowly from one to the other. With her eyes, she dared either to make another move. Neither took her up on it, and she let go of Jason's fist.

"I don't know what the fight was about, but it's over now. There will be no brawling before noon, and certainly not after Alfred went to so much trouble to make sure you were ready for the day. Not to mention, if the two of you get all bruised up I won't be able to take your measurements until after you're healed. I'd like to have enough time to have everyone's outfits ready for the end of summer gala at my leisure. I will not be rushed, so you two are going to have to suck it up until after I take your measurements this evening to get into any fist fights."

Crossing her arms over her chest, Marinette continued toward the door. Stephanie and Cass were waiting at the door, and turned her way with bright grins. That was another thing Jason would never understand. How could a girl like Marinette get along with his sisters? She was sweet, and innocent in a way he knew they weren't anymore. He couldn't help but wonder about it. And about why, after that first meeting with Ladybug, Cass and Marinette had been just about inseparable. The thought had passed through his mind once or twice that his honorary (at least until Damian could man up and tell her his feelings) little sister could be Ladybug, but always immediately dismissed the idea. Ladybug had a certain way about her. A confidence and calm that Marinette just didn't. She was lithe and graceful, and Jason had to appreciate the sheer power the small hero packed in such a cute costume and petite body. And while Mari was sweet, endearing, and could certainly command the Wayne children, he was confident any of them could still take her in a fight. He wasn't too sure who would win if one of the bat family were to fight Ladybug.

Shaking off his thoughts, Jason moved to drape an arm over the smaller girl's shoulders with a sly grin. He was going to have fun today. It was a less gloomy than usual Saturday, and Marinette's class was going back to the business district. After which, they would be having lunch at a nice restaurant and then going to a carnival from the afternoon into the evening. At the first location, Marinette was to be accompanied by the girls. At lunch, Jason and Tim were going to wander in, and the entire Wayne family in casual clothing was setting out to enjoy the carnival. Damian was refusing to leave the french girl's side, so he would be present at all her class' events. He had sworn to behave himself, and so had Cass. They were going to be closely watched, and Marinette's friends had been informed that they should keep a close eye on the two. The rest of the family had a bet going on who would crack and try to hurt someone first. Personally, Jason was betting on Damian.

But then again, who knew what went on in Cass' mind.

The ride to the day's first activity was calm and quiet, and Damian couldn't stop his fingers from twitching. He was constantly tapping a finger on his left leg in an unsteady rhythm. Something didn't feel right, and he knew everyone else could feel it too. Marinette, usually lighthearted and smiling, had a slight frown marring her features, eyes flicking from here to there like a cornered animal. Cassandra looked unfocused, as though she were trying to expand her consciousness to find the threat before it could get close to them. Stephanie was more like him, fidgeting constantly. Every last one of them, he was sure, would have liked to investigate, but they needed to get to the business district- namely, the Gotham Gazette, where they would be meeting Marinette's classmates. Not to mention, who knew if the threat was serious? Just because it felt heavy, didn't mean it was aimed towards them. In fact, the feeling was rather general. Just the beginnings of an ominous presence he didn't know how to make heads or tales of.

~~~~~

The class' tour of the Gotham Gazette was rather uneventful. Alya took plenty of pictures, gushing about everything. A few times, she slipped up and looked for Nino, before sobering and going back to the tour. And to Lila. It broke Nino's heart to know that she still cared, even a little. He loved her. But as long as she was with Lila and refusing to listen to reason, he couldn't stand to be around her. He refused to put himself into that kind of situation. It was a choice between the truth with his childhood friend, or pretty lies with the girl he loved. And as much as it tore him apart, he chose the truth. If he thought he could've gotten through to Alya, he would have gone to her in a heartbeat. But as things stood, she was unwilling to even consider that maybe not everything Lila had told her was true. That would mean that she had abandoned her best friend for nothing. So she took part in Lila's bullying and scheming to steal away everything Marinette loved. Because she needed to. She needed to believe that his childhood friend was a terrible person. And while he knew that wasn't an excuse, and he would never forgive her for what she'd done, it still hurt to see her like this.

Marinette had brought that blonde girl with her again. Her, and another who looked to be older. Not to mention the fact that Damian refused to leave her side. Nino couldn't help but be curious about these strangers, but stuck with Ivan and Kim. Max was off somewhere with Alix and Juleka- probably trying to figure out the location of a place they wanted to visit. The class had been split off into groups of four, and Ms. Mendeleiev had decided to pair up their group of four boys. With the Wayne children added, and attached to Marinette at the hip, she had decided to just let the four of them be a group of their own. She had also paired up Alix and Juleka with Marc and Nathaniel. Marc had transferred into their class a while back, but Nino generally didn't take much notice of the duo unless they were speaking to him. They minded their own business, separated as much as they could be from the drama of the class without putting in for a transfer. He was confident they wouldn't give the girls too much trouble.

As soon as the class exited the building, they were told they were free to get into their groups and do a little exploring, but to stay together and meet back in front of this building in three hours time. After that, they would go to lunch at one, and then head right for the carnival. It was easy to find the guys, the three groups his friends had been split into all gathered into one big group. He noticed an acidic glare pointed in Marinette's direction, stepping between his friend and Lila Rossi's gaze. She didn't need any more negativity in her life right now. He knew what Master Fu had done. Wayzz had been able to feel the shift of the Guardian's mantle- not that he'd needed to be told. He was attuned to the world around him in ways the other miraculous holders wouldn't be. Anything that could be dangerous made the hairs rise on the back of his neck, and he could see things that could be used to protect against threats with more clarity than anything surrounding them. The cold caused him problems, but it wasn't too bad in Gotham. A little nippy at night, but at least it wasn't winter in Paris.

Collectively, the group decided to head for a few older shops they'd been able to find. An antique store, a few thrift shops, among other old mom and pop shops. The area they had chosen to visit was an older part of Gotham, a little more out of the way. Everything was more peaceful here, and it looked like it belonged several decades in the past. Just the kind of place this odd group found themselves at home in. Even Marc and Nathaniel were feeling relaxed here- Nino could tell. He had begun to get good at sensing emotions. In his case, mostly distress. Wayzz had told him that each miraculous was especially attuned to one particular emotion, and would be drawn to it. For him, it was distress. He wielded the miraculous of protectin. He couldn't just let someone be upset and not help. It was just who he was. Which was a part of how Wayzz knew Nino was his chosen.

In this little part of Gotham, the groups split up and agreed to meet here again before going back to everyone else. Nino's group headed for what looked like a leatherworker's shop. He liked the sound of this. Maybe he'd even be able to find something nice to bring home for Kagami and Luka. He was going to find them something by the end of the trip, but if something reminded him of his friends who hadn't been able to join them, he'd get it. After all, he had to make sure they knew that they were missed.

~~~~~

Marc had never been one for drama, but in the years working with Nathaniel, he had developed a great eye for detail. It was this acquired skill that gave him pause on the way into the record store. He paused, grabbing onto the closest member of his group. Alix was surprised, but she didn't immediately yell at him like he'd expected. She'd mellowed out a lot in the time since the class had split itself up. Being around Marinette and Juleka was good for her. He pointed at two girl who thought they were stealthy peering out from behind a building. The other two members of their group leaned casually against a building, the blonde chewing gum and the ginger fidgeting with the ends of her sleeves and glancing nervously between Chloe Bourgeois and Lila.

Alix blinked at them a few times, and grinned wickedly. She appeared not to be worried about them at all. It perplexed Marc a bit, and Alix gestured for Juleka and Nathaniel to come over and look. The other girl chuckled, setting a hand on her hip and tapping her black manicured nails against her side. However, looking over at his boyfriend, Nathaniel looked just as confused as he was.

"You two wanna let us in one what's going on here?" Marc couldn't help his curiosity, and Alix turned to him with an arched pink brow. She shook her head before turning her head back towards the girls, scoffing at Alya and Lila trying and failing to be stealthy.

"That guy with Marinette? That's Damian Wayne- the son of the guy who's helping pay for this trip. Before that was known by the class though, Lila claimed to be dating Damian Wayne. She even called him a ridiculous pet name he hates. So when our temporary guardian, who happened to be Jason Todd Wayne, introduced him to the class, everybody following Lila around was pretty confused about why her supposed boyfriend was going around with the girl she's been baselessly accusing of misdemeanors and bullying for the past four and a half years. Damian tried to set everybody straight, Lila accused Marinette of stealing her boyfriend even though Marinette isn't dating him- yet, but we'll get to that later- and now she's trying to get Damian to come over to her side. But those girls who are with Damian and Mari are Damian's sisters. Stephanie and Cassandra. Steph flat out told her if she so much as breathed wrong in Jason's direction she'd rip Lila's arm off. Imagine her reaction to Lila trying to coerce her baby brother with lies about a girl that's been pretty much adopted into their family. They adore Mari."

Marc took a moment to absorb the information, before grinning himself. "Is it bad that I totally wanna watch?"

A look was shared between the four of them, and they took off after Lila and the others toward where they Marinette's group would be. This would be fun to watch.

~~~~~

Stephanie was never the most unwelcoming of her siblings. She liked to make friends, and she was leagues better with other people than all of her brothers and sister, save maybe Dick. But when she saw that silver tongued snake slither into the thrift shop she was perusing with two of her siblings and her favorite sister (even though she wasn't part of the family yet), she immediately wanted to strangle her. Tapping Cass on the shoulder, she nodded toward the girl. It was rather unnecessary since, as soon as she walked in and took a look around, she exclaimed a loud "Damibear! There you are!"

Cass snorted lightly, but her eyes narrowed considerably the girl jumped on her brother, and he winced. Pushing her off, she latched onto his arm and pouted with the stupidest look on her face Stephanie had ever seen. She was probably trying for cute, but it looked more like a cross between constipated and mentally vacant. She almost laughed. Watching as her group stood and watched, two with smiled on their faces and a blonde who just rolled her eyes and went to browse a clothing rack, she noticed Alix and Juleka slide in with two boys and duck behind a book shelf, covertly peering over the tops of books or through a few on the shelf.

Damian made a disgusted sound, pulling a face. "Get off me Rossi. I don't wanna catch stupid. Obviously you've contracted it if you're still calling me by that name." Stephanie chuckled softly, content to watch for the moment. However, she narrowed her eyes when the girl pulled herself closer to him, latching on again and looking up at him with obvious crocodile tears.

"But Damibear, I miss you. Why don't you want to spend time with me? Is Marinette threatening you? Or did your father order you to keep her happy because she's staying with you? Did she tell you to stay away from me?" Damian looked thoroughly uncomfortable, and Marinette snickered so softly that the girls barely heard it. But Lila heard. She turned to the blue haired teen with a venomous glare. "What's so funny Mari-trash?"

Damian bristled, and Marinette's snickering into full laughter. She held up a finger to indicate that she needed a moment, and the angry Wayne siblings held themselves where they were. When Mari stood up, her expression when from gleeful to malicious, a wicked grin across her lips. She strode over very deliberately, gripping Lila's hand in a way that made her immediately release Damian. With a movement everyone barely saw, she had Lila on her knees. Bending down with that malicious grin still in place, she arched a brow.

"You wanna say that again attention seeker? Damian doesn't want your dirty hands on him. You're going to keep your paws off. I don't care what you spread, or who you go to. We aren't in Paris anymore, and Hawk Moth isn't here to make you a villain so everything else seems small in comparison. I don't have to hold back. If you speak to me, I can answer. If you mess with my friends, I can retaliate. And don't think for a moment that if you try to touch him again I won't shatter every bone in your hand. Do you understand? Or do I have to give you a demonstration?"

Stephanie had never been so proud of someone.

~~~~~

Damian had never seen Marinette get violent before. And she wasn't too bad right now, but he was fully aware that this was the first setting on a dial of deviousness that went up another thirty or forty. The look on the faces of Lila's little followers was priceless, and even the disinterested blonde nodded at her before going back to her perusing. When Alya stepped forward and Marinette turned to her, Alya flinched. The blue haired teen's grin grew wider, and she arched a brow as Alya spoke.

"Marinette, I get that you're mad. But you need to let go of Lila. You know she has Tenitis already. Her fingers are already pretty messed up. You don't wanna make things worse for her, do you? Are you really that kind of person?"

Marinette's expression darkened, and she practically threw Lila's hand away from her, the brunette going with it and falling on her back. Alya tried to go to her, but her former best friend grabbed the front of her top and lifted her off her feet. She was held just above the ground and looked to be panicking slightly as she looked down the arm that held her up to meet the face of utter loathing.

"Am I . . . that kind of person? You dare ask me that now? After years of treating me like the scum of the Earth, you want to ask me if I'm really the type of person to make things worse for someone? . . . There was a time when I would have told you no, but I won't bore you with the story of how that changed. Suffice it to say it involved a lying harpy and a betrayal from an ex friend who was obviously never my friend at all. The short answer now? Yes. I am absolutely that kind of person. Lila doesn't have any disabilities. None. Not that you give a damn. She has lied, cheated and manipulated people into doing exactly what she wants, and I won't let her, or you get anywhere near my friends. That means Damian, that means Nino, that means anyone I spend my time with? You don't. Don't think I won't break you too."

She dropped Alya back to her feet, and the girl scrambled away. That said and done, Lila, Alya and Sabrina practically ran out of the store, followed by a lazily strolling Chloe who just winked at Marinette and continued on her way. Marinette made her way over to where her friends were hiding with Marc and Nathaniel, all smiles once more, and Damian didn't react at all to the hand that was set on his shoulder. He stared dreamily after the girl, and he distantly heard Cass ask him what he was thinking.

A soft sigh left his lips, and he continued to stare after her.

"I love that girl."

~~~~~

Lunch was uneventful, other than Jason and Tim being filled in on what had happened in the thrift shop. Marinette was a blushing mess as Stephanie and Alix gave an energetic retelling of the events of the day. Lila and her cronies stayed far away, as much distance between them and Marinette as possible. Luckily for Damian, Marinette wasn't too keen on letting him out of her sight, and he was more than okay with it. He hadn't planned on going very far from her today anyways.He doubted that Lila had given up, but he was fairly confident she wasn't going to try again today.

Soon enough, everyone was on the way to the carnival, and Marinette was glad for the change of scenery. It also brought with it a change of conversation. Once Jason was satisfied that the story had been told sufficiently and it had been acted out outside the restaurant on the way to the cars- because the bus was in no way good enough for Marinette's friends as far as Bruce Wayne was concerned. Marc and Nathaniel, as part of Juleka's group, were allowed to join them, and they gawked almost non-stop. After all, they had known the Wayne family was rich, but this was a luxury car they were riding in. Their group had been paired with Dick, Stephanie and Tim in the back, and Bruce and Alfred up front. In the other car, Jason was behind the wheel, and Cass sat beside him in the passenger's seat, making fun of his driving periodically.

It seemed to take no time at all to reach the carnival grounds. The same rules applied for the carnival- this was still Gotham, after all- but each student was given a bit of spending money to have fun with. Marinette immediately dragged Damian off to the games, leaving the rest of the bat family to catch up. Bruce just chuckled. "Well- from what I hear it looks like Dick won the bet. Damian and Cass kept their cool, but Marinette went off. Who would have thought she'd be such a spitfire? It's just like Damian to choose the pretty girl who just so happens to be dangerous."

Jason grumbled softly, heading off after Mari and Damian. He didn't want to hear about it. He knew he'd lost. He didn't need it rubbed in his face. He'd just caught sight of them when all hell broke loose. People started running in his direction screaming, and he could see why.

Scarecrow was a grotesque sort of interesting that Jason often likened to the Slenderman myth. He would absolutely kill Slenderman if they were face to face and he was threatening innocents, but he also had a lot of questions he'd like to hear answered from someone like that. He had much the same attitude toward Scarecrow. The villain stood over a child, and a hammer he could only guess was from one of the strength games came into contact with his face. He went down on his knees for a moment, holding his face as Marinette, who had been the one to swing the hammer, dropped it and picked up the child, taking off toward safety with one hand holding Damian's.

He ran off toward the cars, where he was certain he would meet at least Damain, who would need to retrieve his katana from the trunk. He knew the rest of his family would likely be carrying their masks and wearing their costumes under their clothes. It was just cool enough to wear long sleeves, and he hadn't seen one member of his family without. Even Damian was likely already in costume under his clothes. Jason couldn't deny that he was too, but he had to get his helmet. He just hoped Marinette didn't put herself in danger like that again.

~~~~~

By the time the Bat family had found placed to change and get ready, Marinette had already found the parents of the child she'd rescued and transformed into Ladybug between carnival booths. Perching on top of another booth, she nodded to Carapace, standing beside it on the ground. "What do you think bud? Can Shelter hold out against this guy, or will he be able to get through? Even if he can just stick a needle through, we don't know how much it takes to dose someone."

Nino took one look at the people who had already been dosed, frowning and turning his eyes back to the villain himself. "Not sure. But if we have the option, I'd rather not take that chance LB. Ryuko will kill me if she finds out I tried it when we had other options and you got hit with this stuff because it didn't work." He shuddered softly, and a slight grin tugged across Ladybug's lips. In any case, she had to try something. She saw another civilian about to run into his path, zipping over on her yo-yo to whisk them out of danger. This was going to get annoying.

"Well if you can't keep him out, do you think you can keep him contained? I know the bats will be here soon, so if you can trap him with all of them and me, it should be easy enough to take him down. Can you make it big enough that we've got some room to move?" It was a better solution than anything else she'd likely come up with before the other heroes arrived, and he nodded. Just in time, because she could see the bats coming. This was going to be a strange fight.

~~~~~

Robin was about to get dosed with fear toxin. He was resigned to it, and growled at Scarecrow before Ladybug managed to use her yo-yo to grab him, pulling him out of danger but slinging herself right into the way. She cried out as the needle went into her neck and she was quickly hit by the effects, eyes glazing over and looking around in a state of frightened panic. When the scarecrow turned back to them, Cass knocked him away, grabbing Ladybug and getting as far from the villain as she could inside the see-through green barrier that was being held up by the other superhero outside. She hadn't had the time to ask his name, and focused on keeping Marinette out of danger. She muttered phrased Cass couldn't hear over the battle, before she started crying. She yelled something about a lucky charm, red light shining and a bundle of rope falling to the ground beside them. She didn't seem to notice. However, the crying didn't last long before the fear turned to anger, and she jumped out of the way as Marinette ran right back into the fray. The other bats moved out of her way, and she grabbed Scarecrow, wrapping both legs around his middle and twisting so he landed on the ground.

She was still under the effects of the toxin, but she didn't seem to be afraid anymore. What was on her face now was righteous fury as she pounded her fists in the face of the villain pinned beneath her. The barrier went down, and the other hero ran for her at the same time Damian did. By the time they reached her, Scarecrow was unconscious, and Damian had the antidote ready, wincing as he pushed the needle into her skin. She seemed to settle down, and her earrings beeped, Carapace shaking his head.

"Get her somewhere somewhere safe. I gotta go. we're both about to transform back. Get her somewhere safe, feed the kwami something sweet, and don't tell her what she just did or she'll freak!"

Carapace was gone soon after, and Cass picked up Ladybug's prone form, darting for the cars. She just managed to get the girl inside before red light flashed and she was Marinette again. Cass caught the little red creature who flew out of the earrings, taking off her mask long enough to reassure the kwami that she was trustworthy (which was unnecessary, but Tikki was too tired to explain) before sliding it back into place and turning to her family.

Jason tried to peer around her, and she stepped into the way, growling before the voice sounded from behind her.

"It's alright Cass. I pretty much guessed who they were the first night. Let them see."

~~~~~

Marinete was in a state of confusion. One moment she'd been helping Robin, the next she'd been back in that dirty warehouse, a mattress in need of cleaning beneath her. A soft whimper left her as she pleaded with her partner not to do this. To just let her go. She swore she'd never tell anyone. No one had to know if he just let her go home. But Chat didn't like that. He slapped her, and then he took her face in one hand. "Don't struggle princess. It'll only make this harder for you. Let me have my fun, and maybe I'll let you go home after this." He pulled her blindfold up so she couldn't see him, and he whispered in her ear while she cried.

She didn't want to. She didn't want this. She had loved him for so long. How could he hurt her this way? But hurt her he did. In so many ways. She wept. He licked the tears away while he 'had his fun' and she squirmed and screamed for help. The sound was muffled, and she tried to move but her legs were pinned and her arms were tied and her wrists were already raw and bleeding from struggling so much. No one would come, she knew, but she had to try. She had just about lost all hope when she heard the door downstairs burst open. She knew how this ended. The police had come. They would help her. Chat would run away.

But that wasn't what happened. Chat stood up. Out of her. Over her. He pulled off the blindfold and suddenly she was somewhere new. She was home in Paris. There were people here who weren't supposed to be, mixed in with the people she loved who lived in this city. Her parents were tied up with Bruce and Alfred to one leg of the eiffel tower. Another was occupied by the Wayne children. She could see real fear in their eyes. It scared her. She'd never seen them afraid. This was wrong. Another leg held the her friends, struggling but unable to free themselves from their bindings. Tied to the fourth leg were innocence. Nadja and her daughter, Ms. Mendeleiev, a few others that she vaguely recognized. And standing before her with a twisted smile was Hawk Moth. The bane of her existence.

"Well Ladybug, the tower is going to come crashing down on all these people. Who do you love enough to save. As soon as I press the detonation switch, the tower comes down and everyone else dies. Not ever your cure will bring them back. This damage isn't caused by miraculous." She was terrified. And then she realized something.

She wasn't tied up.

So instead of going for the tower? She went for Hawk Moth. Wrapping her legs around his middle and twisting, she had him on the ground and was slamming her fists repeatedly into his masked face. He was laughing, and she hit harder. She couldn't take the laughter. She needed it to stop. Then, there was a light sting at the side of her neck, and darkness. She heard Nino, and then he was gone and she was being carried. But she knew that tread, and the sound of those breaths. She was safe.

The last beep of her earrings sounded, and she could feel her transformation back into herself. Tikki's influence let her being, and she heard a whisper from Cass. Sitting up was a bit difficult, but she managed, and she could see Red Hood from her place behind the older woman. 

"It's alright Cass. (No it isn't.) I pretty much guessed who they were the first night. (Yes, but that doesn't make this any less scary.) Let them see. (Don't let them hate me.)"

Cass sighed softly, moving aside. Jason stood in stunned silence along with Tim, Dick and Stephanie. Bruce had stayed with Scarecrow until the authorities arrived, and Alfred was in the other car. Marinette turned to Damian, who just grinned at her.

"Are you feeling better habibti?"

She just nodded. "Yes, I'm alright. You don't seem surprised."

Damian just chuckled. "That's because I'm not." Inwardly, he celebrated that he had been right, and Marinette was indeed the superheroine he had so much respect for. For the second time in one day, he couldn't help but think 'I love this girl.'

Marinette turned bright cherry red, and his siblings all stared at him. He took a moment to think before turning bright red himself.

"Crap. Did I say that out loud?"

Jason dropped an arm over his shoulders and chuckled. "Everybody knew you were whipped but her. Now that it's officially out, I can tell everybody that Marinette is my favorite sister. And you can explain to her just what your little nickname for her means."

Well, this would be an interesting conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, I couldn't help myself. Mari is a soft bean and I have to torture her a little.  
Buckle up! Things are gonna get a little bumpy!


	11. Every Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or; the Wayne siblings and Mari's friends get excited.  
But a certain someone just had to intrude.

To Marinette, love was a very strange concept. She had thought she loved Adrien, but that had been an infatuation. By the time he had abducted her, she had no longer had any feelings for him. She occasionally looked back and grimaced at how obsessed she'd been. She had thought she loved Luka and- in a way- she did. But not that way. He had become like a brother to her. Not only that, but he was Kagami's. And she was far too happy for them to ever consider the 'what if'. She loved them both too much to feel jealousy or bitterness at their obvious happiness.

She had since learned that every love was different. At least, in her experience. She had yet to meet anyone to disagreed though, so she suspected it was true. Her love for Adrien had been all consuming. It was unhealthy, and she shuddered to think what her life might have been like if they had ended up together. She was glad to see that love go. Her love for Luka was all accepting. They accepted each other's flaws and weaknesses, but they also accepted each other's strength, humor, and general quirkiness. It had been something that brought her back from the edge of despair when all else failed. For a long time, Luka had been Marinette's life jacket on the sea of life. Then there was the love Marinette had felt for a little boy who had come for a visit with her godfather from America when she was nine years old, going on ten. It had been warm and curious. All wanting. She had wanted to understand him. What made him tick. She wanted to make him smile and laugh, just so he would be happy.

Recently, she had been considering the love she felt for who that boy had grown into. It was all understanding, and all giving. She knew some of what he'd gone through, and it broke her heart. But even so, she knew it was a part of what made him her Damian. The one that made her heart beat like it was trying to escape her chest every time he smiled at her in that special way he had. And she loved who he was. She wouldn't change a single thing about him. She would give everything of herself to make sure he stayed happy like this. He had been sweet and attentive, yes, but he'd been laughing and playing with her friends and his siblings just like anyone else. Just like any teenage boy. And she was so grateful for it. She would do anything to preserve his smile.

Which was why, when Damian said he loved her, she was giddy. A sort of happiness that made her feel she might just fly away flooded her system. What could she say to that? Jason called her his favorite sister, and mentioned . . . the nickname? Damian had been calling her 'habibti' but she wasn't quite sure what it meant. But he said it with such affection she she knew it wasn't anything bad. So she hadn't bothered to ask about it. Perhaps it was time she did.

"Damian . . . what does 'habibti' mean?"

Damian looked at her, pink coloring his cheeks as she was certain it covered hers. He swallowed, tugging at his collar.

"It means beloved."

Marinette didn't think she'd ever stop blushing.

~~~~~

Jason had officially died. Or started hallucinating. Or something. There was no other explanation for what he was seeing. Somehow, Marinette had made his little brother normal. He was admitting to having feelings. Not only that, he was blushing. That wasn't something one saw every day. How else could it be explained? He didn't see it. Somehow Marinette must be magical. Had her kwami somehow passed some magic to her via osmosis? Had Damian been abducted by aliens? Or was she just that sweet?

She snapped out of her shock and smiled, and there was his answer. She was just that sweet. Her parents were bakers, and she had to be their greatest masterpiece. She somehow made Gotham City not so gloomy. The flowers turned to her and stood a little straighter. Cass pulled out a pair of sunglasses and settled into the seat beside Marinette. Taking off her mask, she chuckled softly. She'd won the bet on who would confess and how. Everyone else in the house owed her money. Not only for that bet, but for the bet on Ladybug's identity too. Although, she was splitting the winnings with Alfred on that one.

Jason didn't care if he'd lost the bet. This was too precious. When Marinette answered that she loved Damian too, Jason swung an arm over his brother's shoulder and pulled up his helmet to show a cheshire grin.

"I told you Demon Spawn.~"

He'd been dying to say that.

~~~~~

Bruce returned from his meeting with the authorities as himself, and Dick met him a little while before he reached the group. By the time the two reached them, a slightly smug upward quirk of the lips was present on Bruce's face. He just chuckled, arms crossed over his chest. "So, I hear Damian finally outed himself. And our everyday Ladybug is the real Ladybug after all." Marinette blushed brighter, nodding. Damian was beaming, and held tightly to the french girl's hand.He showed no sign of letting go, and Bruce huffed softly. Nodding to Tim and Jason, they grabbed Stephanie and Dick, pointing up. They took off over the rooftops, and he gestured Damian to get in the car. "Bat, you drive. I'll get in the car with Alfred, head to the Manor. We'll all have a talk when we get there."

A soft huff left Cass, and she slipped easily into the front seat. "Alright. I hate driving, but I guess I don't mind given what just happened. I'd rather we get there quickly."

Bruce nodded, closing the door and heading to the other car, unaware that from a private residence halfway across the city, a window opened over the city. And behind it, a man clad in black and purple spandex was preparing to make his first Gotham victim into a monster.

~~~~~

By the time morning arrived, Marinette was feeling unbelievably relaxed. The night had been wonderful, with a dinner made by she and Alfred and conversation about any and everything. Well- everything except the attack. She knew everyone was curious about what she might have seen when she was dosed with fear toxin, But they never asked, and she didn't volunteer the information. She had helped take down Scarecrow, even after she was dosed with fear toxin, and she was proud of herself. She knew Damian was too. He seemed to like when she got a little forceful.

Standing in front of the full body mirror in her room, Marinette gave a satisfied nod at her black dress and tights, giving a little tug to her forest green jacket. She straightened the little gold R pinned over her heart, and gave one more nod before turning to her little black purse. Tikki perched on her shoulder, and she bid goodbye to the rest of the kwamis, who were lounging on her bed in little clusters. She was glad they were having a good time. She had found something in he decoded spellbook that allowed them to roam freely without someone actively wearing or using their miraculous. Picking up Plagg's ring, she handed it to the kwami himself. The little god nodded and took a seat on her shoulder beside Tikki, who laid on his shoulder and looked very comfortable.

Shaking her head, she left her room and headed down the stairs, where the kwamis flew off her shoulder. Tikki, to find Cass- who would feed her an indefinite amount of cookies, and Plagg to find Alfred, who he had discovered had the key to a cupboard full of fancy cheeses. Including Camembert, his favorite. She couldn't fault them for it, she was starved. Chuckling softly, she headed for the kitchen, taking over at the stove making eggs so that Alfred could feed the hungry kwami of destruction. She wasn't surprised by the arms that snaked around her waist, relaxing into the familiar presence and finishing up breakfast.

Dishing out a plate, she turned her head and held it out to the side. With a kiss on her cheek, Damian took his plate. "Thank you. Good morning angel." He said it so matter of factly, and she was well aware of the pink rising in her cheeks. She just nodded, proceeding to set out eggs and sausage and/or bacon depending on whose plate she was making, setting them out at everyone's usual seat. Saving hers and Alfred's plates for last, she finished up and set those on the table too, taking her usual seat between Damian and a still yawning Jason to begin eating while everyone was drawn in by the scent of food. For the first few minutes, it was quiet. At least, until Marinette heard her phone go off. She knew everyone else had been ignoring theirs but tried to eat quickly, but if someone was texting her now, it was either her friends or her parents. She didn't want to worry them.

Pulling out the device and peering at the screen, she was momentarily blindsided. The text on her screen couldn't be right . . . could it? But there was no other explanation. There was nothing else that it could have meant. Her heart thumped hard in her chest, and she stood up, chair clattering noisily behind her. Dropping her phone on the table, she looked to the two kwamis sitting and chatting on the table.

"We have to go. Now."

They recognized that tone of voice. Recognizing that this was Ladybug they were talking to rather than Marinette, Tikki and Plagg just looked at each other for a moment before floating up. She took a deep breath, taking a look around before showing a little smile to her kwami. "Tikki, spots on!"  
A flash of red light and magical outfit change later, Ladybug showed a grimace to the Wayne family. "Sorry to ruin a perfectly good breakfast, but there's a kind of villain striking that I have to take down. Since I've yet to find Plagg a new holder, Carapace and I will take care of this. I'll be back soon.

No one tried to stop her, not that they could have. She took off out a window, flying on translucent wings as the bat family all checked their phones.

. . .

Well this was going to be a pain to explain to the Justice League.

~~~~~

Ladybug knew this akuma. Or rather, these. Before her stood long time friends who had become people she barely recognized at the best of times. But she knew their akumatized forms too well for comfort. Before her stood Lady Wi-fi, Volpina, and . . . Stone Heart and Dark Cupid? How they had gotten involved, she didn't know. But she knew she had to end this quickly. The longer it went on, the more exposure Gotham would have to their ire. And that simply wouldn't do. And what was more, the more damage she let them do, the more guilty Ivan and Kim would feel when they inevitably returned to their normal forms.

Carapace landed a moment after she did, eyes widening slightly as he took in their opponents. They would have to fight their friends. A purple outline made itself known on Lila's face, and the words that came out of her mouth were obviously coming from Hawk Moth. "Well well, looks like I'm in for a treat. Imagine that. A simple trip leads me to the city where you two cowards have been hiding. But don't worry- my akumas won't hurt anyone . . . as long as you hand over all miraculous in your possession to me."

Carapace grit his teeth, and Ladybug shook her head. "Never! Our kwamis would never consent to working with a madman! And you will never get your hands on the Laybug and the Black Cat!" 

Volpina grit her teeth, growling at them. "Then you leave me no choice. Prepare to lose your miraculous to my villains!"

This was going to be troublesome. And Marinette had been so looking forward to today's class activity. They were going to the fashion district and then to an opera! She'd never been to either place before, and it was right up her alley. It looked like she'd just have to take care of this quickly.

~~~~~

A worried Damian stood on the the roof of yet another building his father owned, the kwami of destruction sitting in his outstretched hand so he was in close proximity to the fight. Both were jittery, worried for Ladybug and Tikki. Even more so when Carapace was hit with one of Dark Cupid's arrows and turned on ladybug. She was slowly being backed into a corner, and a purple feather floated towards the villains. Her eyes widened in alarm, and she went for the feather, neglecting to defend herself. Damian knew he yelled for her, though it was drowned out by the sluggish laughter of the stone giant, who grabbed her.

Plagg narrowed his eyes at the scene, noticing the way Damian's hand twitched beneath him, wanting to clench into a fist to protect his lady. And that was when Plagg felt it. The warm sensation of belonging, the searing thread that bound him to the being who's hand he currently sat in. The unshakable feeling of rightness that let him know that he was exactly where he was supposed to be. Taking one more look at the battle, he turned to the human boy. "You know kid, you can help her."

Robin narrowed his eyes, scrunching his domino mask over his face as he turned his attention to the kwami. "Father has forbid me to interfere until he can contact someone with the skills to do this job. He doesn't even want me to be here- as Damian or Robin. What can I do against people with powers like these?" He snarled softly as he heard Ladybug cry out. She squirmed in the hold of the giant, glaring dangerously at Volpina and Lady Wi-fi, standing on his shoulders and gloating.

Plagg smiled slightly at the show of protective nature. Something every last one of his chosen had towards their Ladybug. "As Robin, nothing. But you don't have to be Robin. You're holding the ring right in your hand. I know you won't hurt Tikki's bug. So let's give this a shot kid. How about it?"

Damian took a moment to think, really think about the small god's offer, before making up his mind. With a swift nod, Plagg flew up, and the youngest Wayne slid the silver ring onto the middle finger of his right hand, feeling the metal adjust and settled to fit. Taking a deep breath, he held up and hand. He didn't need to be told what to say. Somewhere inside, he knew what to do. "Plagg . . . Claws out!"

~~~~~

The flash of green light in the peripheral vision gave Ladybug pause. She knew that light. Knew that feeling. And she could feel Plagg's presence. Except, after the light it was stronger. More noticeable. More right than it had ever felt. What had Plagg done? Glaring at Volpina, she turned her eyes briefly to Stone Heart's other hand. On it stood Carapace and Dark Cupid, the former of which held a dark purple folder, the color wrong and unnatural. That had to be the akumatized object. Marinette huffed softly, before she heard a soft 'whoosh' of air, and suddenly there was a figure in front of her. Clad all in black, she could just see the tail poking out from under the black cloak. It was hooded, two points coming up like cat ears. The mysterious figure was crouched in front of her, turning slightly so she could see a familiar grin. She knew that grin. She knew this feeling. She couldn't help but grin back. "So I take it you're my new partner?"

The cat themed superhero winked a forest green eye from behind his black mask, standing and giving a quick bow. "That'd be correct. Panthère Minuit, at your service." She quirked a brow, holding in the giggle that wanted to leave her. She whistled softly.

"Nice costume. Alright, that folder the turtle guy is holding is the akumatized object. Think you can destroy it?"

The new hero just arched a brow right back at her. "For his lady, Panthère Minuit will surely succeed."

And succeed he did.

Half a city away, a father plotted his revenge.

Watching the coverage of the incident on his phone in the lobby of a hotel with his classmates, so did his son.

~~~~~

By the time Ladybug had cast her cure and the heroes had returned her classmates to their hotel (she carried Lila because she didn't trust the girl to keep her hands off either of the male superheroes, leaving the boys to take Alya, Kim and Ivan.) it was just about time for the class to go on their outing. Nino snuck into his window and took an elevator down to the lobby, humming a soft tune as he went. Marinette and Damian swung into an alley about three blocks away, de-transforming and stowing away their kwamis in their purse and jacket respectively, the french girl passing over a cookie for Damian to feed the kwami in the inside pocket of his jacket.

"We'll find him some camembert when we can get to a restaurant or store that sells it. Come on, or we're going to be late!"

By the time they had made it to the hotel, Jason and Cass were waiting with the class, and the two teenagers were grinning ear to ear, hands intertwined and strolling up like they didn't have a care in the world. Lila's jaw dropped, and she feigned outrage. But then- that was the one emotion Marinette was sure the girl knew how to feel. Leveling a vicious grin at Lila, Marinette wrapped an arm around Damian's, and he just smiled at her like she'd put the stars in the sky. The brunette marched right up to them, Kim and Ivan stepping between her and the new couple.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Kim sounded more amused than anything, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning casually against Ivan. He examined his nails for a moment before turning back to Lila. "You do remember what happened the last time you tried to get into a Wayne's personal space, don't you?"

Lila growled at them for a moment before schooling her expression into one of pleading. "Please, you have to let me through! My Damibear is making a big mistake getting involved with her, I have to let him know. I have to tell him what she's done! He can't be allowed to do this."

Ivan chuckled softly, shaking his head. "Sorry Lila, no can do. He's happy with Marinette. Believe us when we say you don't wanna try and get between them. Jason tells us he pretty much chewed their brother Richard's arm off for trying to take her aside this morning."

Lila latched onto the comment like a drowning woman. "There, you see! I bet she wanted to go with their brother! You know how Mari-slut is. I wouldn't put it past her to be trying to seduce all the Wayne boy until she figures out which one has the biggest inheritance!"

Behind her, Lila missed the laughter Jason and Cass were trying to stifle. Because on the other side of Ivan, Damian was about to blow his top. He tapped Kim on the shoulder, and the athlete turned with a slightly smug grin. "Yes hot shot?"

Damian cleared his throat, and Ivan peered back as well. "Thank you gentlemen, but I'll take it from here." Kim and Ivan tried to contain their mirth at what they could see coming, stepping aside and allowing Lila a clear path to Damian. She all but threw herself at him, but before anyone could so much as blink, Marinette was standing in the way, putting pressure on Lila's wrist and forcing the girl into an uncomfortable position to keep the bone from snapping. Marinette just huffed, letting go. "No touching. We discussed this."

The slight grin on Damian's face was wiped away quickly as he strode forward a bit, wrapping an arm around Marinette's wrist. Turning his gaze to his girlfriend, he showed a soft smile. "I can take it from here love." Pressing a kiss to her temple, he watched her longingly as she walked over to his siblings and turned to watch. Once she was safe with his siblings, he turned his gaze back to Lila, who was rubbing her wrist. "You, Miss Rossi, are skating on thin ice. I will make this perfectly clear for everyone. I do not know you. We never met before this trip, and we certainly weren't dating. I will not be engaging in even the most trivial of social engagement with you, and you will stay away from Marinette and I. We don't need your negativity in our lives, and we certainly don't need it in our relationship. The next time you address my girlfriend, you'd better have the utmost respect. I won't stop her from breaking your hand a second time. And the next time I hear you address her out of her beautiful given name, I'll have you served slander charges. Not to mention the reckless endangerment of your entire class, emotional abuse, physical assault and the use of another's name to better yourself when I can prove with several firsthand accounts you have never met them before. Do I make myself clear?"

Lila's crocodile tears were back, and she just ran back to Alya and Sabrina, who embraced her and glared at him over her shoulders. Damian smiled in satisfaction and returned to Marinette's side. Sliding an arm over her shoulders behind her ponytail, she grinned at him. "Nicely done."

He chuckled softly, nodding. "Thank you kindly Angel. I doubt she'll be bothering us again for a while."

"No, but I certainly will."

The voice grated on Damian's nerves, and he turned a glare so full of venom that Marinette was surprised the target of his ire didn't fall down dead. She snuggled into Damian's side, a little to calm him down, and a little to keep herself from reacting by bolting or pounding in the face of the boy who faced them.

"Mari, you can't be with this guy. You can't trust him! Definitely not more than you trust him. We were made for each other- don't you get it?" He advanced toward them while he spoke, and Damian stepped between his beloved and the threat that made him want to hiss and attack. The acidic green eyes that met his own forest hues were full of madness, and he stepped forward a bit, putting a little distance between his beloved and this madman.

"What would you know about trust? You've got no sense of loyalty, or trust. You just ditched Marinette when she was accused by that liar. You put her into a toxic situation. You put her in harm's way. How about you just step back and stay away from her."

Those acidic green eyes narrowed. "Hello to you too Wayne."

Damian resisted the urge to slam his fist into the boy's face for the second time this trip. "I said stand back Agreste."

Marinette just sighed. Of course the one day she was actually excited for the class activity, these two would decide to show off all their testosterone. Sometimes, she really couldn't stand her luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daminette fluff? Check.  
Jason saying 'I told you so'? Check.  
Afred being proud? Check.  
Impending doom? Check.
> 
> It's about to really suck to be a villain.


	12. When You Love Someone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We interrupt your usual angst filled program to bring you a new episode of "Character Who Deserve More Screen Time"!

Marinette couldn't stand most fighting, but there was something touching about watching Damian defend her honor. Though- she really didn't want him to get into a fight with Adrien. It was better not to give him any attention. He'd likely try to goad Damian more often now that he knew he could get a reaction. She sighed and crossed her arms over her chest as she watched, shaking her head at the amount of tension between the two. It could be cut into with a butterknife. Honestly, she wished one of them would just break it. It was messing with her anxiety.

The silence went on for several moments, before Adrien took a swing. His fist was swiftly caught, and Damian's forest green eyes stared into the blonde's acid green. She could see the pressure he was applying, and winced slightly as she heard the soft 'crack' that sounded when Damian wenched the other boy's fist back sharply. She couldn't deny that her former partner probably deserved it, but she couldn't help but be sympathetic. Even if Adrien did look like he still wanted to fight. And somewhere in her mind, she was grateful to have seen it. He was not the immortal monster of her nightmares.

Mme. Mendeleiev stepped in as Damian released the model's wrist, listening to the woman and nodding before turning on his heel and marching back to her. His posture was relaxed, and he looked rather smug. Beside her, Jason and Cass were trying to keep their laughter quiet. She doubted anyone else would be able to hear them. Behind her teacher, she made eye contact with a grinning Alix. Damian had just won major brownie points with her friends.

They'd been wanting to fight Adrien for months.

~~~~~

Damian had been rather chipper since the confrontations in the morning. The teacher Mme. Mendeleiev had kept he and Adrien from killing each other, and he had gone back to Marinette's side. With instructions to let Marinette make her own choices and a comment that another outburst like that would lead her to contact his father, Adrien was easily subdued all things considered. Which was good for Damian. He was still reeling from the battle they'd just finished. He was in no mood to get into a fist fight. He was impressed by the nerve of the model- Damian had to give him that. But he didn't care for anyone who'd try to manipulate his lady love.

The days beginning activity was rather well suited to Marinette, and he certainly hadn't wanted to be the reason her time got cut short. The performance would begin promptly at two thirty in the afternoon, and he was certain she'd make full use of the four and a half hours until that time. She wasn't exactly one to waste time. Especially not when she had a plan. And she'd been whispering with Cass far too much and with far too many discreet glances his way for him to believe that she wasn't planning something.

At some point, Max and those boys from the thrift shop Nathaniel and Marc had made their way over and joined their scheming. It was driving Damian mad. Juleka pat his shoulder, shaking her head. She had much more experience with his girlfriend's plotting than he did. The girl beside him just sighed.

"Well, we're all screwed. Marinette's in one of her outfit planning sessions and she's assembled the perfect team."

Damian couldn't help but arch a brow. He couldn't help but wonder how that was the perfect team. From his other side, he saw Alix approach. She clasped her hands behind her head, chuckling softly.

"You're right. Max and his robot to approximate our sizes, Nathaniel for his creative input, Marc for his eye for detail and Cass for her sneaky tendencies. She's got the best team she could have possibly put together."

Now that she mentioned it, he had heard that Nathaniel and Marc had made comic books. Nathaniel as an artist and Marc as a writer. They were doing rather well for themselves as far as his research showed. And Max was rather smart. Even from the limited interactions he'd had with the boy, he could tell that. That he apparently had a robot was no real surprise to him. As for Cass and Marinette- well, there was no question that Marinette was talented when it came to fashion, or that Cass was undeniably stealthy. It was only a matter of time until they all teamed up. For Damian, he was less surprised than dreading whatever plot they cooked up together.

~~~~~

Marinette, as a general rule, usually worked alone. But for this particular project, she was going to need a bit of help. Holding a little note pad in one hand, she wrote down the measurements that Max and Markov quietly relayed, as well as their own measurements. She couldn't very well let Markov sit out the party at the end of the trip, so she had to make sure he was well equipped for it. And she didn't mind. She'd even make sure he and Max were a matching set.

Once she had the sizes written down, she pulled her sketch book from the backpack Alfred had prepared for her that morning. She flipped through to the right page easily, turning the pages of color to Marc and Nathaniel for their input. Marc gave a few little comments on each, which she wrote down in the margins, followed by sizes and little notes she herself had. Nathaniel seemed mostly satisfied to let them talk out the little details until they deemed the outfits worthy. Once that was done, Marc joined Max and Cass to discuss the plan of attack. Individually, they would have to get the people the outfits were made for to Marinette for fittings without causing a fuss. These people weren't allowed to know much, aside from the fact that Marinette would be the one to make their gala outfits.

Nathaniel and Marinette pored over the designs, fabric choices and possible ideal places to put her design signature. After Lila and Alya had gotten her first website taken down, Marinette had picked up an alias. She was Ladybird. Nathaniel took it to be a tribute to their local superhero and left it at that, pointing out a place on Damien's suit that would be perfect. She smiled softly, and Nathaniel couldn't help but feel like he'd done something right. Her smile had always made him happy. For a while, he'd taken that to mean he was in love with her. A light smile tugged at his lips as he watched her scribble little notes into her sketch book. 

Yes, he loved Marinette. But not as a lover. She was an important part of his life as a child, and continued to be as they grew. He had always had problems at home. He'd always felt like it was his fault. He'd seen the pictures of his parents before he was born, and they always looked so happy and in love. But then how was it that they always seemed to be fighting. It had to be his fault. His mother told him it wasn't. That sometimes people changed, and it wasn't really anyone's fault, but sometimes even people who loved each other grew apart.

He didn't believe her.

His father was a lot more volatile. A drinker. He'd need to be brought home by a co-worker or a friend. Nathaniel knew to stay out of his way. Occasionally though, the man would seek him out. He'd reminisce about the past, and sometimes he'd even tell Nathaniel about his wishes. How he wished he could be a better man. A better father. A better husband. He confided in his son that he'd never been worthy of his wife. Didn't think he ever would be. Eventually, it tore their marriage apart. 

Nathaniel was hesitant to believe in love after that. But Marinette made him believe again. She was always so sweet to him. Sharing tips and smiles, telling him she liked his art. As children, they'd sit and draw together for hours, filling up pages and pages with childish delight. They'd quickly evolved from scribbles to people. And then They'd branched off in their own directions. Marinette focused on the clothes, the colors and designs popping off the page with her enthusiasm. Nathaniel took more joy in action scenes. Drawing the american superheroes or everyday good people. Police or fire fighters. Sometimes people he'd seen in the streets. When he was felling sad though, he drew Marinette, giving him her sugar sweet smile.

Nathaniel still had a notebook from when he was twelve, filled with pages upon pages of Marinette the way he saw her. He'd taken to drawing people who made him feel safe when he was uncomfortable or upset. Marc, Marinette, his mother, sometimes his father. He drew Max and Kim on occasion, or Ivan and Mylene. No one else, really. He'd never felt close enough to anyone else. Except for Ladybug, who was always so kind when he saw her. But he felt for Ladybug the way he felt for Marinette. They are protectors. Inspiration. Muse. Always friends. But never anything more. And he was grateful to know them. Marc treated him well. Loved him. And he'd never thought that he could feel so wanted. So helpful. So necessary.

Marc was a dream he was having in his waking hours, and he never wanted to leave it. It was for this reason that he was so glad Marinette and Marc got along so well. And quietly, privately, he liked to think of them as muse . . . and masterpiece.

~~~~~

When the idea had come to Juleka to do a little more exploring on her own, she had texted Jason. She didn't want to get caught up in the craziness that was about to ensue. She loved her friends, but she was really more of an introvert. Alix thrived in chaos, but Juleka often just wanted to be left alone. Not forever. Just long enough to get her bearings. She needed the quiet to find herself. Sometimes she lost herself in the noise and excitement that had become her life. That was alright. She liked being with everyone. She liked the way her life was. She wouldn't give it up for the world. But for the moment, she needed time.

When Jason got her text, he sent her a location. Somewhere that would be a good meeting place and have a good cup of coffee. He wasn't addicted to caffeine like Tim was, but he did enjoy a fix every now and again.

Jason met her at a small coffee shop. He'd already ordered their drinks, and had them in travel cups. He handed over the one with her name on it, gesturing for her to follow. She was quick to do just that, and followed his lead when he mounted a motorcycle.

Usually, physical contact was straining for Juleka, especially with people she didn't know all that well. But for some reason, Jason was different. She wrapped her free arm around his waist, smiling softly when he checked to make sure she was ready. Nodding against his back, she was delighted to feel the motor spring to life between her legs. It was unfamiliar, but relaxing. It wasn't an obnoxious sound, a gentle rumble that set her at ease.

The shop was quickly left behind, and the ombre haired teen settled into the back of her almost big brother. She had an older brother, so she knew what it was like. He reminded her so much of Luka that it was impossible for her to really think of him as a stranger. He made her feel safe. And what more could she ask for? It was all she wanted.

As they rode around Gotham, they talked quietly or lapsed into silence. Neither really minded. Mostly, they talked about family. They even talked about Juleka's mother and her terrible taste in men that often led to she or Luka needing medical attention. It was partially why she understood Marinette so well. Victims sharing trauma bond quickly. Irrevocably. The more trauma inflicted upon the victims, the stronger the bonds. She had been friends with Marinette before the incident her friend had gone through. When she'd come out the other side, Juleka gained a sister. 

Jason spoke of his birth parents briefly, but he didn't want to get into it too much. Juleka didn't push. She understood wanting privacy. She understood how it felt to be denied that privacy. Alya had done it for years, pushing she and Rose at each other until even they were convinced they were made for each other. But Juleka's eyes had been opened recently.

She and Nino had talked a bit in the past, but more so after Lila had come. He told her that love was a funny thing. She could love Rose all she wanted. Would probably never stop. But Rose had made her choice. And if she'd ever truly loved Juleka the way the sweet goth had loved her, she wouldn't be where she was now. She'd have stayed with Juleka. Distanced herself from Lila when the problems started. But she was right in the thick of it, eating out of that liar's open palm. Like Alya. And there was nothing she could do about that. The best she could do was try to put her pieces back together. Learn to love herself again (because Nino knew first-hand how much understanding all this would hurt). And maybe, when she was ready, love someone who loved her just as much in return.

Juleka wasn't sure how to do all that, but the least she owed herself was to try. And who knew? Maybe there had been someone worth her love right by her side all this time.

~~~~~

When Juleka had taken off, Alix had noticed. But then, Alix always noticed. She noticed that her fingers would twitch a certain way when she was uncomfortable, and that she played with the purple ends of her long hair when she was nervous. She noticed the way the tall girl curled in on herself when she slept, and the way her eyes darted around when she was nervous. She knew the song the girl would hum when she was content, and how she liked her coffee. (Black, two shots of espresso and seven sugar packets.) But most importantly, she knew that Juleka was hurt.

The only girl she'd ever loved was eating up all the falsehoods she was told. About misdeeds Marinette had never committed. About a relationship that had never happened. Even about Juleka and Prince Ali. Both of whom she should know better than that.

Alix knew that all this activity was sure to tire Juleka out. She knew that the girl would need time to revel in the comfort that quiet would bring her. Or that Jason's company seemed to bring her. If it brought the goth any semblance of comfort or peace, Alix supported it wholeheartedly.

After all, that's what you do for people you love.

~~~~~

Ivan hadn't been with his group of friends as much as usual. But that was alright. Sometimes he needed to spend time with other people. Specifically, with Mylene. She needed him more than the others did right then. His friends were exploring the fashion district, but Mylene had opted to stay at the hotel. He couldn't just leave her alone, so he stayed.

Mylene had always been timid. Insecure and easily frightened as she was, Ivan loved her more than he often knew how to express. She had been doing better before Lila came. Most of the other girls laughed at Lila's taunts. Sometimes disguised as tips to lose weight or fraudulent concern, but more often than not just openly making fun.

Ivan often wanted to wring her skinny neck. But while he was perfectly capable of this, and it would be as easy as breaking a toothpick, he wouldn't give Mylene a reason to be scared of him. She was a little afraid of his friends, mostly because she thought she wasn't pretty enough to hang out with them, but Ivan was working on getting her past that. Small interactions with them were really helping. He had a feeling she would be a lot less afraid of them once she saw the dress Marinette had agreed to make for her. But baby steps. She get there, but it would take time.

In that time, he would think of all the ways he'd like to end Lila. He would never forgive her for what she'd done to Mylene.

~~~~~

Damien didn't quite understand all the fuss going on around him, but he did know that Marinette was adorable when she was working. As she wrote down small adjustments to be made, her tongue stuck out to the side just past her lips, brows furrowed ever so slightly. A soft hum left her every now and again, and she would talk to Nathaniel or Marc about her adjustments and what else might need to be adjusted until she was satisfied.

The fabric shopping seemed a bit extreme, but he didn't mind any. He liked seeing her so excited. She was a soft counterpoint to his hard attitude. Especially like this. Laughing and talking with her friends as though she hadn't a care in the world, though Damian knew she had plenty.

She worried for the mental states of her friends, and for the futures of those who listened to Lila. She worried for civilians, for the people Hawk Moth took advantage of. She worried for the sick, the lonesome and the lost. She worried for him.

Marinette had the biggest heart of anyone he'd ever known. And it was part of why he loved her so much. She deserved the world, and he was going to find a way to give it to her. And if he, in the process, also happened to bring her Lila Rossi's dismembered head without ruining the suit she was making him? Well that would be all the better. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These characters all needed a break from Lila's mess before things get messy™


	13. Phantom of the Opera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter we got a little fluff to give the characters a little break. Now to destroy their peace. O:)
> 
> Marinette's sadness and Lila's petty jealousy mean little when there's a bigger threat to them than each other.
> 
> Salt with a side of angry boyfriend and dramatic ass big brother.

Sitting at a desk in the room next to the one she'd commandeered for her visit, Marinette couldn't help but think to the past. It was saddening, but she couldn't help it. Designing always made her feel like reminiscing. As she began cutting into the fabric of what would be the first of the Ladybird originals debuting at the Wayne gala, the cheerful blue of the soft fabric that would become Dick's jacket made her think of a Parisian summer sky. The likes of which she'd seen all those years ago, when she was entrusted with a miraculous. 

She remembered that day so well. It simultaneously felt like just yesterday, and an eternity ago. She'd just done what was right. She had seen someone in need of help, and she'd just acted. It ruined the macarons her parents had made for her first day of classes, but she'd been happy regardless. Doing good deeds always gave her a sense of happiness. Like the universe was telling her she'd done well.

As happy as she was to have met Tikki, but it made things quite difficult for her. She had to lie and make excuses to the people she loved the most. It had been made abundantly clear that her secret identity must remain just that. A secret. It was difficult for her, having been just thirteen when she was entrusted with Tikki's earrings. For a while, she'd had only Chat Noir . . . then Master Fu had come along. Things got a bit easier. She could get allies. She could ask for help!

Still, her duties as Ladybug became more and more difficult. Every day was another battle. Another victim. Another report to remind her she'd failed. She hadn't yet caught the madman that plagued her home. It brought upon her a sadness that she'd never known before. It weighed heavily on her shoulders, casting a dark shadow over the once cheerful girl. Lila used this to her advantage, whispering poison into the ears of their classmates. Marinette was too far gone to care. She was prone to upset bouts, easily brought to anger. It was perfect for Lila, passing her off as ill and unhinged. People steered clear of Marinette. No one tried to approach her. A part of her was almost grateful.

When Marinette's parents took notice of her melancholy, they didn't know what to think. She always looked so sad. So tired. Even the things she'd used to love were no help. She just became irritable. Video games were no help (she'd beaten them all anyways.) Her designing seemed to hold no joy in it for her, often becoming disturbing drawings of faces coming out of writhing masses and butterflies with the face of a man. Nothing they did seemed to be any good. So they did what any well meaning parents would do.

They called in professional help.

The day Wang Fu had come into her home masquerading as a therapist, her lips had twitched just slightly, a small bubble of amusement forming. After all, she knew what he really was. The Guardian of the Miraculous seemed to understand, and soon she had appointments with him three times a week and had promised her parents that she would go and see him if she felt in danger of having a breakdown. It was just what she needed.

Her mood began to lift after who knew how long. She wasn't sure when she'd started feeling unhappy, just that she had been for a long while. A sad smile lifted her lips at the memory.

When a sentimonster from Master Fu's past came calling, he'd tried to take Tikki from her and leave. Obviously she wasn't going to let that happen. So she had chased after him. Her ex partner, idiot that he was, had dressed as a banana to join. But at the end of it all they'd managed to save the day yet again. It was one of her favorite victories. She still remembered helping Master load up his belongings up move after it all. And the words he'd said to her before driving off.

She could still hear him in her mind.

"I will never leave you."

Sniffling softly, she wiped away a few stray tears as she stood, draping the beginnings of the jacket over a mannequin. One of the several that had been put into this room at her request several days prior. Turning to look out the window, she sighed softly.

"You lied to me Master . . . I'm alone again."

And off she went to get ready for the next part of her day.

~~~~~

Tikki was tired.

She was so tired of watching Marinette be so sad. It broke her heart. And while her time in Gotham was helping, and she was still fierce and strong, she was cracking under pressure. There was no one who knew that better than Tikki, who watched quietly as her chosen did so.

The other kwamis had been given free reign of the house, and took full advantage of it. But Tikki wanted to stay close. She knew her bug was fragile right now. She hadn't had time to properly mourn. Tikki could understand that. Fu hadn't been the ideal guardian, and she still thought he was wrong both for not offering more support and for trying to run away when his mistakes had come calling. But no one was perfect. She could understand and appreciate that he had done what he thought was best.

For the moment, Marinette stood in front of her mirror with a frown. Her purple knee length dress was quite nice, quarter sleeves ending in the same soft ruffles that decorated her skirt. Her hair was swept off to the right, and the Ladybug earrings sat snugly in her ears. They were the black that they always were when Tikki wasn't inhabiting them. Marinette's lips were coated in a soft pink lipgloss, a matching eye shadow across her eyelids and making her dark eyes pop. Long, sweeping lashes were made darker with waterproof mascara, and her glossed lips pulled down into a frown. She shifted slightly, purple flats rubbing against the carpet with very little sound.

The kwami of creation floated up, setting a hand on her chosen's cheek. A soft smile from Tikki softened Marinette's expression too, and when she looked back at herself, her face was a bit less cold. She still studied herself critically, but it wasn't so judgemental. With a light nod, she turned away from the image and held out a hand.

Tikki floated down onto her hand to sit by her thumb, hugging it with that same smile. Marinette brought her hand up and pressed a kiss to the large spot on Tikki's forehead. Picking up her black purse with the rose shaped clasp, she slipped it over her shoulder and walked out with Tikki still comfortable in her hand.

The kwami couldn't help but hope that the little things like this could ease Marinette into loving herself again.

~~~~~

Damian didn't quite get why everyone seemed to be in such a tizzy about the opera. He had been before. Marinette's class had been given just enough tickets for the students and teacher. Marinette had already gone to meet her class, and she looked perfect. More than perfect. Which was why Damian was in such a hurry to get to the opera house. He didn't trust her class. He knew she'd be alright until he got there, but it didn't stop him from being nervous.

Plagg uttered reassurances or occasionally teased him about it, and Damian was calmed briefly by the presence of his friend. He didn't like to think of the sprite-like creature as **_his kwami. _**If anything, it was more like he was Plagg's human.

When Damian, Stephanie and Dick finally made it to their destination (because everyone else had opted to stay back and patrol), they could hear a disagreement. Marinette's voice was unhappy, and the other voice, which was easily identified as Lila's, was smug.

When the rounded the corner into the lobby, Lila had a hand over her mouth, poorly concealing a malicious smirk that her eyes betrayed. Marinette was livid. Every muscle in her body (which Damian had to fight himself not to stare at) was tensed to pounce on the girl. And it was plain to see why. Marinette was soaked head to toe, and in her hand she clutched a ruined ticket, the ink running and her hair dripping with what Damian assumed was soda. When Lila spoke, she sounded so triumphant that Damian wanted to pop her head like a twist-off.

"Oh no, how clumsy of me. It looks like your dress is ruined. And your ticket too. You know they can't let you in with a ruined ticket. Even if they could, I doubt they'd let you in looking like a drowned rat. It looks like you'll have to sit this event out.~"

With a look to his siblings, Stephanie ran out to the car and grabbed the bag she'd prepared as a contingency before the three joined the group. Marinette was still glaring, and Alya and Sabrina now stood at Lila's back. The brunette's expression hardened as he walked up behind his lady, eyes only for her, colored darker than usual with concern.

Damian set a hand on Marinette's shoulder, and she turned toward him, softening immediately. Her makeup was ruined, her dress was covered in the sticky liquid that had been spilled on her, and her lip quivered slightly. He felt rage boil up inside of him, smothering it and pulling her close. He brushed a few strands of hair the color of the midnight sky away from her forehead to press a comforting kiss there. His words to her were whisper soft.

"Go on with Stephanie. She's going to help you get cleaned up. You'll sit up in our box with us. Everything will be alright."

Marinette turned watery baby blues to him, nodding before turning to Stephanie. Not caring about the stickiness or the mess, his sister wrapped an arm around the girl and led her off towards the restrooms. He watched jet disappear around the corner before his gaze hardened again. He turned an acid green glare toward Lila and her cronies. Dick stepped past him though, leading him past her. Though, for just a moment, he stopped right next to her. His ice azure gaze met her eyes, and she gulped audibly. When Dick spoke, his voice could've frozen over the most fearless villain.

"I hope you're ready for what you've just done little girl. This means war."

Damian almost laughed when Lila turned away. He could feel her fear.

~~~~~

Halfway across Gotham, a butterfly shaped window opened over the city. The masked figure stayed concealed in the shadows, save for the silver gloved hand that slunk out. A white butterfly landed on the open palm, only to be covered by the other hand. When it was released a moment later, the butterfly had become a deep unnatural purple.

"When one's friend is in trouble, what better way is there to assure their safety than to take things into your own hands? Go my little akuma, and evilize this pure soul!"

~~~~~

Dick had rarely felt this kind of anger. How dare Lila try to ruin Marinette's night! This was one of the only class activities that she'd been looking forward to. A time to decompress. Why couldn't she have just one day without something like this ruining everything!?

He hadn't noticed he'd stopped in his tracks. But Damian certainly had. He knew his brother. Dick was heavily influenced by his emotions. That's not to say that the rest of the family never was, but Dick most of all. Damian had been raised by assassins who'd just as soon attack you as you walked down the hall as say hello. He was used to locking away his emotions to sort through and deal with at his discretion. But his eldest brother mainly followed his emotions wherever they led him. Which was why, when the purple butterfly flew into the bow tie around his neck and the translucent mask appeared on his brother's face, he was ready, bolting for the ladies' room.

Dick stood there with a sick grin on his face. Damian was already skidding into the ladies room and slamming the door behind him, giving the girls a warning before transforming when Dick replied to the voice only he could hear with a "Yes Hawk Moth".

The purple matter that bubbled up around him scared off the few people who were still around him. They scattered as he changed. Navy blue covered his legs, silver pin stripes up his pants legs, a gleaming silver breast plate materializing. His arms patterned with silver markings, looking like runes. His skin grew to a white hue that could only belong to a specter as the silver spread to form a mask around his eyes. At his side, a sword had materialized. The same silver markings floated down his sword, nearly blending in with the metal. His bow tie remained intact, turning an unnatural purple. As he looked around, he looked straight through walls people until he found what he was looking for.

Dick didn't pause for walls or living creatures, walking right through them and rendering them frozen. The walls emitted a ghostly chill, and the people stood stuck in their places, fear etched onto their features and goosebumps protruding from their skin.

In the ladies room, he looked around to find three superheroes. His younger sister, who had changed into batgirl, his younger brother, who had become Panthere Minuit, and Marinette. Ladybug. The person he wanted so badly to protect. And all it would cost were hers and his brother's miraculous.

"I don't want to fight you. Give me the miraculous and let me protect you."

The words sounded like Dick, with an extra touch of drama to them. He sang his words, adding in unprecedented amounts of emotion that would've made Marinette buckle any other time. She didn't want to hurt Dick, but she couldn't give in.

"I'm sorry Dick, but I can't allow Hawk Moth to get the miraculous. This is one time where I can't let you protect me."

Dick grimaced, shaking his head. For a moment, she almost thought she'd broken through to him, but he just set a hand to his chest and narrowed his eyes.

"There is no Dick anymore. There is only the Phantom of the Opera, and I will protect you . . . whether you will allow it or not."

Sometimes, Marinette really hated Hawk Moth.


	14. As The Guardian Demands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick has become the Phantom of the Opera, and the cat and bug have to call in help.  
Bat clan, Miracu-squad, unite!
> 
> This one is a little short but here's hoping it's okay. I'm packing a lot into the next chapter so have a light one for now!

If Damian didn't know how Hawk Moth's abilities worked, he would almost think Dick had just been a meta this whole time.

He was still almost himself, cheesy puns and all. He didn't seem to be taking orders from anyone actively, and he never attacked Marinette directly. He mostly stuck to swinging from the ceiling by a trapeze setup that Damian was very confused about. Occasionally he swung out of view and suddenly came at them from a completely different direction. He had no idea how it was possible except magic. Honestly, it was getting frustrating.

In other news, Marinette's Ladybug outfit had changed. As opposed to her skirt shield, she had pants now. Black, and armored from what it looked like. Her flowy top was still there, covered by a jacket that matched her pants. Her yo-yo remained, and so did her wings. Her hair ribbon resembled antennae, and her feet were covered by sturdy boots with red lining and heels. It was . . . actually very attractive. Although, he was bit busy fighting his oldest brother to notice. it appeared his lady had finally gotten frustrated, tossing up her yo-yo.

"Lucky Charm!"

Into her hands, he observed, fell a spotted sword. She stared for a moment, before that calculating smirk tugged across her lips. He watched as she swung up on her yo-yo, swiftly cutting the trapeze strings. Dick fell, but a door opened up below him, which he fell into. Another spat him out across the room from him. He seemed ruffled, if not angry, drawing his sword. Damian pulled his baton, and countered him easily. A slight smirk tugged at his features. However, it quickly vanished as his brother began to pose a challenge. A soft scoff left him as he looked for Stephanie. She had been sent by Marinette to get the bat.

Ladybug dropped down between them as Dick unbalanced Damian. She countered him easily, though he seemed to prove a challenge for her too. He watched for an opportunity, watching as sparks flew at the clash of the swords. It was easier with combat going on, he decided, to ignore the way his girlfriend's muscles moved and flexed beneath her suit. Which he did his level best to ignore anyways. It felt like objectifying her, so he focused on their clashing swords. When she darted back, he jumped in. Dick pushed hard, frowning at him.

"Why are you fighting me baby bird? We both want the same thing! To protect Marinette!"

Damian grimaced.

"Grayson, the only thing she needs protecting from is that madman in your head and his stupid butterflies!"

Dick faltered. and Damian managed to unbalance him. Ladybug stopped him from advancing as his brother set a hand to his head, gritting his teeth. A glowing purple mask presented itself over Dick's face, and his eyes widened. He struggled for a moment, the purple glow redirecting itself, surging into his eyes. He screamed, and it was Damian's turn to hold Ladybug back.

"Let me go! Chaton let me go! He's hurting him, I have to do something!"

"There's nothing you can do right now! That's not Dick!"

The man in question held a hand to his forehead, chucking softly.

"How right you are little cat. There is only Hawk Moth, and the still moving body of the Phantom!"

He surged forward, and was suddenly blocked by a green force field.

"Shell-ter!"

They were left facing Carapace, who had the Phantom stuck in his dome.

"Looks like we made it just in time. Batman? You got this?"

The bat himself stepped up, Red Hood and Red Robin falling in behind him. Up in the rafters, Batgirl and Black Bat had perched. The bat clan had shown up in its entirety. All but Agent A and Oracle. It was Red Hood that stepped up.

"Let him out shell. We got this. We settle this like Bats."

Carapace looked to Bruce, who nodded his head and dropped the shield, jumping out of the way as Hawk Moth in Dick's body darted straight for the Miraculous wielders. Red Robin intercepted him, but the Phantom's sword glowed and cut right through his weapon. He knocked Tim to the side, Bruce taking his place. Batman managed to kick the sword away, and engaged the Phantom in hand to hand combat. Jason slid up behind him, lifting his brother, arms pinned to his sides as he thrashed.

"Come on Dickie Bird, you know better than to let some idiot with magic control you. You don't let anyone control you! Where's the bat in there? We don't take orders, remember? Even B can't control us! I refuse to believe this guy with a magic pin can do it!"

The purple of his eyes flickered, and the pinned Phantom grimaced.

"I told you, he's gone! There is . . . Only . . . "

He could speak no more, and Ladybug stepped forward. Holding out a hand, which glowed with a purple light, she stared him right in the eyes. Hers glowed white, and her voice was layered, sounding multiple people speaking in complete tandem.

"The kwami of the miracle box demand you answer our queery . . . who are you?"

"I am Hawk Moth, holder of . . . h-holder- . . . "

The light in Ladybug's hand tinted and angry red, and the Phanton winced.

"We demand you answer the truth!"

He struggled, before his eyes snapped opened.

"I . . . am . . . I am Richard Grayson!"

The purple light vanished from his eyes, and he sagged in Jason's hold as Marinette hooked a finger into his tie, pulling it off and ripping it. The butterfly didn't make it far before it was snatched up into Ladybug's yo-yo.

"Miraculous Ladybug!"

Up went the sword before bursting into swarms of butterflies that covered everything. When they departed, the theater was the same as when they'd entered. The walls no longer emitted a chill, and the people unfroze. The cut trapeze that had crashed to the ground disappeared, and Dick was again a normal human, dressed semi-formally and slumped in Jason's hold. She opened up her yo-yo and set the butterfly free, wings pure white.

"Bye bye little butterfly."

Damian stared at her in awe as her eyes returned to their usual stunning blue, and she sagged a bit, but mostly remained the same.

"Get him out of here. We'll handle the civilians and the press."

Once a semi-conscious Dick was situated on Jason's back, the bat clan all disappeared into the night. As promised, Ladybug and Panthere Minuit took care of the civilians and answered questions from the police and the press before heading off towards home. Nino chuckled, shaking his head as they traveled right over him. Speaking into his phone, he barely concealed the smug grin he knew Ryuko and Viperion could hear in his voice anyways.

"We're accelerating the plan. How soon can you be here?"

It was hard to miss the satisfaction in Kagami's voice, or Luka's chuckle.

"Give us eighteen hours. We'll rendevous tomorrow night on top of the Wayne Enterprises building"

"I'll inform Ladybug and the new cat."

"We'll see you soon."

Unbeknownst to him, Alix and Juleka looked at each other from their place hidden in the shadows. Alix muffled her laughter at the exasperated look on the goth's face as she mouth 'Worst kept secret ever'. Both were surprised when Nino looked right at him.

"It's not a badly kept secret if I knew you were here."

Both girls gulped audibly, and Alix chuckled sheepishly.

"Whoops?"

Nino just rolled his eyes.

"Come on. I have to go see the bug anyways. May as well tell her you two are in the know now too."

They had the strangest feeling that this was not the same Nino they knew as they followed him toward Wayne Manor.

~~~~~

Marinette slipped out of Dick's room quietly, making her way back to the living room where the entire bat clan was assembled in various states of obvious worry. The girls and Tim had at least changed, and were all sitting huddled together on one of the couches. Damian sat by the fire, staring quietly into it. Bruce and Jason were still in their full vigilante gear sans the cowl and helmet respectively. Alfred was seated in an upright recliner, beside which Barbara had parked her wheelchair. She ran a hand back through her bangs, hair pulled up into twin buns as she flopped down beside Damian, facing the family. Damian set a hand on her knee, a gentle reminder that he was there. She set her own hand over it, a small comfort.

"Dick will be alright. Hawk Moth invaded his head in an attempt to fully control him, but luckily there was very little damage. He didn't go rooting around in his brain, so we can be thankful for that. Although, Damian and I are compromised now. As is Stephanie. Hawk Moth is many things, but he isn't stupid. If he doesn't know out identities already, he's onto us."

The doorbell rang, and Alfred stood up, moving to open it. He was fully prepared to turn whoever it was away, but Nino held up his wrist, looking serious. Behind him stood a nervous Alix and Juleka.

"We're here to see the cat and bug."

Alfred simply let them in and led them to the gathered extended bat family.

"Marinette, this particular visitor is for you."

Her eyes lifted, going from warm and tired to battle ready as she and Damian rose, his hand on her shoulder. Nino stepped past with a frown.

"The dragon and snake are on their way."

Marinette exhaled the breath she'd been holding, but her spine remained rigid as she gestured to the girls.

"And them?"

Nino chuckled.

"Cotton tail and silver paws here decided to eavesdrop."

Marinette grinned at the subtle reference.

"Think they're ready?"

Nino just grinned.

"You're damn straight."

Damian chuckled, drawing Marinette back to wrap his arms around her waist and rest his chin on her shoulder, catlike grin across his lips.

"Well then, guess we've got some new sparring partners. Eh bug?"

Marinette grinned maliciously in response, and the entire bat clan shivered.

"Looks that way minou."

Across the ocean, Kagami and Luka shuddered, locking eyes and speaking in unison.

"Marinette."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I couldn't help myself! Daminette is such a cute ship! I need more of it in my life! And I l i v e for salt fics! My baby is going to suffer, but this is so long overdue!


End file.
